


Marked by Darkness

by xNebulaPrincessx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, But not underge, F/F, F/M, Friend Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied abuse, Like supernatural but with curse words, Multi, Pansexual Character, Slow Burn, Supernatural events, Swearing, a little gay, but also fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNebulaPrincessx/pseuds/xNebulaPrincessx
Summary: It was supposed to be a stressful day. There were supposed to be demons and monsters...but in a metaphorical way. A simple family reunion in a small Nebraska town turned into so much more when the dark cloud came. Now, two girls sucked into the Supernatural universe have to fight to survive and try to get home. It should be easier with the Winchesters around...right? Cowritten





	1. The Reunion of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell. Hahaha. Nah, but welcome to the story. This is cowritten with one of my closest friends because we're both crazy about Supernatural. This chapter was written by me (Nebula). The next chapter will be written by Thesunsetovermonroeville (or Sunset, to shorten it). Anyway, here's Wonderwall.

The sun was high against the clear blue skies of Nebraska's country side. The fields were a yellowing from the lack of crops and the cooling Nebraska air. Small clouds hovered in the sky, none ever hiding the sun as it began to descend.

"You know, you may have hated it here, but you can't say anythin' about the sky." A southern accent broke the silence of the car. Whitney glanced over at Jade before looking back at the empty road ahead of her.

"It wasn't the sky that I hated." Whitney muttered back towards her friend. Whitney saw Jade glanced back at her from the corner of her eye before Jade turned back towards the window. Whitney held her breath slightly. God she was depressing. "We're almost there!" Whitney exclaimed excitedly, trying to lighten the mood by completely changing the subject. Jade smiled back at her before she looked down at her phone. Whitney almost sighed with relief, knowing she hadn't upset her friend. She was also excited to be out of the car. Her ass was hurting from all the driving.

"Did you see last weeks Supernatural?" Jade asked casually. Whitney turned to face her dramatically. Jade glanced over at her and snorted. "So is that a yes?" Jade raised an eyebrow at Whitney.

"Yes I saw it!" Whitney replied enthusiastically, turning back to the road. "I'm still pissed off about Charlie dying." Whitney snapped. Jade eyebrows furrowed together.

"What a cheap shot!" She snapped back. "No women can live on the show!"

"I SWEAR!" Whitney yelled dramatically throwing my head back against her seat. Her side swept bangs bounced slightly at the motion before they fell back against her forehead. "AND DEAN KILLING THAT KID FOR NOTHING, HOLY SHIT I AM STILL MAD." Whitney snapped again, paying attention to the road once more.

"It's the Mark!" Jade defended. "But still, what the fuck." Jade replied. "And Cas! OH MY GOD!" Jade snapped, her accent becoming more thick the angrier she got.

"MY FUCKING CHILD!" Whitney screeched. "Dean needs a good ol' punch in the DICK." Whitney emphasized as she did a slight jabbing motion. Jade nodded in agreement. "The finale is going to be crazy emotional." Whitney huffed, to which Jade only nodded.

"Speakin' of crazy emotional, at y'alls reunion, can we walk in holdin' hands?" Jade asked aloud. Whitney glanced over at her friend with a raised an eyebrow. "You said it yourself that you don't wanna be there longer than you have to." Jade shrugged innocently, mischief swirling in her teal eyes. Whitney rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Pfft, yeah, okay." Whitney scoffed aloud. "I don't want to have unwanted attention." Whitney sighed out. She blinked and glanced over at Jade guiltily. "Not that you're unwanted!" Whitney sputtered out quickly. "It's just tha-that it's my family and they're not progressive. They already think I'm into girls." Whitney babbled. Jade only let out a snort.

"I know, dear, I was kiddin'." Jade snickered, smacking Whitney's arm playfully. "They shouldn't assume you're into everyone...because you're not. That's my job." Jade muttered aloud, causing Whitney to roll her sage colored eyes back at the woman.

"Man, you're so selfish." Whitney teased. "You can only have ONE gender!" Whitney mocked. Jade let out another snort.

"I'm sorry, Fox News." Jade sassed back, looking back out the window. "What time does the reunion start?" Jade asked. Whitney glanced down at her cars clock that read 4:46.

"I think it starts at five." Whitney said, unsure what time it was officially supposed to start. How did someone even 'start' a reunion? "We're literally almost there." Whitney reassured, more to herself. "Look, we just passed a sign that welcomed us." Whitney sassed as they did, in fact, pass a sign that did, in fact, say welcome. Whitney didn't even have to look at Jade to know that she was glaring. Whitney simply gave a very cheeky smile back. Whitney glanced over as Jade rolled down her window.

"Welcome to Superior, y'all." Jade screamed, making Whitney jump slightly.

"Can you not?" Whitney snapped. Jade glanced over at her. "This is the Midwest!" Whitney said quickly, realizing she had snapped. "We don't say 'y'all', round these here parts!" Whitney said back with a serious face. Jade raised her eyebrow back at her before Whitney looked back at the road. They were coming up to a stop light. "Wanna see if I can make the green light?" Whitney asked aloud as she drove towards a stop light.

"Whitney no." Jade said aloud. In response, Whitney stepped on the gas and flew through the light as it blinked from yellow to red.

"Whitney yes." Whitney muttered aloud. Jade let out an annoyed sigh as Whitney turned a corner onto main street. "Look, we made it both through the light, and into the town!" Whitney smiled back towards Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, a small smile slipping despite her grip on the roof handle.

"I hate you." Jade muttered. Whitney let out an offended scoff.

"Rude." Whitney snapped back in a higher pitched voice, one hand landed on her chest to add to the dramatics. She turned her attention back to the road again. She saw the community building that was hosting the reunion. "Oh God damn it!" Whitney snapped, making Jade jump slightly, looking around in confusion. "There's no fucking parking." Whitney snapped as she slowly drove down main street.

"We can walk." Jade shrugged slightly. Whitney let out an annoyed huff as she had to drive further away from the community building. "It seems really busy today anyway." Jade remarked aloud. Whitney let out another huff before she parked in front of an antique store almost 3 blocks away from the building.

"We're going to Applebee's once we're done." Whitney muttered aloud. It was a good reward in her mind. Walking three blocks for one of their triple chocolate meltdown.

"You just want that cake." Jade laughed pulling down her visor to look at the mirror.

"Hell yeah I do." Whitney replied quickly before she pulled down her own visor. "I would sell my soul for that fucking cake." She said seriously before she began to put up her, as her mother used to put it, dishwater blonde hair into a quick ponytail. In reality, Whitney's hair was just light brown with natural blonde streaks, but dishwater blonde had always been how she described her hair. She pushed side swept bangs to their normal place as a single blonde streak blended in with her bangs. "I have an extra hair tie if you want it." Whitney said aloud, looking over at Jade as she swept mascara onto her lashes while using her own visor mirror.

"That would actually be perfect, thank you darlin'." Jade said as Whitney handed over the hair tie. Jade put the lid back onto the mascara quickly and put the hair tie on her wrist. She pulled her thick, wavy black hair into a pony tail as well. "Ugh, I hate this. I should just cut it off." Jade muttered as she pulled her hair through the hair tie. Whitney nodded in agreement as she darkened her winged eyeliner.

"Cut it all off. Shave it. Go bald. Do it." Whitney encouraged. Jade let out a small laugh. "Do you think this is a fucking game?" Whitney asked, turning towards Jade dramatically. Jade raised an eyebrow before sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, I'll do it if you do it first." Jade sassed. Whitney simply squinted her eyes before turning back to her small visor.

"Well, we should probably go." Whitney said looking at the cars clock as it read 5:02. She glanced over out her window to see darker clouds start to cover the once empty sky. "It looks like it's going to rain." Whitney said aloud. Jade let out a small pterodactyl noise making Whitney jump. "Jesus Christ!" Whitney snapped as Jade made the noise again.

"Let's go then." Jade said, a small chuckle in her voice as she got out of the car. Whitney turned the car off and quickly got out of the car herself and quickly caught up to Jade. "Does my dress look alright?" Jade asked as she stopped in front of a store to see her reflection in the window. Whitney smiled as she pulled the back of Jade's white and floral dress down in the back slightly.

"I picked it, so you know I like it." Whitney smiled. Jade's dress was very 50's spring time. The dress was a cream with pink and purple flowers that twisted and curved in a design. It had a simple bateau neckline and almost reached Jade's knees, even when the sewn in petticoat didn't always have a full poof. It even had pockets, which Whitney was very excited for.

"Jade, it even has pockets! Pockets!" Whitney exclaimed excitedly. Jade eyes lit up slightly as she began trying to find the camouflage pockets. Jade let out a small noise of excitement when she finally found the pockets "Yeah I know!" Whitney smiled.

"You don't have pockets?" Jade asked as she looked over at Whitney's dress.

"No, it doesn't have pockets or flowers." Whitney said with a slight pout as she glanced at herself in the window. Her dress was the same plum purple that Jade's flowers were on her dress with a pleated bottom. The neckline was a sweetheart and had two fabrics slightly overlapping over the other. Underneath the neckline was a black belt that wrapped all the way around her midsection.

"We can share pockets." Jade said aloud, making Whitney stop trying to smooth out her dress and turn towards her smiling friend. "Come on, we're already late." Jade said before turning and walking towards the community building. Whitney gave herself one last look over before she caught up to Jade and started walking backwards. "You're going to fall." Jade smiled and shook her head. Whitney mocked Jade as she glanced behind her to make sure there weren't any cracks that her heels could stick into.

"I was a drum major in high school, I think I know what I'm doing." Whitney sassed back as Jade's plum colored heel got stuck in a crack. Jade let out a distressed noised as Whitney quickly grabbed her and held her up as her shoe fell off. "See, look, I wasn't even looking and _you_ almost fall over yourself." Whitney sassed. Jade glared up as she pushed her shoe back on and pulled it out of the crack.

"Fuck off." Jade muttered back as she continued to walk. Whitney let out a small huff as she caught up to Jade. "Heels hurt." Jade muttered, glaring down at her shoes. Whitney shrugged before Jade pushed her slightly, making Whitney stumble. "You know, not everyone can walk in heels, let alone run in them you whore." Jade snapped. Whitney rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"You're so small and angry." Whitney snickered. Jade stopped for a second before her eyebrows furrowed together in an annoyed confusion at her friends statement. Whitney stopped quickly realizing Jade wasn't beside her.

"You're the same height as me!" Jade exclaimed. Whitney's head tilted slightly before she shrugged defensively.

"Not right now!" Whitney defended. Whitney almost snorted as Jade's face fell of all expression.

"Whitney, I swear." Jade let out a small huff of a laugh before the two laughed together. The two began walking once more. It didn't take long for them to get to the building they needed to be at. "Ladies first." Jade smiled cheerfully before nudging Whitney closer to the door. Whitney instantly glared back at her friend as she opened the door and walked into the dimly lit building.

"Hi! Which side of the family?" An older woman asked cheerfully. Jade walked up behind Whitney as Whitney signed the guest book in front of the older woman.

"The Wilson's side." Whitney said feeling extremely awkward as she signed for both her and Jade.

"Is this your...girlfriend?" The older woman asked, glancing back at Jade cautiously. Whitney glanced back and gave quick apologetic look to Jade before turning back to the older woman.

"No, this is my friend, Jade." Whitney smiled, slightly pulling Jade to her side. The older woman seemed to relax at the realization, much to both Whitney and Jade's annoyance.

"Okay, just write your name on a name tag!" The older woman smiled as Whitney and Jade walked slightly to the right to make their name tags.

"Could I say I'm your wife?" Whitney heard Jade whisper as she wrote her name on the white sticker. Whitney snorted and shook her head. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't be your girlfriend then!" Jade whispered again, but Whitney simply swatted her arm. "Harder daddy." Whitney cringed instantly and glared at her friend who was almost in tears from having to keep her laughter contained.

"You're such an asshat." Whitney snapped back as she put the sticker with her name on it onto her chest.

"Right on the boob." Jade said aloud as she put her own name tag...right on her boob. Whitney snorted. Whitney pulled Jade towards the food table quickly. There wasn't a line. The sooner the two ate the sooner they could leave. That was her philosophy.

"Whitney!" A voice boomed. Whitney flinched slightly at the loud voice before she turned around to see her uncle walking towards the two. "Wow! How long has it been?" The man asked, slapping Whitney's shoulders, making her flinch once more. Whitney saw Jade glance over at her, concern washing over Jade's face. Whitney only shook her head slightly as to say it was fine.

"Years." Whitney said aloud with a forced smile. "Uncle Rick, this is Jade." Whitney smiled as she introduced Jade. Rick held out his and and shook Jade's hand before forcefully pulling Whitney to his side.

"New girlfriend, huh?" Rick said loudly. Jade cringed as Whitney's face flushed of color. "How many is that, huh?" Rick said shaking Whitney roughly. Whitney pulled herself away from the man

"Well, um, none...and um, this is my friend Jade." Whitney said aloud. "S-so, how's Sue?" Whitney asked, already knowing her voice was going right through his ears. Rick let out a booming laugh.

"Sue's great, but let's not talk about me." He said loudly once more. Whitney cringed as she knew he was saying this to stir the kettle of conversation with people if he kept talking as loud as he was. "Hey, maybe you'll be the first lesbian to marry in the family!" Rick smiled. Whitney cringed once more. "So you're with her, right Jade." Rick asked towards Jade. Jade opened her mouth to quickly, but was instantly shut down. "You know, she used to be so adventurous." His voice boomed. "She used to want to travel the world and do something with her life!" He smiled down as Whitney tried to make herself smaller. "Now look at her, the most adventure she's gotten is being with a woman." His laugh filled the building once more. "We thought she was going to be some famous person. A wrestler, right?" Whitney's heart sank at the mention. Jade's eyes met Whitney's instantly. They had both wanted to be wrestlers when they were younger, but that was a long time ago. "Or a writer? Right?" Rick asked aloud. All the air had been sucked from Whitney's lungs. "You ever read anything of hers, Jadey?" Rick questioned.

"Yes, I have, and I think it's great." Jade defended with a glare. Rick's face dropped, his amusement fled before instantly returning.

"A joking lesbo! Hey everyone, we got a joking lesbian! Actually, a joking lesbian couple!" He said aloud. Whitney's heart raced as she pulled herself away from her uncle. Jade glared at the tall man as he continued to shout out lies of the two.

"Oh God, I am so sorry I brought you here, I thought if I came I could see people I liked but oh God this isn't going as planned." Whitney mumbled lowly to herself, her heart refusing to calm itself as harsher thoughts flooded into her mind.

"Applebee's has better food and a better atmosphere. Come on darlin'." Jade said quickly towards Whitney as Jade pulled her towards the door. Whitney could only nod as Jade led the two out of the small building.

The sky had become a darker grey as the two exited the small community building. The wind had picked up slightly and the streets seemed considerably less busy. Whitney took in a breath of relief from being out of the building.

"God, I'm sorry. Holy shit, I knew this was a bad idea, I'm so stupid, Jesus." Whitney breathed out trying to calm her frantic heart as she put herself down. Jade shook her head and quickly pulled Whitney into a tight hug.

"It ain't your fault, darlin'!" Jade defended quickly, lightly stroking Whitney's back. "I'm so sorry we came out." Jade sighed. Whitney pulled away and shook her head, annoyed as she felt her heart continue to pound.

"No, no, no, this isn't your family, it's mine." Whitney breathed out. "I asked you to come so I wouldn't be alone. I just thought it would be better, but..." Whitney trailed off slightly. "We should go get Applebee's now. I need some chocolate." Whitney said aloud looping her arm with Jade's. Jade nodded as the two began walking towards the car.

"Hell yeah!" Jade smiled excitedly. "Sell your soul for chocolate!"

"YEAH!" Whitney yelled. Jade followed with a pterodactyl noise making the two laugh and ignore the slight howling in the wind.

That was until the wind started to pick up and litter started to fly across the ground. Whitney raised an eyebrow as Jade turned around slightly and nudged Whitney. Whitney watched a paper cup roll down the street. The nudging continued to Whitney's annoyance.

"What?" Whitney asked turning to Jade as she began pulling Whitney back towards the community building. Whitney turned around to follow and finally saw what must have caused Jade to become speechless. "What the _fuck?!"_ Whitney snapped as she saw a black cloud as it hurtled towards the town. The cloud was pure black and seemed to be as tall as all the buildings and as wide as the street...or maybe the whole town. The two quickly ran towards both the darkening cloud and the community building. Jade grabbed the handle of the door and began pulling.

"It's LOCKED!" Jade snapped. Whitney watched as the cloud got closer and bigger. Whitney turned her attention towards Jade as she continued to try and pull the door open.

"Try pushing it!" Whitney hissed as she put herself between the door and Jade and started pushing. To no luck. It was locked! Or jammed. Or someone was playing a prank.

"I tried pushing too!" Jade snapped back at Whitney. Whitney glared back at her friend. "Jesus Christ, we need to go!" Jade snapped as she stared at the billowing cloud of darkness. "Why is it so fast!"

"Get into a building!" Whitney snapped, pushing Jade down the street. No clouds she had ever seen in her life moved as fast as this black one. Whitney's heart raced as she stared at the massive darkness before she quickly turned to run towards Jade.

"They're all fuckin' locked!" Jade screamed as the wind began to pick up and howl loudly. Whitney caught up to Jade as she tried another door to a different shop. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Jade screamed. "CAN YOU NOT HEAR TWO FUCKING GIRLS SCREAMING WHAT'S SO FUCKIN' IMPORTANT THAT Y'ALL CAN'T OPEN Y'ALLS FUCKIN' DOORS?" Jade screamed at the door. Whitney shoved Jade quickly towards the car.

"Get to the fucking car." Whitney snapped. Jade glanced back at her as the wind started to blow even harder. Jade didn't have to be told twice as she started going to the car.

"Open it!" Jade snapped as the wind blew her hair into her mouth. Whitney quickly ran to her car as she patted herself, searching for her keys. "What are you waiting for! Death?! Because if you wait any longer-"

"I can't find the fucking keys!" Whitney's voice cracked as she tried to yell over the wind as it flung her hair into her eyes mercilessly. "Get under the car!" Whitney snapped as she stared at the quickly approaching darkness. Jade glared at Whitney before turning to look at the dark. "Now!" Whitney snappped. Jade quickly crawled under the car. Whitney quickly followed.

"God damn it, I knew I would die in Nebraska!" Jade snapped, tears running down her face in either anger or fear, Whitney couldn't tell. "Who's going to take care of my rats!" Jade snapped. Whitney almost laughed as she shook from the fear of whatever was in that dark. Whitney grabbed Jade's hand and closed her eyes as the billows rapidly came and devoured the car and the two underneath it.

* * *

Whitney blinked at the sudden pounding in her head. She quickly tried to sit up only to smack her head on the car's bottom.

"Ow, fuck!" She couldn't help but scream. Jade quickly opened her own eyes and turned towards Whitney, almost sitting up. "Wait don't!" Whitney snapped as she held her head in pain from both the throbbing of a headache and the bump she would probably have from hitting her head.

"We're not dead." Jade said aloud. Whitney turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "We're not dead, Whitney!" She exclaimed excitedly rolling out from under the car and standing up. Whitney followed soon after, steading herself on her car from the sudden light and from how fast she stood. Something klinked under her. She glanced down at the noise and saw her keys. Jade turned around to see Whitney looking at the keys.

"Bit late now." Jade muttered. Whitney glared at Jade as she reached down and grabbed her keys.

"I will kill you." Whitney snapped back instantly dusting off her backside. "My dress is dirty." Whitney pouted slightly as she saw a reflection from a store window of her back. Whitney saw in the window that Jade had turned around to look at her before turning away. Whitney knew Jade had glared or rolled her eyes at her. Probably both.

"Hey, are y'all okay?" Whitney heard Jade ask. Whitney turned to see Jade walking towards a man as he lay on the ground in the middle of the street. Whitney glanced around the town. The dark cloud was gone. Whitney turned and saw a few more people walking around. How long had the two been under the car, cowering in fear? It was as if the cloud hadn't done anything... "Sir, are y'all alright?" Jade asked again. Whitney turned her attention back to Jade before walking towards Jade.

The closer Whitney got, the more she could see of the man. His face was half on the pavement, but the side she could see was lined with dark lines of some sort. They looked like veins... The man quickly stood up revealing he had the lines on his arms and down his neck as well.

"Hey, y'all okay?" Jade asked one more time before the man grabbed her by the neck and held her up. Whitney gasped as Jade held onto the man's hands and tried to pull away.

"What the fuck are you doing mate!" Whitney snapped, quickly rushing up to the man and shoving him. It didn't seem to stop him. Jade continued to gasp for air. Whitney's heart raced as she pulled off one of her heels and ran at the man. Jade dropped as the end of the shoe went into the man's shoulder blade, making him fall over. Whitney let out a gasp as she realized what she had done.

"No-not okay." Jade coughed out as she backed away from the man. Whitney glanced back at Jade, fear written on her face. Jade looked harder before realizing and running over and pulling her shoe out of the seeming unaffected man as he squirmed to get up. Jade gave the shoe to Whitney before pulling her away from the man. Whitney stumbled slightly with the lack of both shoes on. Whitney hopped and put on her shoe quickly. "Two people are not okay now."

"Jade, not now!" Whitney snapped aloud as the two ran away from the man. Whitney glanced behind her and saw the man quickly making his way towards the two. Jade let out a sharp scream bringing Whitney's attention back to her front only to see a group of people with the same dark veins on their faces. "Go go gO!" Whitney snapped pushing Jade in the opposite direction of both the group and the singular man. The two quickly ran from the group.

"Come on, in here!" Jade said pulling Whitney through a door. Whitney quickly shut the door behind her and backed away. Pounding quickly followed. An almost inhuman like strength. Jade walked past Whitney and put a chair under the door handle. Even with the chair under the door, the pounding continued...until the wooden door began to crack. "Oh come on!" Jade hissed aloud. Whitney flinched as a part of the wood fell off and turned around, looking for something in the small, seemingly abandoned shop, to protect them with.

"Wait, there's a door here." Whitney said and pulled Jade towards the back of the room where the door was. Whitney saw Jade raised an eyebrow at the door. "Come on." Whitney said as she opened the door to reveal a candle lit stairwell.

"First, that door wasn't there a second ago, second, what the fuck are those things, and third that looks creepy as shit." Jade commented as Whitney began pulling her towards the door.

"First, do you want to die, second probably zombies do I look like I know, and there is no third, so go!" Whitney snapped as she pulled Jade down the stairs. The door closed behind the two instantly.

"You know, it probably locked." Jade muttered as Whitney began to pull Jade down the stairs.

"Okay, yeah, but it's better that way because then those crazy zombie people won't try and kill us." Whitney said aloud. Almost as soon as she said it, the second door began to pound. "Alright, let's actually go a little faster." Whitney's voice cracked slightly. The door opened behind them. "Okay, let's actually fucking BOOK IT." Whitney snapped and grabbed Jade's arm and started running down the stairs.

"Oh shit, my shoes!" Jade said aloud as her heels slipped off her feet almost having her fall down the flight of stairs. "It feels so nice but now I'm going to die from tetanus."

"Jade, just fucking run." Whitney hissed back as she held onto Jade to keep her balanced as the two continued to run down the stairs.

"Bitch, I'm going to end up with tetanus!" Jade snapped back. Whitney rolled her eyes as she pulled Jade down the stairs faster.

"Jade I swear to **FUCKING** God! We can fix the tetanus! We **can't** fix the DEAD!" Jade slowed slightly before catching up. A silent 'bruh' was heard. Whitney almost tripped her as the two got to the bottom of the stairs. Panic went through Whitney as she glanced back. The group of strange zombie people were still coming at them at an alarming rate. Whitney let out a small yelp as Jade grabbed her arm and began pulling her down a candle lit hallway to their left.

"Come to Nebraska, she said, it will be fun, she said!" Jade snapped as the two ran down the dark halls of the abandoned building.

"I'm going to fucking kill you myself, I swear to fucking God." Whitney snapped back before she pulled Jade around a sharp corner.

"If I get tetanus from the ground, you're payin' my medical bills." Jade sassed as the two continued to run.

"I'll buy you a fucking hospital if we don't die in general, okay?" Whitney snapped back as the two continued to run down the seemingly endless hallways. Jade quickly grabbed Whitney's arm and pulled her to a halt.

"Come on, this way!" Jade said as she pulled Whitney through the doorway and slammed the door behind the two. "Okay, now we gotta be quiet because apparently zombie people like to break doors." Jade muttered as they began walking backwards.

"Okay, yeah, I think zombies just want to fucking kill us, but either way, we should probably make sure the doors okay." Whitney sassed back.

"And who might you two be?" A British accent filled Whitney and Jade's ears as the stared at the door. They both jumped and let out small screams before they whipped around. Whitney turned towards Jade before the two twisted around. It looked like a throne room...that was in session. Two lines of people were sitting to the side and in the middle sat a man on a throne, looking at the two.

" _What the fuck_." The two said in unison. Whitney turned to Jade and pulled her back slightly.

"THAT IS MARK SHEPPARD." Whitney whispered franticly to Jade.

"I KNOW." Jade whispered back. "Wait a minute." She said and turned back towards the large group. "Hi." She said aloud. Whitney turned to Jade. "Okay, that wasn't good." Jade whispered back to Whitney. Whitney let out a small sigh before turning her attention back towards both the two lines of men and Mark Sheppard.

"Hi...s-so who are you?" Whitney asked innocently. Jade's head almost snapped to look at Whitney in confusion. Whitney swatted at her as the man continued to raise his eyebrows at the two.

"I go by many names." He said calmly. Whitney took in a breath. Oh God what was happening. So many scenarios went through Whitney's head. Where they filming a scene for Supernatural that the two just busted into? Did they know about the crazy zombie people? Did her and Jade die in that dark cloud and was this what the afterlife was like? Whitney's mind raced. "But, I would like to know your names first." The man said, slightly leaning against one of his armrests. Like this was all casual.

"Pfft. Our names don't matter!" Whitney squeaked out, her hands beginning to fidget with her dress. She was nervous. Who wouldn't be. She had stabbed a person earlier and yet here she stood, stuttering.

"Your majesty, if I may." A man spoke up and stood. "As harmless as they seem, they are still trespassers and broke into your throne room during a meeting." Whitney glanced over at Jade and raised an eyebrow. So it was a throne room? There was a meeting going on? What the fuck was happening?

"And what are you suggesting we do, James?" A different man spoke up. Something snapped and the man turned into a black dust cloud. Whitney let out a slight gasp, backing up slightly and glancing over at Jade, who continued to stare in either shock or awe.

"Yes, James, what is it that you suggest we do?" Everyone's attention snapped back to the British voice.

"W-well, your majesty, the easiest would be for you to simply use your powers to get rid of them, or simply give them to the hellhounds." The man known as James stuttered. Whitney's eyes widened at the statement, turning towards Jade. Hellhound? Jade glanced back and shook her head as if saying she didn't know what to do or what was happening. Hellhound...hell...they were in hell? If this was hell, that wasn't Mark Sheppard. Oh fuck, that was Crowley.

"Of course, we could do either of those, but then we would get no information from either of them on how they even got here in the first place." Crowley muttered, glaring at James, who only bowed and took a seat. "Now, if I may know your names." Crowley said turning his attention back towards the two.

"I mean, we would tell you our names but I'm not feeling very welcomed here." Jade said aloud. Whitney turned towards her quickly. Jade no. Jade glanced over. Jade yes. "I mean, I'm just sayin' that it's rude to be so hostile towards two pretty ladies in dresses." Jade sassed. "What I'm tryin' to say is, as pretty as we are, y'all can't all be so happy to see us." Whitney's eyes widened at the mention of knives and dicks. Whitney glared at Jade.

"Jade." Whitney warned lowly.

"Oh, so your name is Jade then?" Crowley's voice pulled both girls attention back to him as he stood up. Whitney instantly grabbed a lower part of her dress and started fidgeting once more.

"Um...y-y-your majesty..." Whitney sputtered out. "We-we were jus-t in the area. Great tourist attraction around these par-parts." Whitney muttered as Crowley slowly made his way towards the two.

"You're killing it out there." Jade muttered back towards Whitney. Whitney sent a death glare towards Jade as she sent a vibe of murder.

"Oh, I had no idea Hell was a great tourist attraction." Crowley said lowly. So this was Hell. Hell confirmed. Great grand fuck.

"Yeah, it's like an amusement park. But a run down one. Where you kind of go and smile but you know it's not as good as it used to be." Jade sassed and folded her arms. Whitney smacked Jade upside the head.

"Sh-she is a re-real jokester, haha! You could say her jokes are to DIE for!" Whitney forced a laugh out, her whole body slightly shaking. From her nerves or the forced laugh, she didn't want to find out.

"Jade the jokester." Crowley muttered, his words drawled out. "I do like a good joke...now and again." He muttered as he stood almost two feet from the two. Jade stood straight while Whitney backed up slightly. Jade glanced back at Whitney. "But as much as much as I like a good joke, here and there, I love a bit of a mystery a bit more." His eyes left Jade's and traveled to Whitney's, who had to take in a breath. "Now you," Crowley said, slightly turning towards Whitney and pointing. "You have peaked my interest." Shit, he was even more charming in real life. FUCK.

"O-oh?" Whitney squeaked, her slightly freckled cheeks began to burn.

"Crowley...King of Hell." Whitney could only nod. That answered the question if he was Crowley now. Okay, Whitney had decided that she was panicking.

"Really, the guy on the throne is a king, wow, wouldn't have guessed." Jade muttered aloud. The charming aura disappeared almost immediately as her turned back towards Jade.

"My name's Whitney, hi!" Whitney blurted out. Crowley's attention left Jade, to the relief of Whitney. Jade was going to get snapped into nothingness if she kept running her mouth. "I'm-um...I'm n-n-not a king of anything." Whitney stammered. "But umm...couldn't think of a better place to be king...than...Hell..." Whitney nodded slightly, her jaw slightly trembling as she spoke. Jade was wrong though. Whitney wasn't killing it. She was murdering it.

"I suppose you're right." Crowley smirked back at Whitney. If she was going to die, he was the cause. "Unless you believe this place is just a rundown amusement park, as your _friend_ puts it." Crowley said lowly, glancing over at Jade. Whitney shook her head quickly, her hands raised in defense as well.

"N-n-no, oh course not!" Whitney sputtered. "It's lovely...in...Hell." Whitney blinked as she began fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, I'm glad you like Hell, because, unfortunately, James was half right. You did trespass into my throne room during a meeting, and unfortunately, you and your _lovely_ , friend will have to stick around for a little while." Crowley muttered, glancing back at Jade. "I'm glad you find Hell lovely, though darling." Crowley smirked back at Whitney. God damn it. "I hope you find different parts of Hell just as lovely, because, unfortunately, you'll have to be chained somewhere that isn't the throne room." Crowley said aloud, turning his back and walked back towards his throne. "I hope this doesn't ruin your tourist attraction, kitten." Crowley muttered, flicking his wrist slightly towards Whitney and Jade. Four men stood from the spot as Crowley simply sat down.

"Chains? Kinky! Do you need some little kitty ears too? Because-" Jade stopped as Whitney smacked her upside the head once more. "What! Come on, chains! Kinky!" Jade defended as Whitney pulled the door open and pulled Jade out of the throne room.

"Jade I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD-" Whitney screamed as she pulled Jade down the halls once more before Jade interrupted.

"He's not going to hear it down here!" Jade insisted.

"JADE." Whitney snapped back feeling something in her chest that she could only describe as pure anger towards her friend. A loving anger, but a very strong loving anger.

"So, you're really shitty at gettin' us out of a situation." Jade muttered as the two continued to run down the halls. "Your face was gettin' so red!" Jade cooed affectionately.

"You know what? I hope you get tetanus." Whitney muttered back, feeling her cheeks warm again. "You know, I think we're taking the fact that that was actually Crowley back there and this is actually Hell, really really well." Whitney huffed out.

"Okay, I mean, I'm handled that it was Crowley back there just fine, but I mean, I don't think you did." Jade sassed back. The urge to turn and punch Jade was becoming stronger and stronger as the day went on, Whitney had found out.

"Alright, go fuck yourself." Whitney snapped back. Jade snickered before her eyes lit up.

"Give me your shoes!" Jade snapped as the two continued to run down the halls. Whitney glanced back at Jade with a raised eyebrow. There was a group of men, or demons, as it seemed, chasing the two.

"What the hell could my heels possible do for our situation?!" Whitney snapped as she pulled Jade around a corner before taking another sharp corner to try and buy the two time. Jade took in a deep breath as the two slowed down slightly to catch their breath.

"Just give me your fuckin' shoes." Jade hissed quietly. Whitney rolled her eyes as she hopped and took off one heel at a time before tossing them to Jade. "Oh ew, this one heel is all bloody." Jade muttered holding the right heel as if it were toxic. Right. Whitney had almost forgotten she had stabbed a man. Bile rose in her throat slightly. Footsteps stopped her from bending over and throwing up everything in her stomach. Jade turned to Whitney, a small mischievous look spread. Whitney cocked her head in confusion before Jade turned and stormed around the corner the two had just come from.

"Jade what the fUCK!" Whitney snapped as she ran after her friend. Whitney saw her friend jump and stab the two heels into a man's throat. He only stumbled backwards before pulling the two heels from him. Blood slightly spewed out of his neck. Jade turned back with a look of horror as Whitney stumbled back slightly from the sight.

"Run!" Jade's voice snapped at Whitney as she quickly ran past Whitney, quickly grabbing her and pulling her. "Fuck, I hate running." Jade huffed aloud. Whitney glanced over at her friend.

"Jade, you have just stabbed a man in the throat." Whitney said, baffled by what she had just said and still very queasy. Jade glanced back at her, her eyes slightly widened before she just nodded.

"Running is even harder now with this tetanus." Jade said as she slightly pulled Whitney faster. Whitney blinked before she shook off the slight sting in her throat, probably caused from too much acid.

"You just stabbed a man and you're joking about tetanus!" Whitney snapped as she caught up with Jade. "Jade, I have so much hate and respect for you right now." Whitney snapped. "I can't handle these emotions." Jade let out a slight snort as Whitney grabbed her and turned another corner. Hell sure was large. "This place is hell." Whitney said aloud as she turned another corner. A yelp grabbed her attention before she could laugh at her own shitty pun. Whitney turned around to see she was alone. She slunk up to the wall and glanced around the corner only to see Jade be grabbed by two of the demons.

"Get your filthy hands off me, I'm a fuckin' lady!" Jade snapped at the two as they easily lifted her off her feet and held her arms down as she squirmed to touch the ground. Whitney gasped silently as she watched her friend be pulled away. The two eyes met. "As said by a good friend of mine," Jade said aloud calmly, never taking her eyes off Whitney's as she continued to be taken away. "Fucking bOOK IT!" Jade screamed as she began squirming again. Whitney backed up slowly before two different men walked suddenly around the corner. Whitney let out a sharp scream as she took her friends advice and fucking booked it.


	2. Kinkshaming

**Written by Sunset. We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And fucking boOK IT!" Jade shouted still squirming to reach the ground below her. "Shit, shit shit!" She heard Whitney chant as she bolted down the hallway away from the pair of demons coming for her. "Fuckin' put me the hell down you two-bit, black-eyed Susans!" The southern girl growled kicking at the meatsuits' stomachs. Her flailing feet managed to connect with some painful spots on her captors and they dropped her, causing her to fall on her side. "Wow, rude." She snapped. Jade scrambled to her feet and took off running after Whitney.

She heard a familiar sounding cry of fear and put a lil more pep in her step. She grabbed one of their discarded heels from the floor; rounding a corner Jade saw her friend quite literally cornered by the two demons. With a cry she launched herself onto the back of one of the men, bring her arm around and piercing his neck. Whitney gave a scream at the sight of her friends' anger.

"Jade what the FUCK!" Whitney snapped aloud.

"Fuckin' run! I got these bitches!" Her southern accent was thick in her rage. Jade pulled down on the heel, bringing the demon down with little grace. It was quite messy, her dress was ruined now! God damn it. The second of the pair grabbed for the young southern girl, forgetting all about the mid-western girl- who in the confusion of her best friends' rage, ran like hell.

"This place is hell, LITERALLY!"Jade let out a groan of irritation trying to duck the hands.

"Could you fuckin' not Whitney?!" She shouted down the hallway. "Ah! I thought I told y'all to put me the fuck down!" Jade snapped in a huff and tried to squirm away yet again. One demon held her arms and the other held her feet, and literally started to carry her down the hallway.

"We'll put her in one of the torture rooms, probably have to chain her up." The one who didn't have their filthy hands on her said. "We have to leave her alive." He continued. Jade huffed.

"Geez, if you wanted a sex slave you coulda asked." Jade started to laugh, even though she knew in the back of her mind she was probably gonna die in Hell.

"So, how did you get here?" Her 'guardian' asked, sitting on a chair across from the girl.

"RRRRRRREEEEEE" Jade screeched, belting her best pterodactyl noise. The demon cringed before letting out a sigh.

"I'll ask you again; How. Did. You. Get. Here." His eyes turned black as he squinted.

"Rrrrreeeee." Jade growled lowly, determined to not give any information. God knows she didn't want them to end up getting their hands on Whitney. Jade could never forgive herself if something happened to her best friend just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Jesus fuck." The demon exclaimed exasperatedly, before he walked out of the room. "I can't deal with this bullshit." The door slammed shut behind got off the dirty metal floor and shouted after him.

"Rude!" Jade she walked towards the door, testing the length of the chains around her wrists. They stopped just before she could reach the door with her hands. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed, kicking the door with her foot. "Ow fuck! That was dumb." She shook her foot, trying to get the pulsing pain to go away. Jade plopped down as far away from the door as she could.

It felt like hours had passed before she finally heard the sound of conversation outside her prison.

"She hasn't given you any answers yet?" One voice inquired.

"Nothing aside from a shitty screeching noise. Won't say anything else." A second replied.

"If y'all are gonna kill me, can I at least wear something cuter than this dirty dress?" Jade asked, snickering as she leaned her head back against the wall.

"She's sassy when she actually speaks." The second voice grunted.

"We'll leave her for a while longer." The first voice said.

"RUDE." Jade's voice echoed off the dingy walls of the room. Jade heard a sound. She knew it almost instantly as the sound of someone facepalming, along with a groan of probably irritation.

Another set of hours had passed when the large metal door creaked open. A different man from earlier walked in and sat down in the chair.

"Let's try this again," He extended his hand, "My name is James, what's your name?"

"What?" Jade tilted her head staring at his hand in confusion.

"My name is James, what is your name?" The demon repeated politely.

"What?" She squinted at him as if trying to make sense of what he was saying. He cocked his head, was the girl actually deaf and they just didn't realize it.

"I said, my name is James. What is your name?" He said a third time, his voice slightly stared at him for a good moment, trying not to laugh because she could hear him fine.

"What." She said again, finally breaking into a laugh. The demon shouted in anger and lunged forward grabbing her by her neck. "Le-let me go!" She kicked at their stomach and let out a scream for help.

"Hey! I told you no harm was to come to her!" A British accent shouted into the room. A snap of fingers was heard and the man choking Jade turned into a black cloud of dust. The figure stepped into the room; it was Mark Shep-er..., Crowley.

' _We're actually IN Supernatural, he's Crowley for godssake_.' She hissed to herself. "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS COOL!" Jade exclaimed. "Can ya do it to me?" Her earnest expression for death unsettled Crowley a little bit.

"You actually want me to kill you, love?" He looked at her in confusion.

"No, not right now, I'm just being sarcastic." Jade rolled her eyes. Jesus, why can't anyone understand her self-depreciating humor.

"I see…" He murmured, eyeing her.

"But, jokes on you I want to die all the time."

"Now I see what the guards were talking about. Sassy and frustrating." Crowley muttered as he sat in a chair, regarding her carefully.

"Fight me." Jade snapped at him.

"Alright, let's not do any fighting unless absolutely necessary." Crowley muttered. "But, you know my name and I know yours." Crowley said in a soft tone.

"And your point is?" She sassed, narrowing her eyes. Fuck, if he really was the King of Hell, she was going to be dead and stuck here _forever_.Crowley sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

"Why don't we start with how you got here and why, alright darling?"Jade gave a soft sigh and looked up at him.

"Well, it all started when I was 12." Crowley looked at her confused. "I posted a comment on YouTube, and a girl commented back. We continued to message each other over the course of a year, then we started to talk on a social media website. Then we texted, and well, we became best friends and then-"

"Oh my god, this is not what I meant." She looked up at Crowley and his incredulous look.

"What? Short version?"

"Please." Jade sighed with irritation,

"No one ever listens to me, god damn it!" Crowley's patience was running thin, he reached out to her using his evil demon-y powers to cut off her air. Jade let out a snort and looked at him, "Harder daddy." That was the final straw, apparently. Crowley squeezed harder around her throat and her eyes went wide. _'Oh fuck, happy place happy place. I'm gonna die.'_

Jade's head pounded harshly before the world swirled before her and went dark.

* * *

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, I'm gonna fucking DIE!_ " Whitney sprinted down the hallway, not bothering to look behind her to see if any of those demons were following her. She jerked open the exit door and slammed it shut behind her, leaning heavily against it whilst trying to catch her breath. " _Holy shit…. Holy shit… I think I'm safe. But, JADE. SHE'S STILL IN THERE WHAT IF SHE DIES?!"_ Firmly pressing a hand over her heart she forced herself to breathe deep. " _Step one we calm down, step two we find Jade, and step three we get the FUCK out of here._ " _Now...where am I?_ :

Pushing off the door she stepped into the road.

"Ouch." She hissed, feeling her bare feet touch the hot pavement. She would have to find new shoes in between steps one and two. Her feet were fucking killing her. If they really were in the Supernatural world she would have to be very careful. God (literally) knows what creatures could be lurking just around the corner.

The buildings looked familiar. Whitney thought she must still be in Superior, thank fuck for that. Whitney sighed heavily, walking down the street to where she had the car parked. " _At least I have the fucking keys this time._ "

Whitney unlocked the car door and poked around in the backseat looking for her trademark Converse, as well as her skinny jeans and a purple and black tank top she had brought. She knew it was smart to make herself and Jade bring a change of clothes.

_"You never know what you may need a clean set of clothes for, Jade." Whitney chastised Jade as she rolled up her skinny jeans and shoved them into a small backpack. Jade rolled her eyes as she threw her own pair of skinny jeans, a simple 'My Chemical Romance' band shirt and her own converse at Whitney._

_"Psh, yeah, whatever Whitney. I'll bring them if it'll make you happy." Jade sassed back as Whitney caught the flying clothes, sending a glare back at her friend as she rolled up Jade's clothes and shoved them into her backpack as well._

Whitney almost laughed as she thought of the memory. It hadn't even been 24 hours and so much had happened. For example, Jade got to meet Whitney's shitty uncle and then almost die! Well...Whitney hoped Jade was still alive. Fuck that would really blow. How could she even begin to explain that to Jade's parents?

" _Hello, yes, you are Jade's mom and dad correct? I'm sorry to have to tell you, but, your daughter and I got swallowed up by a big cloud of darkness and ended up in Supernatural's Hell only for your daughter to be tortured and killed by Crowley and his evil demon buddies._ " Whitney mocked her thoughts as she quickly changed into her skinny jeans, tank tops, and shoes; praying to whatever deity there was that no one was watching her change. " _Yeah that would go over SO well._ " She snorted as she slipped on her backpack with Jade's clothes and slammed the car door. As she looked up from her door, she couldn't help but yelp. Just on the other side of her car stood one of those zombie rabid people

"Oi mate! Back the fuck up!" Whitney started to back away from her car, staring at the almost translucent black veined creature in front of her. Jesus, is this an episode of The Walking Dead or Supernatural The rabid looking creature growled and started walking towards her, shuffling forward sniffing. Whitney continued to back up, her heart beginning to race as she contemplated her options. She could try and push him away or run like hell. Her feet scuffed across the pavement as she backed up further and further. Taking three steps back for every one of the rabid's forward.

"O-okay… Nice rabid zombie looking person. Please don't hurt me. It's all gonna be fi-NE! Ow!" She gave a cry falling backwards onto her ass. The being gave a cry and lunged for her, wanting to feed on her flesh. "Jesus fucking Christ, NO!" She threw her hands out in front of her trying to keep the creature from touching her.

A surge of energy rushed through Whitney's body and the sound of a thud from a few feet away caught her attention. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the creature laying facedown on the pavement a few feet away.

"What tHE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" She screeched scrambling back further and looking down at her hands in horror. A sharp growl drew her attention from her current state of surprise. It was another one of those things. Whitney quickly scrambled to her feet and looked at the creature. "Oh fuck what the FUCK!" Whitney gasped as she felt her stomach churn slightly before she looked back towards the zombie rabid thing as it stumbled towards her. Whitney took a deep breath before she threw her hands out towards the thing. The same surge of energy went through her body; and sure enough, the creature went flying 15 feet back into the side of building. "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK." Whitney breathed in again before she looked at her surroundings and saw that the monsters were coming in twos and threes. Oh God, oh God, oh FUCK. She needed to calm down. Panicking wouldn't help her now. But there she stood, as the monsters continued to come at her from different angles, surrounding her as she panicked. How was Whitney supposed to save Jade if Whitney was dead? How was she supposed to do _anything_ if she was dead. Oh GOD. Whitney squeezed her eyes shut as the voice in her head continued to speak negatively. She had to stop thinking and start doing...but oh fuck what could she do? That was when she felt a large energy burst throughout her body as her fear seemed to literally burst out of her.

Whitney felt another wave of nausea as she opened her eyes. The horde of those rabids were flying into buildings.

"Holy shit." Whitney whispered aloud as she watched one land on top of a roof. Whitney leaned down slightly, her hands resting on her knees as she took in a deep breath. She stood up straight. "Jade, I'm coming to get you. I want my FUCKING Applebees!" Whitney proclaimed aloud as she took off running back towards the building that apparently contained Hell itself. " _God this is one weird dream._ " Whitney thought to herself as she pulled open the door, slightly struggling against the wind " _God I_ _ **hope**_ _it's a dream._ " Whitney thought to herself as she opened up the literal door to Hell. A new feeling swelled in her chest. _Hope_. _Excitement_. _Determination._ She felt as if she could take on the world.

"There's the one from before, grab her!" Whitney jumped at the sudden voice of a demon as she reached the end of the long stairway. Whitney gasped slightly as she saw him reach for her arm.

"Oh shit!" Whitney snapped, flinching slightly before she flicked her wrist and sent the demon flying against a wall. A snap had both her and the other demon's attention as the first demon's body lay motionless on the floor. A black trail of smoke left the man's mouth.

"Holy shit." Whitney and the other demon whispered. The demon backed away from her before bolting, probably going to tell Crowley about her presence once more. In a panic, she quickly raised her hand only for a jolt of energy to come flying out of her finger tips and send the demon flying against a far wall. Okay, panicking seemed to be the source of her power...which wasn't good. She was always panicking. Whitney let out another sigh as her stomach continued to growl from the sudden use of powers. But, she had to find Jade, so onwards she went, rushing away from the demon as he struggled to get up from the far end of the hallway.

As she walked down the hallways, it seemed rather empty. Every time a demon tried to grab her, she freaked out and sent them flying. After a while, the demons stopped showing up. Either they were too scared to fight her, or they were smart enough to not try. She hoped she appeared to be more terrifying than she actually was. She was a lot like Jade, both shouted 'fight me' on a regular basis, but in reality, both of them were huge softies and wanted to cry when someone yelled at them.

As Whitney continued walking down the empty hallways of Hell, she finally came across a door. When she opened it, she saw another set of stairs.

"I am so sick of stairs." Whitney muttered to herself. "Crowley is really good at his job, these stairs are hell." Whitney mumbled to herself, letting out a small cackle as she started walking down the stairs. "Jade, you best be alright after all this stair walking or I'm going to kill you myself." Whitney muttered as she slowly tiptoed down the stairs, peeking around every corner she could. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she noticed a room without a door. She looked around the corner into the room and noticed it was completely empty of anything; except for a cage.

" _This doesn't look like a torture room._ " Whitney thought to herself as she walked into the open room. " _What the fuck is with the giant cage?_ " Whitney thought as she walked up to it. " _Oh God, what if Jade was right and Crowley was a kinky freak. How fucked up would that be?_ " Whitney thought to herself almost laughing at the horrible idea. Whitney took a few steps forward examining the barred cage and it's base. There was something written in a strange language around the base. Whitney cocked her head in confusion as she knelt down and brushed her fingers across the foreign writing. Probably Latin. What was even with all the Latin? Why was Latin such an evil language?

"Who are you?" Whitney gave a cry and fell backwards onto her ass before she looked up at the cage. Holy SHIT. This couldn't be fucking happening.

"W-well that would depend...who are **you**?" Whitney stuttered aloud, her fingers fisted in the hem of her shirt as she fidgeted slightly. The figure stepped forward to the front of the cage, pressing into it to look at her. God DAMN IT. That was literally Satan.

"I am Lucifer, y'know, Satan? Evil itself, whatever it is you humans call me." He said dramatically as he leaned against the cage's bars. Fuck he was sassy in real life too. Why were all things evil so sassy and pretty?

"L-lucifer?!" Whitney squeaked up at him, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She knew who it was but saying it loud helped her realize that he was just casually standing. Lucifer.

"Yep, that's me." He said, glancing at his nails. So much sass. "Now, I told you my name," He said, looking back down at her. "What is yours?" Whitney stood up, dusting off her back as she tried not to look at him for too long.

"My-uh,my name is um...Whitney... um sir, Lucifer? Lucifer sir?" Whitney stuttered out an introduction, glancing up at him. Even with a glance she saw the slight mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he gave a chuckle. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. She had to look stupid. In front of Satan. She was a flustered mess in front of Satan. He had to be enjoying this.

"Lucifer is fine, my dear, Whitney." Holy shit did he just say dear? Whitney thought she was gonna lose it, oh God what did she do to deserve this. "So, what brings you down here? Didja come to see lil' ole me?" He teased, his eyes flashing red as he looked Whitney up and down.

"Oh God, no, I-I just got lost." Whitney stammered. "I-uh...was looking for a friend of mine. You haven't happened to see her have you?" Whitney asked. "She's about my height, long black hair, very snarky, doesn't know when to shut up, has a daddy kink." Whitney babbled only then realizing what she had just said out loud. Lucifer simply chuckled. At least she was entertaining Satan.

"Nope, haven't seen anyone like that." Lucifer gave a shrug. "But honestly, I figured you'd came down here for my help." He said. Whitney raised an eyebrow cautiously up at him.

"Why would I do that?" Whitney's hands went to her hips as she squinted at him in confusion. He gave a dramatic shrug.

"There is a terrible darkness growing inside of your soul, I thought you came to have it removed or something." Whitney's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she played his words over in her head.

"Darkness?" Whitney questioned as her eyebrows continued to stay furrowed as she became annoyed by his words. "What the fuck do you mean I have darkness inside me?" Whitney scoffed. "I'm not **that** bad of a person!" She snapped, her hand going to her chest in defense. " _Jesus fuck how rude!_ " Whitney thought to herself as Lucifer simply raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You know what?I don't have time for this, I have a friend I need to go save before she becomes food for the hellhounds." Whitney snapped as she turned around and started walking towards where she had come in from. Who the fuck did he think he was? _Satan_? Okay, yeah he technically was but he didn't just get to tell her she had darkness growing inside of her soul.

"Say wait, sweetheart, would you like to let me out of here? I promise I'd take care of you." Lucifer asked quickly before she left the room. Whitney turned slightly. Did he just call her sweetheart?

"I-I uhm, I don't think that is a good idea, for one." Whitney muttered aloud, annoyed from the slight heat that rose in her cheeks from just being called 'sweetheart' by the devil, no less. "Second, you just said I had darkness in my soul, which is rude, I'm not that bad." Whitney rolled her eyes at him. "And third, I'm just gonna err, get the fuck out of here!" Whitney raised her eyebrow looking at the literal Devil himself and headed up the steps. "But, uhm, it was nice to meet you Lucifer...I guess?" Whitney muttered as she quickly left the room.

As Whitney walked halfway up the steps, she found another door to her left. Curiosity killed the cat, but Crowley was going to kill her friend. Whitney pushed open the door and looked inside. A long corridor with doors on either side met her sight. Whitney let out a long winded sigh. This was going to take forever.

As she walked into the hallway, she noticed how empty it was. Did Hell have off days? Did demons just go to Earth and chill? What a weird thought... Slowly, she made her way down the hallway, peeking into the little barred window on each door. Most of the rooms were empty. As she neared the end of the corridor she heard the cry of what sounded like an angry man.

"Harder daddy." God dammit Jade. Whitney walked towards the commotion. She was getting really tired of Hell.

"What the fuck?!" A voice exclaimed. That was Crowley's voice!

" _Oh God, he's with Jade oh SHIT!_ " Whitney quickly ran to the door that was making all the noise before she burst into the room. There, she saw a very confused looking Crowley. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"We have her cornered! We'll get her this time!" Whitney heard voices behind her as they seemed to run towards her.

"Where the fuck is Jade." Whitney snapped at the King of Hell.

"I have no idea." Crowley said, looking back at the empty chains.

"What the fuck do you mean you have no idea?! I just heard her voice, shit head." Whitney snapped, suddenly feeling her stomach churn as she continued to glare at Crowley. "I have been having a really bad day, and I don't know what the fuck is going on," Whitney complained aloud as she walked closer to him in his seat. "So I would appreciate it if you would tell me where my fucking friend is." Whitney snapped lowly as she stood in front of the King of Hell, simply glaring. That was until she felt clammy hands grab her arms. Whitney let out a scream of both fear and anger flinging her arms back and sending whatever had grabbed her off of her. She whipped around and held out her hand, picking up a demon with her power and flinging it out the door. Whitney took in a sigh. "You know, I'm actually really volatile right now, so if you _don't_ tell me where Jade is," Whitney snapped, pointing a finger at Crowley, "I don't know what will happen." Crowley only rolled his eyes at her attempt to frighten him.

"Listen princess, none of us have any idea where your friend went!" Crowley hissed as he watched her throw his demons out the door or into the wall as if it were a sport. "So I suggest you haul your ass out of here before I decide to kill you myself." Crowley muttered, standing up from his chair, slightly towering over Whitney. Fuck, if whenever Whitney watched the Supernatural conventions and Jared and Jensen made fun of how short Mark was, they had to be giants. Extra large giants.

"O-okay, let's not get all...murdery, in lack of better words." Whitney muttered, taking a step backwards. "But I just want you to know that I will fight my way through literal Hell and high water to find Jade and make sure she is okay." Whitney growled. "So, unless you want more of your little demon army to talk shit and get hi-" Whitney paused as she heard the familiar ring of a telephone. Was it hers? Whitney raised an eyebrow slightly as she pulled her backpack around and looked through it. It was her phone! Who would interrupt her in the middle of a lecture this important? "Hello?" Whitney said as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Dude, y'all won't believe the dream I just woke up from!" Jade's voice echoed through with a laugh. Whitney's heart raced slightly.

"Jade!" Whitney exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh, God my head is killing me…" Jade groaned as she sat up in bed, her mind swimming from the weirdest dream she had ever had in her life. "I have definitely been watching too much Supernatural lately." Jade muttered as she slowly crawled out of bed. Rubbing her temples, she walked to her duffle bag on the floor. Jade was glad that she and Whitney had decided to rent a hotel for the next couple of days while they went to Whitney's reunion. Jade was also incredibly thankful that Whitney was close enough to Jade for Whitney to choose her as her support to help Whitney deal with her family at her reunion.

Thinking of Whitney, where on earth was she? They were supposed to be getting ready for the reunion this afternoon. Jade dug a spare change of clothes out of her bag and set them aside to change into later. Jade took her phone from it's charging station on the nightstand. She unlocked the screen and scrolled through her contacts to find Whitney's number; selecting it, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Whitney's voice echoed through the line.

"Dude, y'all won't believe the dream I just woke up from!" Jade laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jade!" She sounded so relieved and excited to hear Jade's voice.

"Yes darlin', it's me. I have awoken from the dead. Now where on earth are ya? We're supposed to be getting ready for the reunion soon, or did I oversleep again?" Jade continued as she walked over to the window of the hotel room and looked out at the sky.

"W-What?" Whitney asked, confusion in her voice.

"Or did y'all just go get some ice?" Jade questioned, looking over and noticing the ice bucket was gone.

"Jade what the fuck do you mean?!" Whitney snapped suddenly. Jade raised an eyebrow at her friend's sudden outburst.

"I mean to say, where are y'all?" Jade questioned again as she sat on the hotel bed.

"I-I'm in hell!" Whitney snapped. God, Jade could picture her now with her hand on her hip and her eyebrows furrowed together. Whitney didn't realize it, but she had a 'mom' look and Jade found it hilarious as hell.

"You mean the reunion?" Jade asked. "That's what I was talking about! Did you let me oversleep and try to go by yourself?!" Jade scolded lightly. "Sweetheart, I told you all you'd have to do was shove me out of bed and I'd get up. The whole reason we're even back in Nebraska was specifically for this, I didn't want ya to go alone." Jade said softly but was only met with an annoyed sigh.

"No, I mean literal Hell asshat. Holy fucking shit." Whitney groaned out. "Yeah hold on a second, I'm making sure she's okay." Whitney muttered to someone.

"Literal hell?" Jade raised an eyebrow. "Whitney what on earth-wait, who are you talking to!" Jade shot off the bed and started toward the door. Her reflection in the mirror caught her eye making her stop in her tracks. " _What the fuck happened to me!_ " Jade thought to herself as she looked at her body in the mirror. She was in the dress she was going to wear to the reunion except it was wrinkled and covered in dirt and blood.

"Jade do you NOT remember the fucking dark cloud we got sucked into? We hid under the car! For fuck sake, we had rabid looking zombie people chase us into a building and we ran. We ended up in Crowley's throne room. And I do not mean we stumbled into a filming of a Supernatural episode, I mean, we ended up in LITERAL HELL AND YOU SHOULD REALLY GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME OUT BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT DIE." Whitney's voice cracked as she seemed to get more and more distressed.

"That was real?" Jade gasped, eyes going wide as she continued to stare at her reflection. It all made sense now, the blood on her clothes, the headache she woke up with, the strange-ass dream.

"YES." Whitney hollered. A loud yelp of pain was heard as Whitney continued talking. "I came to rescue you from one of the torture rooms and you were GONE and I got SCARED and please, please, pleASE HURRY THE FUCK UP." Whitney snapped quickly.

"Oh shit. OH SHIT OKAY HANG ON!" Jade cried into the phone before she hung up and jerked a pair of jeans onto her legs and ripped the dress over her head. She grabbed one of her band shirts and a spare pair of shoes she had stuffed in her bag. Jade hopped into her shoes as she slipped the shirt onto her tucked her cellphone into her pocket and ran out of the hotel room.

" _So, if I somehow teleported myself back to the hotel room, then that means I can go back to Hell. Shit how do you EVEN teleport?_ " Jade groaned inwardly trying to ignore her thoughts of self-doubt. She had to get back there and help her friend, she couldn't leave her there alone to die! "Okay, deep breath. You can do this Jade, your friend's life and your life depend on it." Jade muttered to herself, and breathed in deeply and mentally pictured the room she had been held in. She felt a familiar pounding in her head as she took a few steps forward. She was almost overcome with a sense of vertigo as the world came into focus before her.

"Jade thank FUCK you're here. Let's leave please!" Whitney's hands grasped her arm as she clung close to her friend. Jade looked around taking in the scene: bodies of Crowley's demon henchmen were lying in the floor and Crowley stood on the other side of the room staring in slight shock and awe.

"Is there any place in particular ya wanna go?" Jade raised an eyebrow at her friend. Whitney looked back at her friend, her face scrunched up in an annoyed confusion.

"You are so small… and you just took out at least 20 of my men. How in the world did you manage that?" Crowley whispered in a small voice looking around at the stared at Jade incredulously, that urge to fucking deck her was back.

"I swear to God, Jade. JuST GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE MORE COME." Whitney snapped once more.

"Geez okay, okay you don't have to yell. Hang on tight!" Jade grabbed Whitney's other arm and squeezed her eyes shut. Jade had no clue where they would end up but anywhere was better than Hell.

* * *

The sound of retching brought Jade's mind back to consciousness.

"Over ten years of not throwing up, down the drain.." Whitney muttered as she spit on the ground.

"Did I get us out of Hell?" Jade's eyes slowly opened and then half shut as she fought off the worsening headache.

"Honey, you got us so far away from Hell it isn't even funny. LOOK at the sign above us." Whitney's hand lifted to point upwards. Jade tilted her head up and read the sign. "Welcome to Germany" in both English and, she assumed, German.

"Oh shit, we are a long ways away from home, ain't we?" Jade questioned as she started up at the sign. Whitney let out a small sigh.

"Jade I swear to God I am going to fucking DECK you." Whitney snapped.

"HEY, at least we are away from Crowley and Hell! Since we're here, we may as well stay for the strudel." Jade shrugged lightly, trying to make good of a bad situation. Whitney let out another exasperated sigh.

"You're right, may as well." Whitney shook her head and looped arms with Jade.

"Shit! Maryland? Are you even serious right now?!" Jade cried in exasperation, holding her head in her hands in both pain and frustration

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We're closer than we were before, right?" Whitney knelt down and touched her friend's shoulder. "Friend, are you okay?" Jade nodded and breathed deep to clear her mind.

"Yes, I'm fine, or at least I will be once I manage to get us back to the fuckin' hotel!" Jade stood up and looked around. At least she got them in the United States, right? Right.

"Let's give it another go." Whitney took her friend's hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Right, let's try again. Ready?" Jade looked to her friend waiting for her signal. Whitney nodded and gave her the best smile she could manage. Truth be told, Whitney was freaked the fuck out. While being able to 'fast-travel' as one would in a video game was cool and all, this was scary as shit. She would never get mad at loading screens again. As much as it hurt Jade to teleport, it didn't do much for Whitney either. She would appreciate random facts while the world loaded instead of it twisting in front of her very eyes.

The world seemed to curl in on itself for a moment before it righted itself just as quickly. Whitney very quickly realized her whole body was soaking wet and her feet were not touching the ground. Oh God, oh God, where were they now?!

"Holy shit, Whitney I am SO sorry! Hang on I'll get us out of here!" Jade's voice cried over the sound of waves. Wait, waves? Whitney whipped her head around and tried to see. Except she couldn't, all she could see was fucking water.

"You dropped us in the ocean?!" Whitney screeched.

"It was an accident, I don't even know how it happened! I am so, so sorry." Jade replied

The world swirled and curved again and suddenly there it was, their hotel room; just as messy and dark as it was when they had left for the reunion.

"Oh my god." Jade groaned out kneeling down in front of the trash can and retching, her throat burning as her body tried to balance itself back out again. Whitney cringed slightly from the sudden noise of Jade.

"I have no idea what the fuck just happened but I have never been more happy to see a hotel room in my life." Whitney cried sitting beside her friend, lightly rubbing her back as she continued to vomit and Whitney continued to hold back her own from the sight and sound.

* * *

Both girls had showered and ordered a pizza plus wings to split while they discussed what on earth had happened.

"So, what you're telling me is somehow we managed to get sucked up into the Supernatural world through that big black cloud? AND that we also somehow have these freaky new powers?" Jade sat across from Whitney on the bed, a slice of pepperoni pizza in hand.

"Apparently that's what is going on, I think." Whitney took a sip of her pop, or as Jade referred to it as, soda. "How else would you have been able to teleport? How else would I have been able to throw people around? I think that was the only thing that bought me some time before you came back." Whitey sighed out.

"I cannot believe this, this all has to be some freaky dream, or we're in a conjoined coma." Jade put her head in her hands. Whitney patted her friend's head.

"I mean, come on Jade, weirder things could be happening." Whitney looked at her with wide eyes. "We could be in The Walking Dead." Whitney muttered.

"I wouldn't last a fuckin' minute and you know that sweetpea." Jade finished her slice of pizza and her drink, before she hopped up to brush her teeth. Whitney only nodded, a slight look of terror. Jade hadn't seen all of the Walking Dead. She hadn't seen the horrors Whitney had,

"I mean, when I watch the show, I get worried, let alone if someone was trying to kill me an eat me. Like. No thanks." Whitney gave a laugh as she followed to brush her own teeth. "The horrors, Jade." Whitney muttered as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"From what I've seen, I don't wanna know how we'd fare." Jade muttered as she began brushing her teeth. Jade glanced at the side of the counter. The ice bucket was sitting there, empty.

"Do you want me to go get ice?" Whitney asked as she brushed her teeth and noticed her friend's eyes land on the empty ice bucket. Jade shook her head as she spit out her toothpaste.

"No, we should probably go to bed." Jade said, looking at herself in the mirror. There were light bags under her eyes. Darker than usual. "These bags are designer." Jade muttered as she pulled her face down slightly. Whitney snorted as she spit out her toothpaste.

"Fuck off." Whitney muttered as Jade turned and left the bathroom. The room was a mess. She needed to get her things together. Whitney, instead, came out of the bathroom and threw herself on the bed. Jade rolled her eyes slightly at the action as Whitney crawled under the covers. Jade began to straighten up the room. "Honey buns, do you want me to help you clean up?" Whitney asked aloud.

"Nah sugar, I've got it. We are checkin' out tomorrow correct?" Jade inquired as she shoved her other clothes into her bag. Whitney nodded.

"Yeah, we have to leave by 11 or they'll drag us out by our necks." Whitney laughed turning over and fluffing the pillows.

"How rude of them." Jade snickered crawling in beside her friend. "I am bushed, we'll figure out where to go in the morning. I'll pop us on over where we parked the car and we can drive it back here to load up. If we really are in the Supernatural world, we really should look into finding a safer place." Jade said seriously.

"We'll hide underground or something." Whitney yawned her response. "OH! I wanted to tell you who I met today." She turned over to face Jade, her eyes slightly lighting up.

"Aside from the King of Hell and the demons?" Jade raised an eyebrow. Whitney nodded.

"I met Lucifer." Jade wanted to laugh at how thrilled her friend looked as she said she met Satan, but all she could do was give her friend a shocked expression.

"Lucifer?" Whitney nodded. "Like, literal Satan." Whitney nodded again. "You didn't think to tell me this before?!" Jade snapped, slightly flicking her friends nose. Whitney glared back.

"I didn't think it was relevant! He's still in the cage!" Whitney tried to defend herself. Jade let out a sigh.

"As long as he stays there." Whitney rolled her eyes at Jade's comment. What a mama bear.

"Also, he told me that I had a 'terrible darkness growing inside my soul'." Whitney mocked. "That's fucking sad if Satan thinks my soul is dark. I gotta reevaluate my fucking life." Whitney muttered lowly, looking down slightly.

"Oh please, he was probably just trying to get under your skin Whitney, don't even worry about it. I'll protect you." Jade leaned over and smooched the top of her head.

"You are such a mom." Whitney scoffed.

"I also think maybe we should try and find the Winchesters once we check out." Jade said, slightly cozying herself up against her pillow. "If we're stuck here may as well try to team up or something." Jade tugged the blankets up over her shoulders.

"What if, instead… y'know? We don't." Whitney suggested in a bright tone.

"Oh my god." Jade whispered incredulously.

"Oh! If we are stuck in this world we'll have to find out what season we're in." Whitney smiled energetically. Jade raised an eyebrow and smiled at her friend.

"We'll figure it out as we go, we can't exactly walk up to them and go 'hey what season are we in right now Sammy?' now can we?" Jade rolled her eyes slightly and laughed.

"We could play the Who's Dead Game?" Whitney said seriously.

"For fucks sake, Whitney that is terrible! Satan was right." Jade covered her face and groaned trying to cover up her laugh. Whitney let out a dramatic scoff.

"Wow rude!" Whitney snapped in a higher pitched voice. "But you laughed so if I have a dark spot on my soul, so do you." Whitney stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Go the fuck to sleep, oh my god." Jade groaned hitting Whitney with her pillow. Whitney let out an annoyed huff as she turned around dramatically.

Silence filled the room, but only for about 20 minutes.

"Hey Jade?" Whitney muttered aloud. Jade turned over to look towards her friend in the darkness of the room.

"Yes Whitney?" She yawned.

"My car is like, an hour away." Whitney said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Babe, I told ya we'll teleport on over to it in the morning." Jade muttered.

"Yeah I know, but what if something happens to it overnight?" Whitney whined,

"Whitney. The doors were locked, you have the keys, everything will be fine." Jade sighed nestling down into the bed.

"Yeah, but what IF. It is my baby." Whitney pouted to her friend. "It's so small and precious and makes a little squeaky sound but ohana means family, Jade!" Whitney whined out once more.

"Your baby will be fine. Now go the fuck to sleep." Jade snapped tiredly.

"BUT-." Whitney started. Jade cut her off with a quiet, "Ah!" She reached out and covered her friend's face with her hand.

"Go to sleep. I promise the car is gonna be fine." Whitney grumbled underneath Jade's hand.

"I swear if it's not okay." Whitney muttered. "Goodnight."" Whitney rolled over and curled up..

"Goodnight Whitney."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO TheHardestPartofLiving!!! WE ARE AO GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND HOPE YOU STAY TUNED!!!
> 
> These first few chapters are going to be spit out pretty quickly, since we've had them written for a while. So enjoy the quick updates while they last ;)  
> -Nebula


	3. Meeting the Winchesters

**Written by Nebula. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jade, did you grab the sunglasses?" Whitney called from the bathroom as she sat on the sink ledge putting on her winged eyeliner.

Whitney had woke up late. Or, later than she had planned. She woke up at 10:30. Whitney quickly woke Jade up and ran around the room picking up and shoving her belonging into her bags as quickly as she could. Jade simply brushed her hair and watched Whitney run around like a chicken with her head cut off. That was until Whitney finally got into the bathroom at 10:55 to do her makeup. Then, Jade began to rush around the room to make sure the two had gotten everything.

"I've got them both, don't worry your fool head off!" Jade called back as Whitney hopped off the sink and threw her eyeliner in her makeup bag. She gave herself a once over. She was wearing a white tank top with cat whiskers and little cat nose on the front with slightly ripped denim shorts and her converse. Jade walked into the bathroom handing Whitney her glasses before she quickly began to brush her teeth. Jade was wearing her My Chemical Romance tank top, white shorts and her glittery black vans.

Whitney took her heart shaped sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. Jade's own ray bans were on top of her own head. Jade let out a sputtering noise. Whitney turned and looked at Jade as Jade spit out toothpaste and a few strands of hair that were attached to her head.

"I seriously hate my hair." Jade huffed as she rinsed her mouth. Whitney only snickered as she went and began to grab all her bags and pick them all up. "Y'know, I may just cut all my hair off anyway." Jade muttered aloud as Whitney tried to grab the room keys.

"We can cut it off later." Whitney muttered as Jade walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the keys. Whitney let out a small puff of air at her as Jade began picking up her own bags. "But we gotta go. I don't want to pay the fee if we don't check out by 11." Whitney muttered, shoving her phone into her pocket before she glanced around the room quick to double check that the two had everything.

"Neither do I, darlin', so we better go!" Jade muttered as she shoved her own phone into her pocket and nudge Whitney towards the door.

The two quickly made their way to the elevator. Jade looked down at her phone and let out an annoyed sigh as the elevator door finally opened. The two got into the small elevator. Whitney pressed the first floor button before pressing the button to close the elevator door. When the door opened to the first floor, both girls quickly scurried out of the elevator to the front desk.

"Hello!" An older lady stood behind the counter greeted. "Checking out?" She questioned as she started typing on her computer. Jade nodded. "Just in the nick of time!" The older woman smiled as Jade handed her the room keys in their little envelope. "Have a good day!" The woman smiled. Jade and Whitney glanced at each other slightly. It probably wouldn't be a good day, but the lady put on a happy face for the two, which meant that they could put on one for her.

"You too!" Whitney smiled back as she pulled her bag up against her shoulder once more before walking and slightly pulling Jade to the exit. "Alright. Let's go get my car!" Whitney smiled happily, looping her arm with Jade's.

"I'm not teleporting in the middle of the street, Whitney." Jade scolded as she slightly pulled Whitney around the corner of the hotel. "We don't need some hunter finding us and trying to kill us 'cause we have some powers." Whitney raised an eyebrow at the comment. "What?" Jade questioned a she hopped a little to get her duffle bag back up on her shoulder.

"You want to find the Winchesters." Whitney muttered. Jade shrugged lightly, still confused by her friend's words. "You don't want a hunter killing us because we have powers and you want to find the Winchesters." Whitney said, repeating her friend's words to try and help her understand. Jade continued to stare in confusion. Whitney let out a small sigh. "The Winchesters kill anything that has powers. Good or bad." Whitney sassed.

"Well, we ain't gonna walk up to them and just tell them we have powers." Jade shrugged slightly. Whitney's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion now. "We just won't tell them until they trust us." Whitney blinked a her friend.

"Jade, tha-that's an awful idea." Whitney stated flatly. Jade's eyebrows now furrowed together. "We can't just lie to them! They'll find out and be so pissed and then just kill us anyway!" Whitney shrugged. "Plus, we don't know what all has happened. Besides knowing Lucifer is in the cage, we don't know anything else." Whitney sassed. Jade let out an annoyed huff.

"So what do y'all suggest we do?" Jade snapped, her head slightly bobbing. "Find them and then just 'we have powers!' and then toss them in the air?" Jade sassed. Whitney rolled her eyes slightly at the comment.

"I thought we could have more finesse than that!" Whitney shrugged slightly. "Let's just get to the car, we can argue more when we get there." Whitney rolled her eyes slightly. Jade let out an annoyed sigh as she closed her eyes tightly. Whitney let out a small breath as she closed her eyes as well. Jade's teleporting was nice and all, but God did it leave a headache.

The wind slightly picked up as Whitney felt the world change underneath the two. It was a strange feeling. As if the world was imploding and being remade in a blink of an eye. As if all the atoms was ripped from the body and put back instantly. The oxygen in the air was gone and back. Whitney opened her eyes as she felt Jade's arm leave hers. Whitney turned to see Jade on the ground as the two stood in front of what looked to be a hospital.

"Jade!" Whitney gasped as she dropped her bags and quickly kneeled down next to her friend. "Oh fuck!" Whitney breathed out as she pulled her unconscious friend up for her lean on Whitney as she pulled her friend and their bags to the building's outer walls. Jade's nose began bleeding. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Whitney muttered as she turned to her bag to see if she could find some napkin or tissue to help her. Thankfully, there were some travel tissues in Whitney's side pocket of her backpack. Whitney quickly shoved the tissues into her friend's nose. She had never had a bloody nose. She didn't know what to do. Especially when the person with the bloody nose was unconscious. All she knew was that people put tissues up their nose and hoped the bleeding would stop quickly.

"Hey, are you alright?" A familiar man's voice broke Whitney's concentration to try and help. Whitney looked up to where the voice was coming from. Her heart dropped to her stomach. There, in front of her, stood a very tall, beat up Sam Winchester. Whitney blinked slightly staring at him in both shock and awe. "Are you both okay?" Sam asked again snapping Whitney out of her shocked states as she remembered Jade.

"M-my friend, she just passed out and her nose started bleeding." Whitney sputtered out as she shook Jade slightly, Jade's nose continuing to bleed. "I-I don't know what to do." Whitney stutted again as she looked back up to Sam, who leaned down. Whitney's heart raced. Holy shit. That was Sam Winchester. That was Sam Fucking Winchester. And he was trying to help. Whitney sat in shock once more as she held tissues. Sam sputtered before he grabbed a tissue and pulled the bloodied one out of Jade's nose.

"I-If you just hold her nose like this," Sam said as he gently put a clean tissue into Jade's nose before he held her nose closed. "Usually you hold your head back, but I don't think she'd like choking on her own blood." Whitney shook her head quickly to agree.

"W-well, isn't this a hospital?" Whitney asked as she looked towards the hospital looking entrance that was near by. Sam tensed up slightly. Shit. What happened in a hospital on Supernatural? Dean almost died. But Sam's hair was too long for that.

"IIt is, but after that blackout, it's kind of closed." Sam said, his voice slightly confused as he spoke, as if he was trying to think of what he was going to say.

"You mean that black cloud?" Whitney asked. Sam's hazel eyes met Whitney's. Whitney's heart leaped to her throat now. Jesus, he was intense.

"You saw that?" Sam asked, his head slightly tilting in confusion. Whitney cocked her own head back at him, her eyes furrowed in a similar confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, we both saw it. We were both in it." Whitney shrugged lightly. Sam seemed to tense up once more. "We were at a family reunion of mine and when we left, we saw it. We tried to get into a building, but all of them were locked up, even the building where the reunion was taking place." Whitney said, recalling the memory. "We tried to get in my car, but I lost the keys. So we hid under the car." Whitney shrugged lightly, trying not to move Jade any.

"You were in it?" Sam asked, his eyebrow raised as he asked. Whitney only nodded. "And you're alright?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I mean, I am." Whitney sassed as she glanced down at Jade. When she looked up, she was almost giddy. Sam was giving her one of his 'bitchfaces'. Holy shit. "We did see some crazy people though when we woke up." Whitney added. "They had black veins all over their face and body. They were also trying to kill us, so I mean, there's that." Sam only nodded as he listened intensly.

"Did any of them scratch you, or anything?" Sam asked. Jesus, he looked so intense. Zombie rabid people were dangerous and all, but Sam looked at her like she was telling him the story of her life and he was so invested. Whitney only shook her head.

"We managed to get away from them." Whitney said. Hell popped into her mind. Shit. Jade was right. She couldn't just blurt out that the two had powers. "We hid in a building and went out the back." Whitney lied. "We walked all the way to the hospital following the signs." Whitney lied once more.

"What's with the bags?" Sam asked. Whitney's ears began to burn. She hadn't thought of that. Until just then.

"After the dark cloud came and left, I found the keys to my car. I tried to turn it on, but it was dead." Whitney lied quickly. "We grabbed our bags and started coming to the hospital." Whitney shrugged lightly, handing Sam another tissue as she saw the one he was holding in Jade's nose began to get bloodier. Sam took it and quickly took out the old one. Whitney cringed slightly at the sight of her friend bleeding so much, even if it was just from her nose. "We thought the hospital would be the safest place in this town." Whitney said, trying to sound as if it weren't all just an elaborate lie. Sam only nodded, seemingly believing every word she had said.

"Good idea." Sam muttered. "I'm Sam, by the way." He gave a slight smile. Whitney blinked. Oh shit, she hadn't introduced herself. Thank God she hadn't said his name on accident.

"Whitney." Whitney smiled back. "This is Jade." Whitney said, slightly nudging her friend. Whitney let out a small yelp as she jumped away. Jade gasped and sat up quickly, accidentally headbutting Sam.

"Ow, shit!" Jade snapped aloud, her hand rushing up to meet her head, only for her to smack Sam in the face. Whitney wanted to laugh, but stopped herself as Jade's eyes opened at Sam's slight groan of pain. "Oh shit!" Jade said aloud as she sat almost nose to nose with Sam Winchester. Jade suddenly fell backwards once again, her sunglasses still on her head some how.

"Jade, oh my God!" Whitney snapped aloud as she crawled back over to her friend and put her head in her lap. Whitney looked back up at Sam with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry." Whitney said quickly. She turned and grabbed a tissue and handed it to Sam as she saw a cut on his head beginning to bleed. Sam took the tissue and held it to his head.

"Your girlfriend is a delight." Sam said aloud, with a slight laugh. Whitney let out a snort.

"Pfft, we're not dating." Whitney said quickly. "I mean, she's nice, but I'm not really into girls." Whitney sputtered. Sam glanced over at her, an apologetic look on his face. Whitney sucked in a breath. Oh God the puppy dog eyes. "Well, I mean, I'm not really into guys either." Whitney blurted. "I mean, personalities are my real favorite." Whitney chuckled out, her ears beginning to burn again as she couldn't stop herself from talking. "You know, like looks are nice but man on man personalities." Whitney laughed, her whole face beginning to burn as she continued to blabber. Sam only chuckled at her.

"Well, I mean, that's what good relationships are built off of." Sam said aloud. Whitney nodded, but kept her head down, simply staring at Jade, annoyed by her still burning cheeks. Jesus who even was she. Jade began to move slightly.

"Ow." Jade muttered once more. Whitney moved her head back slightly as Jade began to sit up once more.

"Let's keep our head and hands to ourself now." Whitney sassed as Jade sat up and held her head.

"Fuck off." Jade muttered as she rubbed her face slightly. "Oh, gross!" Jade snapped as she pulled her hand away and saw blood. "Is my nose bleeding?" Jade turned and asked Whitney. Whitney nodded and handed her a tissue. Jade took the tissue and shoved it up her nose as she turned around and saw Sam.

"Hi." Sam said aloud, waving his hand slightly. Jade's whole body froze. Whitney smacked her shoulder, turning Jade's attention back to Whitney.

"Jade, be nice. This is Sam." Whitney said, staring slightly at Jade to try and communicate with her star struck friend to chill. Jade took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Hi." Jade turned back towards Sam, extending her hand. "I'm Jade." Jade said slightly nasally as she held the tissue in her nose. Sam let out a small chuckle as he held out his own free hand and shook hers.

"Sam." He smiled back.

"I-I'm sorry I headbutted you." Jade muttered. There was the puppy dog eyes once more. A loud honking brought the three's attention back to the road. Jade and Whitney looked back at each other. Holy shit. That was the Impala. _The_ Impala. The loud engine soon died as a tall man got out of the driver's side and quickly walked over to the three. Jade and Whitney looked at each other once more. Holy shit. Dean Winchester.

"What's going on?" Dean's deep gravely voice broke the silence as he walked up to the three. "You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking directly at Sam. Jade nudged Whitney lightly. If there were a time to freak out, this was it. But they had to stay cool. This was all slightly normal...ish.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam muttered as he stood up. "Um, Dean, this is Jade and Whitney, Whitney and Jade, this is Dean." Sam said a quick introduction. Jade and Whitney glanced at each other once more.

"Jade." Jade smiled as she took the tissue out of her nose, balling it up and tossing it before standing up.

"Would you be careful." Whitney scolded as she stood up as well. Jade swatted at Whitney before Jade slightly walked towards Dean to shake his hand, only to stumble into Sam. Whitney rolled her eyes at the action. "What did I just say?" Whitney muttered. "Whitney." Whitney simply wiggled her fingers at Dean slightly, only then noticing the height differences between the four. Jade walked back over and leaned on Whitney slightly, her face slightly red. Dean only nodded back at Whitney before he turned towards Sam.

"What's up with these two?" Dean questioned quietly towards Sam. Whitney raised an eyebrow at his actions. As if they couldn't hear him.

"Long story short, we were in the dark cloud thing, saw the rabid people, tried to start my car, ran away with our bags to the hospital and Jade passed out." Whitney rambled off her fake story as if it were real. Dean raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him away slightly. "Rude." Whitney muttered towards Jade. Jade rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone and turned on her camera to look at her face.

"I can't believe I headbutted Sam Winchester." Jade whispered to Whitney. "Jesus, the first time we meet and I just fucking punch him in the head with my head." Whitney let out a snort as she took out another tissued and slightly rubbed under Jade's nose much to Jade's disapproval.

"Punched him in the head with my head." Whitney repeated out with a laugh. "That is literally what a headbutt is but thank you for expressing it in that way." Whitney smiled as she balled up the tissue and flicked it at Jade's face. Jade let out a small huff of protest as she grabbed the tissue quickly before it hit the ground.

"Do you have jumpers in your car?" Dean's voice brought the two girls' attention back to the two giants. Jade's face lit up once again before she looked down. Whitney suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah. Are you going to jump us?" Whitney asked innocently. Jade let out a short snort. Dean raised an eyebrow at her, an unamused look on his face. Ooh. Serious Dean. Whitney couldn't help but wonder what had happened recently to have the misfortune of dealing with this grumpy Winchester.

"Alright, grab your bags, we'll take you to your car." Dean muttered out. Sam glanced over at Dean slightly. Even Sam knew Dean was being a bit of dick. Or at least Whitney pretended that was the look Sam threw towards Dean. Sam walked over and grabbed one of Jade's bags as she tried to grab it.

"Little help would be nice." Whitney sassed back towards Dean as she went and grabbed one of her bags. Dean let out an annoyed sigh as he walked up and grabbed one of Whitney's bags. Whitney turned and pushed her hair behind her ear slightly before turning and grabbing her backpack. Before she could even put it on, Dean suddenly grabbed her. Whitney let out a small scream as Dean slammed her up against the hospital's walls. The back of his arm pushed her against the wall as his free hand pulled out an angel blade and held it up to her.

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam's voice snapped. Whitney's breathing swallowed as she stared up at Dean as he glared down at her. "Dean!" Sam snapped again, grabbing Dean's shoulder slightly.

"She has the Mark." Dean growled lowly as he simply shrugged Sam's hand off his shoulder.

"M-m-mark?!" Whitney breathed out. "W-what mark?!" Whitney snapped. Dean only rolled his eyes and held her against the wall.

"Hey, get off of her!" Jade's voice snapped as she grabbed Dean's other shoulder more aggressively. Dean's attention snapped towards Jade suddenly. He pulled away from Whitney and grabbed Jade's arm and pulled it slightly before turning it over. "Get the fuck off me!" Jade hissed. Whitney's hand flew up to her chest as she lightly touched where Dean had put his weight. Jesus he was a lot taller than she imagined and a shit ton stronger.

"Dean, stop!" Sam snapped again grabbing onto Dean's shoulder. Dean pulled Jade's arm towards Sam.

"Sam, look. It's the Mark!" Dean snapped. Jade's arm was out of Whitney's view until she walked over and pushed Dean off Jade with all her might. Whitney turned to Jade as Jade stared at her wrist in shock. Whitney quickly walked closer to Jade and looked at her wrist. Just underneath her palm sat the Mark. The Mark of Cain. Whitney heard Dean and Sam arguing, but she couldn't even focus enough to pay any attention. Whitney looked up at Jade, a mix of fear and shock swept through her. But Dean had said Whitney had the Mark too. But where? Jade looked at Whitney and raised a panicked eyebrow as Whitney whipped around, trying to see her own Mark. Jade stopped her and pulled her hair back slightly.

"It's behind your ear!" Jade said, her voice sounding panicked. "Oh Jesus, we're going to kill everyone!" Jade said again, her voice slightly cracking. Whitney tried to take in a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Panicking led to flying. Flying lead to dead. Or at least that's what she thought happened whenever she threw people. That was what happened to the demons.

"How can we have it though? How can we both have it?" Whitney asked, her heart racing in her ears. Whitney turned towards Dean, a slight rage building up in her body. Whitney snapped and walked over to him and shoved him. Dean stumbled slightly, glaring back down at Whitney. "Do you have it?" Whitney snapped. Sam quickly got in between the two.

"Everyone just calm down." Sam snapped.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" Whitney snapped up at Sam. "I have the fucking Mark of **Cain** on my fucking body. Jade has the Mark of Cain on **her** body. I am not calming down any time soon." Whitney snapped. The feeling in her stomach began again. She needed to calm down. She didn't want to hurt the only two that could help. Sam seemed to breath in slightly.

"Listen, I don't know what it means either-"

"Oh bullshit we don't know. It means these two are going to go and kill everyone in the town. Or they were the ones to cause all those people to go Rabid." Dean snapped from the other side of Sam. Whitney glared over at him. The energy left her body suddenly. Sam and Dean were against the hospital's wall now. But they were still alive. _Thank God_.

"Whitney, stop." Jade snapped suddenly. Whitney ignored her and stormed up to Dean.

"We didn't cause those people to go Rabid." Whitney snapped up at him. Dean struggled slightly against Whitney's powers. Whitney felt the slight struggle and ignored it.

"Whitney." Jade snapped, lightly grabbing onto Whitney's shoulder. Whitney's anger fled her body instantly, her powers died just as quickly as her attention turned towards Jade's. "You're okay, darlin', just take a deep breath." Jade said, placing both her hands onto Whitney's shoulders. Whitney stared but only nodded and took a deep breath. "Don't." Jade warned behind Witney. Whitney glanced behind her as Sam had Dean pulled back. "Listen y'all, we don't know what's goin' on." Jade said, turning her attention towards the two boys and slightly pushing Whitney behind her. "But I think we gotta tell y'all the truth, a lot sooner than I'd like." Jade said lowly. Dean stopped trying to get back at Whitney at the comment as Sam stopped holding him back.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his head slightly cocked.

"Take us to get Whitney's car and then we'll drive to your bunker." Jade said causing Sam and Dean to tense. "We'll tell you everything you need to know, but on two conditions." Jade said. "One, it's alright to be cautious, but **no** hurting one another." Jade snapped, her attention snapping first towards Dean and then back at Whitney. Both rolled their eyes, but nodded.

"What's the second condition?" Sam asked. Dean's arms folded as he stood slightly in front of Sam. Whitney wanted to roll her eyes at the action.

"Condition two will be when we actually get to the bunker." Jade said, turning and grabbing one of her bags. "Now come on, we ain't gonna get there by gawkin'." Jade sassed. And with that, the four grabbed a bag and walked to the Impala.

OOOO

The ride to downtown Superior was tense. Very tense. The air seemed a lot more thick than normal, or maybe that was the humidity.

"The bunker's about an hour away." Sam said aloud from the passenger's seat. "I assume you want to take your car?" Sam asked, turning his attention to the backseat where Whitney and Jade were sitting. Whitney only nodded. She was still pretty pissed off and if she actually spoke, she knew she would snap, even when she didn't mean to. Jade glanced over at Whitney.

"Yeah we'll take it. Do you want us to follow y'all?" Jade asked. Dean let out a scoff.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Dean muttered from the driver's side. Jade first glanced at Dean before she looked over at Whitney with caution. "One of us will drive." Dean muttered.

"You aren't driving my car." Whitney snapped suddenly with her arms folded.

"Alright, well, you don't get a say in this." Dean snapped back. Whitney's fists balled against her arms as she held her arms tighter against her body. Jade gently patted her friend's leg.

"So you expect us to just trust you both instantly as well?" Whitney snapped back, despite Jade's gently looks.

"How's about we both go with the other?" Jade suggested. "So we'll both keep an eye on the other. Whitney can go with Sam and I can go with you, Dean." Jade suggested lightly. Whitney glanced over at her friend. Jade glanced over at Whitney and shrugged.

"That sounds like a plan." Sam said reassuringly from the front seat. "It's just an hour." Sam shrugged, looking over at Dean. Dean didn't say anything. That must mean a yes. "Jade, you mentioned the bunker...could you maybe explain how you know about that a little more?" Sam asked lightly.

"Well, I mean...it's a long story." Jade said aloud. "Why not on the ride we talk about it?" Jade questioned towards Whitney. Whitney shrugged lightly before she nodded. "It may take the whole hour, if y'all are actually prepared to hear us talk." Jade teased aloud. Whitney couldn't help but snort slightly. Even with not knowing the exact season of Supernatural that the two were in, it had to be at least season nine, which meant nine years of Supernatural to tell these two boys about. Nine years into one hour.

"Where's the car?" Dean asked, changing the subject slightly as he pulled onto the main street of Superior. Whitney slightly pulled herself halfway over the front bench seat, much to the discomfort of Dean.

"Right in front of that old antique shop." Whitney pointed at the familiar sign of the antique shop. As Dean drove towards it, Whitney's car came into sight. "There!" She exclaimed, making Dean and Sam tense slightly, either from her tone or volume.

"That's your car?" Sam asked, a slightly confused and concerned look crossing his facial features. Whitney raised an eyebrow at him before she nodded.

"2001 coupe Saturn." Whitney rattled off her car's brand and type. It was a very small car for a very small person. Well, for a 5'4" girl, at least. Her little silver car was the light in her life, if she was being dramatic. Jade was right though when she called the car Whitney's baby.

"It's...small." Sam muttered. Whitney nodded with a smile at him as Dean parked beside her car. Whitney decided that her car could fit inside the Impala. Whitney pushed herself to the backseat as Jade opened her door and got out.

"Watch the leather." Dean snapped as Whitney crawled out of the car from her side.

"Bite me." Whitney snapped back at him as she slammed the door behind her. Dean got out of the driver's side and glared down at her.

"Do you want to put our bags into the other trunk?" Jade asked from the opposite side of the car. Sam glanced over at Dean.

"You can leave them." Dean muttered as he slightly leaned on the top of his car with ease. Whitney could barely see over the top. Somehow the height difference pissed her off as well. How dare he be so tall and such a dick. "You have the keys?" Dean asked back towards Whitney.

"No, I left them at the hospital." Whitney sassed up to him before she pulled the keys out of her pocket and hit the unlock button. Jade glared back over at Whitney and shook her head. Whitney let out a small huff as she turned back towards Dean while Sam opened her driver's side. "Can you open the trunk?" Whitney asked. Dean raised an eyebrow back down at her.

"For what?" He asked. Whitney's eyebrows furrowed together at him.

"Does it matter?" Whitney snapped. "I just need my water, if you _must_ know." Whitney rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Dean rolled his own eyes as he walked around her to the Impala's trunk and opened it. "It must be really weird to not open your trunk and pull out a shit ton of salt or holy water." Whitney muttered aloud as she reached into the trunk and pulled her backpack out.

"How the hell do you know about that too?" Dean asked. Whitney swatted at him slightly as she rummaged in her backpack to find her water bottle. "No, this isn't just a swat of your hand." Dean growled. Whitney turned around with a roll of her eyes as she looked up at him. Before she could even say anything, laughter filled the air. Both Dean and Whitney turned and looked over to Jade.

Jade stood hunched over as she continued to laugh and snort. Sam was sitting in Whitney's car, hunched over with one of his legs inside the car and the other outside of it. Whitney stared for a few seconds before she realized what was happening. Sam Winchester was too big for her car. All of her anger seemed to fall away as she burst out laughing. Sam Winchester was stuck in her car!

"How ya doin' Sammy?" Dean asked, a small smirk lighting up his face. Sam glared over at his brother. The comment only made both girls laugh harder. Jade leaned up against Whitney's car as Whitney slightly sat down on the Impala's trunk.

"Alright, that's enough." Sam muttered aloud with irritation dripping from his voice. Whitney's hand covered her mouth slightly to try and stop herself from laugh as hard. "Or keep laughing, because who's going to be laughing when you and Dean have to drive an hour alone with each other." The joyful laughter left Whitney's system almost instantly at the realization. The slight smirk on the older Winchester died just as quickly. Jade continued to cackle.

"I'm not driving with her." Dean said aloud, his arms folding as Sam awkwardly pulled himself out of Whitney's car. "I probably won't be able to fit in that small thing anyway." Dean muttered. Jade let out another loud laugh pulling everyone's attention back to her as she leaned against Whitney's car.

"That's what she said." Jade sputtered out between her laughter. Whitney's hand slowly crept to her mouth to try and hide the small smile. What a horrible time to joke, and yet, there she was, making the joke. A groan left both Sam and Dean almost instantly and in unison.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep arguing." Sam muttered aloud, ignoring Jade's comment. "Jade can go with you in Whitney's car and Whitney can go with me." Sam shrugged lightly. Whitney shook her head quickly.

"I'm not leaving this jackass with my car." Whitney snapped glancing towards Dean. Dean glared down at her once again. This seemed to be a recurring theme between the two. Whitney had joked with Jade about throwing the boys around if they didn't like the girls, but their joking was quickly becoming a reality.

"Well, then, you have two option then." Sam said. "You're either going to have to go with Dean or," Sam said looking over at Dean. "We're going to have to trust her enough to follow us." Sam muttered. Dean let out a scoff.

"Yeah, I'm not letting this little ball of evil follow us." Dean muttered. "I'll just drive her car and have her sit and bitch at me for an hour. I'm really good at tuning things out." Dean shrugged, slightly side eyeing Whitney, much to Whitney's displeasure. Sam let out a sigh as he looked down at Jade as Jade simply watched this whole thing happen.

"You've got an hour with me then." Sam said, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked down at Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"I wouldn't be smilin' at that, darlin'." Jade sassed up at him. Sam only raised an eyebrow back down at her with the same smile. Whitney wanted to roll her eyes. Why was she getting the hostile side of Dean while Jade got the nice side of Sam? Sure, Whitney had kind of pushed Dean (and Sam) against a wall with her powers, but to be fair, Dean started it. Whitney let out a sigh as she pushed her backpack back into the trunk and slammed the trunk closed.

"Would you be careful?" Dean hissed down at her. Whitney rolled her eyes as she walked over to her car's passenger side.

"Text me." Whitney called over to Jade as she hopped into the Impala's passenger seat. Jade nodded as she wiggled her eyebrows slightly. Whitney couldn't help but snicker at her friend's behavior. Whitney got into the passenger's side and stuck the keys into the ignition. Whitney pulled out her phone and instantly texted Jade. " _And to think last week I compared Dean to Rapunzel."_ Whitney text Jade as Dean got into the car. Whitney almost laughed. Sam was a little taller than Dean, but Dean still seemed to fit better into her car than Sam. Dean actually fit.

"Is this car for ants? Jesus Christ." Dean muttered under his breath as he closed the door. Whitney rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her phone. Dean started the car. The car began to make a squeaking noise as soon as it started. "What the hell is that?" Dean questioned, glancing at Whitney, slightly cautious of everything in the car.

"It's my car." Whitney sassed. Dean rolled his eyes, much to Whitney's delight. If she had to be in a car with a pissy Winchester, she wasn't going to try and calm him down. She was going to piss him off even more.

"No shit." Dean sassed back, to Whitney's surprise. "Is that your belt?" He asked as he looked around the small car. Whitney only nodded as Jade text her back.

" _I am freaking out rn. I am in the impala. THE IMPALA WHITNEY. WITH SAM WINCHESTER. SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER. WHITNEY IM GOING TO DIE HELP."_ Jade text back making Whitney snicker. Dean let out a small annoyed sigh as he backed up. Whitney looked up and saw the back end of the Impala.

" _Bruh. Dean is a shit head omg. Like. You have been demoted to just a cabbage."_ Whitney text back, almost laughing at her own joke.

 _"Yeah he's a bit of a dick, but man is he pretty. And so is Sam. omg. It smells like pure Winchester in here and if I died in here I would be alright with it."_ Jade text back. " _I can see the little army man. Whitney. The army man. I am going to throw up."_ Jade text back almost instantly afterwards. Whitney smiled at the texts. At least Jade was having a good time.

"How did you know about the bunker and the weapons in the trunk." Dean's voice pulled Whitney's attention from her phone. Right. She was supposed to tell Dean about everything.

"So, you know those Supernatural books?" Whitney asked. Dean slightly cringed. Of course he knew of them. "Where Jade and I are from, those books are actually a TV show." Whitney shrugged. Dean glanced over at her, a confused expression on his face. "You know when you and Sam went into that alternate reality?" Whitney asked, his expression still blank. Whitney let out a small huff. "You and Sam were actors on a show. Your name was Jensen Ackles and Sam's name was Jared Padalecki?" Whitney questioned.

"And Cas' name was-um...what was it?" Dean said aloud, trying to remember. Whitney couldn't help but snicker.

"Misha Collins." Whitney said aloud.

"Right!" Dean muttered aloud. "Misha." He said the name. His face almost exactly the same as the time he heard it for the first time. Whitney couldn't help but let out a small giggle and nodded. Dean glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So...you're telling me that you and your girlfriend are from a reality where Sam and I are fictional characters on a TV show." Dean muttered aloud. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're fictional characters. Also, Jade and I aren't a thing." Whitney muttered. "Misha isn't dead though." Whitney said aloud remembering the episode.

"And you and Jade are fans of the show?" Dean asked, his tone slightly confused. "Why the hell would you want to watch our lives?" Dean asked, glancing over at Whitney again. Whitney looked at him for a second before she shrugged.

"I mean…" Whitney trailed off. "Well, I mean, I guess it's all the struggles you and Sam go through." Whitney shrugged.

"So you like to watch us struggle?" Dean asked lowly. Whitney blinked as she realized how horrible it must sound. To have your life be put on a TV show and have people love to watch it because of all the pain in it.

"N-no, it, no!" Whitney quickly stuttered out. "It's just...I mean. I first started watching because you and Sam were really pretty." Whitney shrugged. Dean raised an eyebrow back at her. "Er, well I mean, it was a new show about weird supernatural stuff and two guys going out and helping people and trying to find their dad-er, your dad." Whitney stuttered again. She wasn't doing very well. "And then there were angels and demons and you being a crazy demon because of the Mark and just a lot." Whitney muttered, stopping herself. She just went through a lot of Dean's life as if it were just a show and not a real thing that happened. Even if Dean was being a dick, she didn't want to bring up old memories that hurt. She didn't want the single man tear.

"You think Sam and I are pretty?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Whitney let out a small puff as her face began to burn.

"I said 'were'." Whitney sassed back, despite her blush.

"Hey, I would just like to know if something evil is attached to us. Because possession is a bitch." Dean muttered. Whitney let out a scoff, her arms folding almost instinctively.

"As far as I know, we can't possess anything." Whitney snapped back. "I don't think I'd want to posses you anyway. You're kind of a mess." Whitney sassed back. If Dean was going to call her evil, she may as well call him a mess.

"I'm a mess?" Dean snapped back defensively. "Coming from the the girl who doesn't even know what she can do with all that evil power. Yeah, okay." Dean muttered. Whitney let out another scoff.

"I can toss people around." Whitney muttered back at him. "Jade can teleport." Whitney shrugged. "I'm not evil either. So fuck you." Whitney snapped back. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You've got the Mark of Cain behind your ear, so I don't think you get a say in whether or not you're evil." Dean huffed, flicking Whitney's ear. Whitney flinched slightly and pulled away from his reach, even though if he tried, he could probably touch the passenger side's door.

"You know what, at least I haven't killed anyone." Whitney snapped back. Dean tensed slightly, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Good. If he was going to make her feel like shit, she was going to give him the same treatment.

Silence filled the car. Whitney looked down at her car radio before she turned the volume up so that it wasn't silent. Nothing played, making Whitney realize that she hadn't switched the settings from Aux. Whitney contemplated playing some music from her phone, only to ignore the idea, realizing most of her music was indie. She pressed a button to change it to the radio. Luckily, the station was on an old rock station. Sure she wanted to give Dean a taste of his own dick medicine, but she would rather not hear him bitch about her taste in music. Though it was still silent, at least there was short commercial breaks and music.

"Did Jade start watching because we were pretty?" Dean asked suddenly after driving for a while. Whitney glanced over at him and cocked her head slightly. "I mean, you said you started watching that Supernatural because you think Sam and I are pretty." Dean shrugged. Whitney rolled her eyes at him.

"Her mom told her to watch it." Whitney shrugged. "I bet it was because she wanted to see all the angst." Whitney said. "That's actually probably why." Whitney muttered.

"What's with all the appeal to seeing us in shitty situations." Dean muttered.

"I think it's more so how you deal with it. Because if anything that happened to you and Sam happened to someone in my world, they wouldn't deal with it so well." Whitney shrugged. "I don't know, Dean, I'm not part of a fan club." Whitney sassed.

"Obviously not, you just know a lot about our lives because watching it was a hobby." Dean sassed back. Whitney rolled her eyes. He wasn't wrong, but she didn't watch it religiously.

"It's not like you watching Doctor Sexy, to put it to reference." Whitney sassed him back and looked over at him. Wait. Holy shit. "Oh my God! Are you blushing?" Whitney asked, a smile instantly slipping onto her lips. Mentioning it to Dean only seemed to make the slight pink brighter.

"No, I'm not blushing!" Dean snapped back, but it was too late. Whitney was cackling. "Okay, whatever, people blush." Dean hissed back, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Sure, people blush, but you're not people! You're Dean Winchester!" Whitney exclaimed as she continued to laugh. "Holy shit, I gotta tell Jade!" Whitney declared aloud, pulling her phone from her pocket and unlocking it.

"I don't think so." Dean snapped suddenly grabbing Whitney's phone and shoving it into his own pocket. Whitney scoffed.

"Rude." Whitney snapped, her voice instinctively going higher, much to Dean's displeasure. "I'm just going to tell her anyway, so why not do it through a text so you don't have to see her laugh at you?" Whitney pouted slightly.

"Not happening, sweetheart." Dean muttered. Much to Whitney's demise, her own cheeks began to burn. "Yeah, not so funny now, hot cheeks." Dean sassed back. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Bite me." Whitney snapped back.

"That is the second time you've said that." Dean sassed. "Is it an evil thing where you're just into biting?" Dean asked. Whitney's head snapped towards him, her face becoming even hotter.

"Stop it." Whitney snapped. "I-I don't." Whitney stuttered out, much to her irritation.

"Maybe I'll just text Sam and tell him this." Dean sassed back, a smug smirk on his lips. Whitney didn't feel as badly about throwing him against a wall now.

"Jokes on you, I'm a flustered mess." Whitney sassed back instantly.

"How did you even watch our lives then? In Chuck's books we were shirtless. I can't imagine-" Whitney smacked his arm

"I'm trying to figure out what season we're in and you're wondering whether or not I think you and your brother are hot." Whitney sassed back at him, despite her still blushing cheeks. "Jade's the one you should question. She's super open with that kind of thing." Whitney snapped, accidently throwing her friend under the bus. Maybe Whitney was simply helping Jade into a ménage à trois. The idea had Whitney both wanting to laugh and also wanting to cringe.

"So do I need to make sure Sam isn't doing anything in my car." Dean muttered. Whitney let out a snort.

"Do you often think about your brother and other women?" Whitney sassed back once again. Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her.

"Do you often think two sad men killing supernatural creatures is a good thing to watch?" Dean shot back. Whitney raised her own eyebrow back at him.

"So is that a yes?" Whitney asked back. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're weird." Whitney muttered.

"No I don't think about my brother doing stuff with other people." Dean cringed as he spoke those words aloud. Whitney almost started laughing at his discomfort.

"Okay, so I've told you that I've seen all your life. Now, you gotta get me up to date on what's happened recently. I don't want to fuck up some timeline by telling you about the future." Whitney said aloud changing the subject.

"I'm not a demon anymore. And I don't have the Mark." Dean shrugged.

"So does that mean 'The Darkness' is out?" Whitney asked, slightly exaggerating 'the darkness'. Dean seemed to tense up at the comment. "Was that what that dark cloud was?" Whitney asked aloud.

"Probably. But that doesn't explain why you and Jade weren't turned into those Rabid people." Dean shrugged. Whitney contemplated for a second. So that dark cloud made people go crazy zombie mode, but it didn't affect her and Jade. She shoved some loose hair behind her ear, feeling a slight rise. The Mark.

"Maybe Jade and I have the Mark because of the cloud." Whitney said aloud. Dean stayed quiet. "Holy shit. Are we The Darkness?" Whitney asked becoming slightly concerned. "I mean, I can toss people and Jade can teleport." Whitney said, her heart racing slightly.

"You're not The Darkness." Dean rolled his eyes. "I've seen The Darkness, and you both aren't her." Dean said. Whitney raised an eyebrow at him. "Her name's Amara. She's a kid. Well, I mean, she's not a kid, but she is now."

"Yeah, because that made a lot of sense." Whitney sassed back at him. Dean rolled his eyes instantly.

"When Sam and I went to the hospital, we found this baby with this deputy, Jenna. Long story short, Jenna took me to her grandma's, shit hit the fan, Amara took Jenna's grandma's soul and Jenna's soul and morphed into a kid. Then she disappeared." Dean said a shortened version of what Whitney knew must have been a lot more gruesome story, or at least, one episode.

"Alright, that's...okay." Whitney muttered trying to take all of it in. "You said she was a kid but she wasn't though. What did you mean?" Whitney asked.

"I saw her in a vision, or something." Dean shrugged, seemingly annoyed. "I don't know. When that cloud came, she showed herself to me and thanked me for letting her out." Dean muttered. Whitney could see why he seemed annoyed. This was all very confusing.

"How did you let her out? I thought you were trying to not let her out." Whitney said aloud.

"I killed Death." Dean replied casually.

"You WHAT?"


	4. Bunker Funk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Stabbing and blood.

**Written by Sunset: Enjoy!**

* * *

Empty fields flashed by before Jade's eyes as she stared out the window of the Impala. It was weird to think that she was actually in _the_ Impala. Sitting by Sam Winchester. In silence. The silence that filled the car was slightly awkward though. Or maybe it was just her taking it that way? It's not every day that she got to sit in the very same car as her celebrity crush.

Jade's phone chimed softly catching her attention. As she looked down at her phone, a name appeared.

_Incoming text from: Lucifer Bae_

" _Bruh. Dean is a shit head omg. Like. You have been demoted to just a cabbage."_ Read the text from her friend causing her to let out a quiet snort. "Oh my god…" Jade muttered, biting back her laughter.

Jade took in a deep breath and side-eyed Sam for a moment. To her surprise, he was glancing over at her with his brow slightly raised and a slight smile on his face, presumable from her snort. Jade quickly turned her attention back to her phone. Her face began to burn. Holy shit. She was acting so star-struck. Ignoring her burning cheeks, her attention went back to her phone.

Jade's fingers danced over her screen as she replied. _"Yeah he's a bit of a dick, but man is he pretty. And so is Sam. omg. It smells like pure Winchester in here and if I died in here I would be alright with it."_ Jade text back happily. Her eyes trailed from her phone towards the window. They stopped at the ashtray in the door. A small, green, plastic army man was stuck. Jade held her breath for a second as to not squeal with delight and quickly went back to her phone.

" _I can see the little army man. Whitney. The army man. I am going to throw up."_ Jade text her friend instantly. Jade needed to calm down. No need to freak out Sam Winchester by being overly excited about a toy army man stuck in the ashtray.

"So," Sam's voice snapped Jade back into reality. "You said something about the 'truth' earlier, right Jade?" Sam's eyes flitted to her's before returning to the road. At least his eyes didn't linger from the road too long...Jade swallowed hard, suddenly realizing the situation. How on earth was she going to explain everything she knew to him in an hour.

"Yeah, I did darlin'." Jade sighed out, slightly picking at her short's. "I just gotta think of a proper way to explain stuff." Jade let out a small, forced chuckle. "The universe Whitney and I are from, your lives- you and Dean's-are depicted in a television show." Her eyes went to her phone, checking to see if her friend had replied to her, and half trying not to look at Sam.

She felt an intense gaze on her face causing another blush to creep up her neck. Just from the feeling of his stare. Attempting to be inconspicuous, Jade covered her cheek with her left hand, hoping it looked like she was trying to scratch at an itch.

"You mean our lives are a tv show in your universe?" Sam inquired, his eyes back on the road once more.

"Uh-huh." Jade replied with a nod. "Whitney started watchin' 'cause you guys were pretty." Jade snickered, turning her head to glance out the back window at the car behind them. Jade could barely see the two properly, but Whitney was very expressive with hand gestures, and it looked like she was. whipping up a storm. Jade almost cackled.

"Huh." Sam muttered aloud with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Well, why did _you_ start watching it?' Sam side-eyed Jade curiously. "Did you think Dean and I were pretty too?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Jade sputtered slightly, her cheeks flaming red. "I-I uhm." Jade gave a soft huff. "That's beside the point!" Jade crossed her arms defensively. Sam let out a soft chuckle at the action, much to Jade's burning cheeks irritation. "But, if you must know Sammy-Dear," Jade cooed back at him. "I started watching because of my parents. They told me that since I was dark and kinda creepy, the show would be right up my alley." Jade rattled off her explanation. "So I watched it and I loved it…I still do." A small sigh left Jade's lips as she looked out the passenger window. It hadn't even been long and she already missed her family. Sam glanced over at her with a slightly confused look. "Well, I mean, I did love it...but now I seem to be livin' it." Jade let out an awkward chuckle.

"So, you would like, watch this show daily or what?" Sam questioned.

"The show would come on every week, aptly named 'Supernatural'." Jade began her rant. "The very first season started by showin' you in college, Dean comin' to get you because y'alls father had been on a hunting trip and he hadn't heard from him in a few days." Jade paused, her accent coming on thick from her nerves. "The show showed what happened with him, and the beginnin' of Yellow Eyes." She stopped again, trying to calm herself down so her thickening southern accent wouldn't worsen. Jade took a small breath while thinking slightly on what to say next. God forbid she bring up something by accident and make Sam sad.

"Uh huh? So, you've been watching us since then?" Sam said in a teasing voice. Jade glanced over at him and saw the faint smile on his lips. He glanced over at her. "You stalker." He muttered playfully.

"Geez you make it sound creepy Sam!" She gave a laugh and rubbed her arm, fingers tracing over the Mark under her left palm. "But no, I became interested in the show right around the time where you and Dean released Bobby's soul to Heaven, the Angels falling' from Heaven, Castiel becoming human." Jade rattled off quickly. He **had** already lived through it...or at least she assumed he had. "I believe, in my universe, that was the end of season 8…I went and bought my mama seasons one through eight of the show and we binge-watched them all one summer." Jade smiled at the memory. Another slight pang of sadness hit her as she once again remembered her family. The thought quickly faded as her words registered. Her eyes widened at the slight realization. She was prattling on about **their lives** like it was _just_ a TV show. But it was all too real for them. "Oh my God, I'm talking like such a fangirl. I'm so sorry." Heat engulfed her face as she groaned into her hands softly.

Sam chuckled at her embarrassment, assuring her that it was okay. "It's cute actually, the way you talk about us, it sounds like you were really invested in our lives."

"Way more than I should've been." Jade muttered rubbing her temple slightly. "But anyways!" She exclaimed trying to change the subject. "Whitney and I have been wondering what season we were in…Or time-frame at least. Obviously there's something to do with The Darkness." Jade turned her blue eyes towards Sam this time. Sam slightly tensed at the mention of 'The Darkness'.

"Well, that depends…" Sam muttered. Jade raised an eyebrow at him slightly

"On what?" She questioned back.

"Did you know that Dean killed Death?" Sam looked at her, a slight cringe to his features as he waited for an outburst. He was rewarded with a very loud, 'WHAT?!' from Jade. Sam only nodded.

"Damn, Dean killed _THE_ Death himself… Holy shit." Jade muttered, falling back into the bench seat slightly. "I skip last week's episode to come to Nebraska to meet up with Whitney and Dean goes and kills Death." Jade muttered lowly with a chuckle. "Christ, put a leash on that man." Jade sassed crossing her arms. She gave a snort as a thought crossed her mind, "He'd like that."

"Ookay now it's getting weird." Sam looked at her with concern.

"Sorry, I tend to let sexual comments fall out of my mouth. A lot of comments fall outta my mouth. People say I'm like my mama." Jade gave a shrug as she pulled out her phone and looked at Whitney's messages.

" _Dude, we're in season 11. Dean killed Death in the episode we missed 2 days ago. Holy fuck."_ Jade text quickly, as to not to seem rude to Sam.

"Well, now we know what time we're in…" Jade gave a slight sigh as her eyes traveled back to the rear view mirror, trying to make out Whitney's face in the car behind them. "Those rabid people attacked us too…we ain't get scratched or nothin'. Just got a real bad scare from them." Jade muttered, shivering slightly at the memory.

"I'm glad you were okay." Sam muttered back gently. Jade didn't need to know what should have happened if Jade and her friend were infected. Sam didn't want to scare the poor girl off before he even got to know her. He did want to get to know this southern girl, he decided. She seemed grounded and down to earth. A sinking feeling hit him as he remembered first meeting with Amelia.

Silence quickly filled the car once more, but instead of it being awkward, it was a little more peaceful. Jade was quickly becoming bored though. She began drumming her fingers against the dashboard. Sam glanced over at the action.

"It's too quiet in here." Sam declared turning Jade's attention towards him. Sam reached over and turned the radio up. Unsurprisingly it was on a classic rock station, like Dean usually listened to.

"Will you bitch at me if I change the radio station? I can only stand classic rock for a short amount of time." Jade teased, reaching forward for the radio dial, but hesitated, waiting for Sam's answer. Sam gave a shrug.

"Nah, go for it." Was all Sam replied with as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Jade twisted the dial forward, sifting through the local stations for a moment before finally settling on a country station playing a song she knew. As she relaxed back into the seat her eyes began to close. She knew it was fairly pointless to even attempt to sleep with the bunker not being much further away.

"Hey, uhm Jade?" Sam said softly. Jade's opened one of her eyes and side-eyed Sam.

"Mm?" Jade muttered, turning her head towards him. "What is it?"

"So, I remember awhile back Dean and I found out about the Supernatural books. And the thought just crossed my mind, but there were a few...erm... _private_ bits and pieces in them. Were those bits on the show as well?" Jade looked at his face with furrowed brows, taking in the light dusting of red across his cheeks. Her eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh my God. You're blushing aren't you?!" Jade exclaimed with a laugh. Sam shook his head firmly biting his lip. "Sam Winchester, yes you are!" Jade's southern accent was laced into her words and her laughter.

"Jesus Christ," Sam muttered, covering his face with one hand, his eyes just barely peeking out to watch the road. Jade's laughter finally got to him and he cracked a smile as well. "Just tell me!" Sam insisted.

Managing to cut off her giggles, Jade nodded, "Yes, there were some rather _steamy_ bits in the show." Sam gave a snort and rolled his eyes.

"So you've seen me naked you're saying?" Sam snarked. Now it was Jade's turn for her face to turn red. She coughed slightly and attempted to stammer out a response. "Hey, you're blushing too!" Sam pointed out with one of his signature puppy dog pouts.

"Yeah, but you started blushing first; you wanted to know if I'd seen you gettin' it on with other girls!" Jade cackled at his discomfort.

"No, I didn't mean specifically that! Oh my God." Sam groaned aloud, leaning back in the seat in exasperation. Jade snorted slightly as her mind continued to turn.

"If you meant your brother too, yes, I've seen those parts of the show as well." Jade let out another laugh at Sam's groan of despair. "The show quite liked having you two shirtless, not that I was complaining!" Jade laughed aloud at the truth that left her lips.

"You liked seeing my brother and I naked?" Sam questioned in confusion. Jade's head snapped towards Sam at the comment.

"Jesus Christ!" Jade's face reddened further before she quickly slapped her hand to her face to cover the blush. "I said shirtless not naked!"

"That doesn't answer my question." Sam smirked with a glance towards her.

"Oh hey look it's the bunker! We made great time!" Jade quickly changed the subject as she unbuckled her seatbelt and sat up. She wasn't wrong. She saw the entrance to the bunker. The small, rundown stairwell area. She slightly wondered if they would park in the garage. The answer was almost immediate.

Sam put the Impala in park and looked over to her again, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"La, la, la, laaaa! I can't hear you!" Jade exclaimed, opening the car door and jumping out.

Dean pulled up beside them and put the car in park. Jade could hear Whitney's slightly raised voice as she asked for her keys back.

"Yeah, yeah chill out shortcake. I'll give you your keys back." Dean sassed at Whitney as he practically crawled out of her car.

"Don't call me that!" Whitney snapped as she walked around to the driver's side and snatched the keys out of his hand. Jade smiled as she saw her friend, even with the angry look on her face.

"Whitney!" Jade said excitedly, bouncing over to her friend. Whitney's attention snapped towards Jade. Whitney was still annoyed, but the look on Jade's face made up for a shitty hour car ride of bickering and arguing. "How was the car ride?" Jade asked. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Hell." Whitney said flatly, giving Dean a glare. "And Dean would know all about that." Whitney sassed, hoping Dean heard her and realized what she had said.

"Whitney NO!" Jade scolded, lightly hitting Whitney's hand, much to Whitney's annoyance and to Dean's slight bemusement.

"Ball of evil." Dean muttered, moving so he was beside his brother.

"Asshat." Whitney snapped back with a glare. "Now give me my phone back!" Whitney hissed at him, folding her arms.

Dean pulled her phone out of his side pocket and reached out to her almost nervously with it. With a huff, Whitney snatched it out of his hand and cradled it in her hands, inspecting it closely.

"Actin' mighty nervous there Dean." Jade pointed out in a soft tone. Dean glanced over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Nervous, me? Never." He replied. Whitney let out a scoff instantly, much to Dean's irritation. "But, you did say earlier that there were two conditions. You told us the first one, now what's the second one?" The girl took in a deep breath before glancing at Whitney and then looking up at the Winchesters.

"Well, we told you we were somehow pulled into your universe right?" Jade asked. The two boys nodded. Jade bit her lip searching for the right words to say. How could the two of them ask that of the brothers? For all the four of them know, Whitney and Jade really **could** be the oh-so evil darkness and end up killing everyone and everything.

"We're staying with you!" Whitney blurted out excitedly. All heads snapped to her. Whitney hadn't had time to discuss anything with Jade, but she knew her friend well enough to know it would have taken hours for her to spit out those words.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, advancing towards the girl. "No way in hell is that happening! You two have the fucking Mark of Cain on your bodies, we are not having you two in the bunker!" Whitney held her ground, though she gave a slight flinch from his loud voice.

"Wait! Wait a second Dean!" Jade stepped forward between the two. "Look; we have nowhere else to go." Jade said quickly. "We got pulled into your universe by some freak accident. Sure the two of us were fans of the tv show in our universe but what on earth makes you think we **wanted** to be put in this situation?" Jade asked, glancing at the two brothers. "We can't very well go 'home', even if our families existed here. We couldn't put them in danger like that." Jade pleaded lightly.

"I could." Whitney piped up, raising her hand slightly behind Jade. Jade turned back and sent a forced glared at her friend.

"Shut the fuck up, you are _not_ helping." Jade hissed trying not to laugh, despite the situation. Whitney gave a slightly defensive shrug as a response.

"I was gonna ask you if we could stay, not say we were going to." Jade turned back towards the boys, slightly side-eyeing Whitney, earning her a whispered 'sorry'.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dean glared at the pair, his arms folding instantly. Whitney almost rolled her eyes at the action. Jade's heart sank. She needed to pull out her puppy dog eyes if she was going to make this work.

"Please?" Jade's voice dropped in tone, giving Dean an almost puppy dog eyed look. Sam glanced over at his brother as Dean seemed to be almost immune to the look. Unfortunately for Dean, Sam was very susceptible to this short girl's sad blue eyes.

"Dean, I don't think they'd be any danger to us." Sam said, stepping up to his brother. Dean glared over at his brother instantly.

"They threw us against a fucking wall earlier Sammy!" Dean half yelled in exasperation, his hands flying from their once folded position.

"Actually that was me." Whitney raised her hand from behind Jade once more. "Jade can't do that. Besides, you started it!" Whitney hissed back at the older Winchester. Dean glared over at Whitney.

"Jesus…" Jade put a hand to her face with a sigh. Her eyes met Sam's and both seemed to be saying something along the words of 'sorry'.

"I did not!" Dean said indignantly.

Jade and Whitney gave a scoff before Sam came to their rescue. "You kind of did Dean, you pinned Whitney to the wall, then you grabbed Jade by her arm. So, the throwing was sort of justified." Sam muttered, taking the girl's side.

"You're going to side with the two balls of evil?!" Dean looked betrayed. Sam only gave a slight shrug.

"They don't seem evil to me. This seems like a case of 'wrong place, wrong time'. They can't be all bad either Dean, they didn't try to kill us outright like other monsters have." Sam defended the two once more.

"Aww, thanks Sam boy!" Whitney said with a grin, slightly side-eyeing and sticking her tongue out at Dean. Sam gave a light laugh and nodded to her while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, we promise not to be a bother. We'll keep our powers to ourselves-" Jade looked pointedly at Whitney over her shoulder, causing Whitney to give her friend a betrayed look. "-and we'll even help you out on hunts-" Jade was cut off instantly.

"Can either of you shoot?" Dean interrupted impatiently.

"Nope." Whitney said immediately, her 'p' slightly popped for emphasis, much to Jade's disdain.

"N-no, but we could-" Jade tried to defend quickly before Dean cut her off.

"Can't shoot, you're no help to us then." Dean turned on his heel to walk into the bunker. Jade and Whitney glanced at each other, both had a prickly feeling in their stomachs of having to defend themselves in a world with supernatural beings without the Winchesters.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed turning around as well. "Stop being such an asshole! They want to help, they need some help themselves. Did you like it when the two of us were forced into **their** universe?" Sam snapped at his older brother. Dean looked down slightly before he replied.

"No, I didn't but-" Sam quickly cut Dean off.

"Then you have no right to treat them so rudely." Sam crossed his arms, his face locked into his classic bitchface. Jade grabbed Whitney's hands before she could snap, "I believe them when they say they're from another universe. And since they are, everything has to be crazy for them right now. They were chased by those rabid people, they now know that all those weird things that go bump in the night are now a real danger to them." Sam sighed, glaring at his brother. "And they both have the Mark of Cain. Do you really think it's a good idea to let them go galavanting off somewhere and end up hurting someone accidentally? What if another, less accepting hunter finds out about them?" Sam snapped. Jade glanced over at Whitney. The two hadn't really thought about that. They really did need the Winchesters.

"They'd be dead, and not a worry or nuisance to us." Dean turned his back on the three, walking towards the bunker. Sam glanced back at the two girls, worry written clearly on their faces.

"Dean, come on now." Sam looked back at his brother, worried now as well. Sam had just about enough of his brother's unaccepting attitude.

Whitney felt her heart sink slightly. Sure she purposely poked the older Winchester's buttons, but she didn't truly mean any harm. The two of them needed a place to stay, Jade was right about not being able to go back to their families if they really existed here. They'd put them in danger and she knew from watching the show that you can't always protect who you love.

"Well what if you just keep me in your garage or something." Whitney chimed in making Dean stop in his tracks. "I mean. We haven't gotten along at all. I don't want Jade to be turned away because of my actions." Whitney muttered back. Jade slightly grabbed her friend's wrist. Whitney no. Whitney nodded slightly. Whitney yes. "It's not Jade's fault that I'm a dick, so don't turn her away because of me." Whitney muttered out. Dean didn't turn around.

"You're both staying." Sam replied back. "Dean, come on." Sam muttered towards Dean as he turned around and glared at the three. Jade quickly jumped in.

"Whitney and I promise we won't be a bother. We'll do what we can to help out. We can...we can do research! While y'all two are out on hunts then the two of us can stay behind and find lore on whatever monster you're chasing after." Jade took a few steps forward to Dean bypassing Sam, hand outstretched in offering. "We'll do our best to 'use our powers for good' or whatever bullshit that sayin' is. Please Dean, you gotta trust us." Jade said softly towards the older Winchester.

"You gotta." Whitney stepped up beside Jade and looked up at him with her own sad eyes.

Dean looked down at Jade, then shifted his gaze to Whitney, taking in her pout and puppy dog eyes. Jesus. Why did he have a sinking feeling he would never be able to say no to this girl.

"Fine." Dean sighed out after a few moments of silence.

"Oh my god, thank you!" The girls chorused and then hugged the older Winchester tightly making Sam laugh.

"Okay, okay get off of me!" Dean grunted pulling away from the girls. Jesus, they were strong for being five foot nothing.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jade said again as she smiled up at him and turned on her heels towards Sam as he muttered something about getting their bags from the Impala. Whitney started to follow and paused slightly, turning and looking back at Dean.

"I...Thank you...Dean." Whitney muttered out. She wasn't very good at letting go of grudges, so saying a simple thank you was like pulling teeth. Even with the forced words, Dean thought they sounded sincere. Or maybe it was the slight smile she flashed him. Probably evil magic.

"We'll see how long you two will 'use your powers for good' before I decide to fully trust either of you." Dean grumbled, causing Whitney to give him a betrayed look as she walked over to the Impala, Dean walking slightly behind her.

"Aw, come on now, you know you can trust Jade!" Whitney hummed grabbing her bags from the trunk beside Jade.

"What?" Jade looked up to the two with her head cocked as she pulled her large duffle bag out. She hadn't been paying a lick of attention to the conversation between Whitney and Dean.

"Nothing, just telling Dean he could definitely trust you." Whitney gave a grin to Jade. Jade smiled as Sam grabbed one of her bags from her shoulder. Jade smiled up at Sam as she moved out of Whitney's way as she leaned over and grabbed her own backpack and tried to reach her duffle bag.

"What about you?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her as he reached into the trunk and grabbed her bag that was shoved way into the back. Whitney let out an annoyed huff as she pulled herself out of the trunk and slipped on her backpack. Whitney raised an eyebrow up at him, a slight smirk upon her face.

"What about me?" Whitney inquired playfully, stepping around the elder Winchester to fall in behind Jade as Sam walked towards the bunkers' door. Whitney heard Dean mutter something about her bag, but she decided to ignore it. Whitney felt Dean walking close behind her. Sam opened the bunker's doors and walked in. Jade, Whitney and Dean followed behind.

"Whoa…" Jade breathed as the group made their way downstairs. Her head turned every which way she could make it as she took in the interior of the bunker. Whitney watched her friend contort her head.

"Jade you look like an owl!" Whitney cackled aloud. "Watch where you're going you're going to fall." Whitney chastised as Jade continued to look around the bunker carelessly walking down the stairs.

"Shut up, I will not." Jade snapped back. Almost instantly after saying those words, Jade stumbled mid-step and fell. She gave a yelp waiting to hit the ground, her arms out to try and catch herself.

An arm shot around her middle, catching her and then hoisting her back onto her feet. "Whitney was right, you've gotta be careful." Sam chided gently, slowly withdrawing his arm from her body.

"I-i, uhm," Her face flushed red as she nodded in agreement. "You're right, I'll uhm, be more careful." She stuttered out. Whitney snorted at her friend's discomfort.

"I told you." Whitney said in a sing-song voice. Jade let out an annoyed groan.

"Fuck off." Jade muttered as they made it to level ground. Dean instantly walked closer to Sam. Whitney almost let out a sigh from the lack of Dean being behind her.

"So what does the Darkness even look like? Is it just that big black cloud, or is it an embodiment of another person, or?" Whitney changed the subject as she hoisted her bag further up onto her shoulders, looking between the two men.

"The Darkness' name is Amara, and she is a child, well for now she is." Dean replied quickly placing Whitney's duffle bag on the War table. The rest quickly followed.

"A child? How could a child cause that much problem?" Jade questioned curiously, glancing down at the war table curiously. Whitney hopped up and sat on the edge slightly, much to Dean's disgruntlement.

"She eats souls, apparently. She ate Jenna's soul, then Jenna killed her grandmother." Dean muttered, leaning against the stairway railing. "I'm guessing as she consumes more souls, the more she'll 'grow up'." Dean shrugged. Whitney and Jade raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Wait a second, who's Jenna?" Jade looked at Dean in confusion.

"And why did she kill her grandma?" Whitney echoed her friend's confusion. Sam looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"Long story short, when we were at that hospital a baby was born, almost everyone else was either dead or one of those rabid creatures. I gave the baby to a sheriff, who then saw that this baby had the Mark on her shoulder. Jenna gave her the name Amara, she was going to take her to her grandmother's place, so I gave the two a ride. Some shit went down and I had to turn around and go back there, Jenna's grandmother had called a priest in-" Dean made a face with his next words, "Father Crowley and he was there to take Amara away to Hell-" Dean muttered out.

"Wait a second, Father Crowley? You mean like, King of Hell Crowley?!" Whitney exclaimed, a slight chuckle in her voice. Jade glared over at her friend and smacked her arm slightly, much to Whitney's dismay.

"Yeah, King of Hell Crowley. Why?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the less unruly girl.

"We've met him, he's a dick." Jade said simply. The brother's looked at her with wide eyes. "Explain?" Jade asked, leaning against the War table. The boys nodded their heads at her. "Well, when the black cloud came and went we got out from under Whitney's car. Those rabid things started to chase us so we ran to what looked like an abandoned building and hid in there. They started breaking through the first door so we went further in and well, we ended up walking right into the middle of a meeting in Crowley's throne room." Jade muttered out the story. The two boys stood listening intently. "That's when we realized, 'Oops, we're not in Kansas anymore Toto.' So yeah." Jade shrugged slightly, only then remembering Whitney telling her how easily she threw Jade under the bus in front of Lucifer. The plan was in motion. "Whitney was also acting pretty funny there." Jade muttered aloud, glancing at Whitney lightly. The little color in Whitney's already pale face seemed to disappear as she looked over at her friend.

"Funny how?" Sam cocked his head with a questioning look. Dean's arms folded slightly, as he was ready to hear what happened in Hell.

Whitney looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Jade no."

Jade gave a snort, "Jade yes. She got all flustered in front of Crowley. I think she has the hots for him." Jade snickered around as Whitney tried to cover Jade's mouth with her hands.

"Jade, I **swear to God**." Whitney groaned, smacking her friend before covering her face with her hands, peeking out to glare at her friend. Her red face was visible from around her fingers causing the boys and Jade to laugh.

"You? Having the hots for Crowley?" Dean snorted, putting his hands on his hips. "I may think you're evil, but I don't think you're THAT evil." Dean muttered with a smirk.

"What's that? You're actually coming to my rescue?" Whitney asked sarcastically, giving a glare to him and then back at Jade. "How fucking nice. I can't believe it." Whitney muttered without expression.

"Nope, I changed my mind, you probably are that evil." Dean snapped back with irritation dripping in his tone. Jade let out a laugh as she hopped onto the war table cleared her throat to interrupt the other conversation before it could turn into an argument.

"Anyways, I told Whitney to fucking run before I was captured and taken to some shitty holding cell. They questioned me trying to find out who I was, how we knew about Hell, all that fun stuff. And I had no answers before, nor was I going to give anything possibly incriminating to the demons." She pursed her lips thinking about what happened next. "Whitney came back to find me after the rabid people tried to attack her again, that's how she found out that she could use her powers to fling people around. Right before she got to the cell they were keeping me in, I pissed off Crowley, then got scared when he was about to kill me, and then poof-I was gone." Jade explained ominously. Whitney rolled her eyes

"Yeah, back to the hotel room where you passed out shortly after!" Whitney interrupted as she put her arms with an almost pout.

"I didn't mean to pass out! I travelled through time and space suddenly and without meaning to." Jade defended quickly.

"I could forgive that!" Whitney made a face, "But then you called me thinking it was a dream and I'm standing in the middle of that cell with Crowley, while throwing a bunch of his henchmen demons around in a panic because I didn't know where you were! You fucking forgot me!" She laughed, not really mad, only pulling her friend under the bus with her as well since Jade was the one who threw her under it first.

Dean huffed out a slight laugh, "She came back though, obviously."

"Obviously." Jade grumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm questioning why I did though!" Jade stuck her tongue out at Whitney.

Whitney gave a scoff and feigned anger. "Not only did you forget me, but then you took us to fucking Germany, then landed us in the ocean before getting us back to the hotel!" Whitney gave her friend an almost perfect rendition of Sam's 'bitchface'.

"Wait a second, you can long-distance teleport?!" Sam looked at Jade with an odd light in his eyes.

' _Oh no not that look. That look he gets when he's excited about something is so cute, Jesus Christ send help._ ' Jade thought, feeling a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. Her accent kicked back in as she became instantly flustered, "Well, uhm, kinda... It's still a bit of a work in progress!" She tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. "It made me sick when I did it before, and then when I tried to teleport us to her car I passed out and the last place I thought of was a hospital, soo, we kinda ended up there." She cleared her throat again, trying to get her voice back to a neutral tone. Whitney almost laughed but thought the two were enough under a bus.

"Well you can work on it, right? You can show me, you've got to, please? That would be so amazing" Sam said excitedly, his face resembled that of a child in a candy store. Whitney glanced over at Jade as her face reddened even more and her hands flew up to 'scratch an itch'.

"Being able to teleport would be pretty useful, especially if you ended up in trouble." Dean nodded towards Jade. Whitney glanced over at him and glared.

"Oh _ **now**_ she's useful." Whitney snarked grumpily. "Not even an hour ago you wanted us either gone, or dead, hell you probably wanted both!" Whitney hissed at him. Dean looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on now, this again?!" Dean half groaned.

"Look, I'm only saying that you weren't interested in us all that much before until you realized our powers could be useful to you." Whitney snapped at the elder Winchester. Sam and Jade shared a look of either annoyance or acceptance that this was going to happen a lot.

"Whitney, that's not true!" Dean defended himself, or at least attempted to try and defend himself to the stubborn girl. "I think your powers are great, as long as they're not being used on _me_." Dean insisted. Whitney rolled her eyes once more. An overwhelming urge to go and poke his chest made her hop down from the table, but she stayed close.

"OH, so **now** my powers are great? Mhmm, sure. That's what you think?" Whitney sassed. "You know, if you called me shortcake, because I'm short and you don't like cake, than you're tallpie, because you're tall and I don't like pie." Whitney snapped, folding her arms. Dean let out an annoyed gasp.

"What the hell do you mean you **don't** like pie! Pie is the best dessert out there!" Dean snapped back. Sam and Jade rolled their eyes at the two. Jade quickly butted in. She didn't really want to hear them bicker over pie and cake now.

"I guess Whitney and I can show you guys our powers at some point, but preferably a ways away from the bunker, and definitely far away from any other people. We wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Jade interrupted again.

"Well…" Whitney started to say. Jade smacked her upside the head. "Ow! What the hell!" Whitney snapped back at her friend

"Stop it, Christ." Jade snapped at her friend. "Also, please don't take her too seriously when she says things like that. Most of the time she doesn't mean it." Jade defended quickly.

"Most of the time?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at the pair.

"Yeah. Most." Whitney sassed back at Dean, making direct eye contact, much to the discomfort of Dean. Whitney blinked slightly as she remembered the story of 'The Darkness'. "Oh! You never finished telling us about Jenna and her grandmother."

"Oh, right. Where was I?" Dean pondered for a moment, hand on his chin. Jade rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Stop the James Dean look." Jade said laughing. "It doesn't look good on you." Jade sassed. Dean gave an offended look towards the girl.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "Right, Crowley wanted to take Amara back to Hell. I guess he wanted to raise her or something, to have her on his side. But, I didn't want that to happen. We hear yelling and go to find Jenna and we see that she's cut her grandma's throat because Amara sucked her soul, so Jenna basically had no impulse control."

"Sounds like me." Whitney muttered, earning a slight elbow to the side and a quiet 'hush'.

"I wanted to try and get her soul back, but Crowley killed her before I had a half chance to speak. He went to go get the child, I informed him that I thought she was the Darkness. We had another slight argument. Kind of shoved an angel blade into his hand. Then the baby was gone from the crib and I couldn't find her. When I went to leave, Crowley was gone. So I went to go get Sam, and now we're here." Dean explained.

"I still don't understand though Dean. I thought she was a woman... not a child?" Sam questioned. Whitney and Jade raised an eyebrow at each other. Did Sam not know?

"Well, same here. I don't know Maybe what I saw wasn't real. Maybe it was a vision." Dean shrugged, his brows furrowed slightly in thought. "Come on, let's go to the library." Dean muttered as he started walking towards a hallway. Sam quickly caught up to him as the two girls glanced at each other and rushed to try and keep up.

"A vision?" Jade raised an eyebrow at the man as she slightly fast walked to try and see their faces. Whitney scurried behind them as well. The hallway was only big enough for two tall boys at a time.

"Yeah." Dean simply said with another shrug.

"Huh, pretty weird." Sam and Whitney agreed in almost perfect unison.

"Yeah weird with a weird cherry on a weird top." Dean stepped forward into the doorway. Whitney almost bumped into the trio as she nudged her way forward. Dean let out an annoyed groan as she pushed past him and looked at the library. It was a mess. "We got to get a maid." Dean muttered as silence filled the air. "But, you know, one with a-a little uniform, and really big-uh-"

"DEAN!" Both girls yelled angrily causing Dean to jump slightly as the two girls turned and glared.

"What?" He said dimly. Whitney rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You're such a cabbage!" Whitney scoffed as she glared at him with crossed arms, much to his confusion of being called cabbage.

Jade's lip curled into a sneer, her own eyes narrowed at the man. "You're so gross."

"Oh come on, I'm just a guy!" Dean defended himself, arms out as if to keep the two from attacking.

"'You're just a guy'." Jade mocked. "Why don't we put YOU in a cute little maid costume, slap some makeup on you, give you some fake boobs." She snapped scathingly. Things like that really riled her up and made her so angry.

Whitney started to cackle as Dean shifted uncomfortably, muttering some sort of apology. "Yeah Dean, you asshat. You should get all pretty for me, dollface." She snarked to him, cackling even more as Dean's face flushed red and he turned away from the three.

"Get you some heels and stockings." Sam chimed in while he laughed at how uncomfortable Whitney had made Dean. The input from Sam had Jade and Whitney laughing so hard that they began to wheeze, holding onto each other's shoulders for support.

"Oh would you three stop?!" Dean snapped at the three, annoyed that he was being ganged up on.

A loud shuffling sound and a book hitting the floor from behind the books in the next room caused the four to jump slightly, their joking quickly ended as a feeling of anxiety filled the room. Sam and

Dean pulled their guns from seemingly nowhere and advanced forward towards the sound.

"Behind us." Sam muttered, jerking his chin back. Whitney nodded then grabbed Jade by her elbow and tugged her back.

The two girls followed behind the boys leaving a small margin of space. Whitney felt kind of excited, their first...er….second encounter with something Supernatural. She gave a slight chuckle. _Supernatural_. Both girls gave a slight jolt when Dean clicked the safety off of his gun. The boys rounded the pile of books before their stance relaxed just slightly.

" _Help me…_ " A voice rasped from the behind the pile of books. Whitney glanced over at Jade, confusion written on her face. Jade pulled Whitney slightly behind Dean and peered around him. Whitney looked at the man on the ground. Holy shit. That was Castiel.

"Castiel?" Whitney exclaimed, stepping around Dean quickly. Her fictional child...but now a real human being-er...angel…being.

"Whitney, wait! He doesn't look okay." Jade grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her back slightly. Whitney looked at Jade with puppy dog eyes, but Dean interrupted her mojo of it all.

"Jade's right." Dean warned lowly, watching him with wary eyes. "Cas?" Dean called only to be answered with silence.

"It's Cas, he wouldn't hurt us!" Whitney tugged slightly on Jade's arm, making Jade follow her forward a few steps. "Did you three already forget that I can throw people?" She sassed softly.

"Wait a second-" Sam started to say, but stopped as the girls walked to the angel lying in the floor despite the brother's warnings. Whitney knelt on one side of Castiel while Jade knelt on the other.

"On three, okay?" Jade said, the girls' hooking their arms under his armpits. Whitney nodded in agreement, readying herself. "One… Two… Three lift!" Jade gave a nod to Whitney as the two lifted Castiel up to his feet.

"There, that wasn't so hard." Whitney said cheerfully, at least Cas didn't react to them angrily. "Now what?" Whitney asked over to her friend. "We didn't plan this through." Whitney muttered aloud. Suddenly, Castiel wrenched himself from the two girl's grasp, backing away into the wall. Whitney and Jade spun around to see the angel and what he was doing.

"Whoa, Cas what's wrong?" Dean stepped forward towards both Cas and the two girls, his voice gruff with concern at the angel's reaction.

"Why would you let **them** into the bunker?!" Castiel yelled, his wild blue eyes looking between the girls. Whitney flinched at his loud voice as Jade walked closer to Whitney.

"What's wrong with us?" Jade repeated Dean's question as she looked at Cas. An odd mix of sadness, anger, and fear settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Wow rude, we were concerned about you! You look like you're half dead, did a Hellhound chew you up and spit you out?" Whitney crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed as she regarded the angel.

"They're a part of the Darkness Dean! They could **kill** us all!" Cas yelled again, once again making Whitney flinch, even with Jade right beside her.

"Cas, it's okay. We promise." Sam said firmly, walking towards him as well.

"Oh come on, this again?!" Whitney exclaimed over Sam's otherwise calming voice, echoing Dean's words from earlier. The familiar churning in her stomach seemed to fire her anger towards the angry angel.

"Whoa now… Everybody just settle on down." Jade took a hold of Whitney's hand to keep her from getting angry. "We already had this conversation with Dean and Sam. Just come sit down in the other room with us Castiel, and let us explain it all."

Jade let go of Whitney's hand then stepped to Castiel, her hand outstretched to him much like when they were trying to convince Dean to let them stay. Castiel moved further away from her, his eyes not leaving the two girls.

"Cas, c'mon. It's alright." Dean said softly.

"Look. I can go get our bags and I'll show you that we have nothing that could harm you, heck I might have some pictures or something in there. Just, hang on. I'm gonna turn around and walk away okay?" She said calmly to Cas who simply nodded. "I'm going to go grab mine and Whitney's bags, I'll be right back, Whitney don't move." Jade snapped towards Whitney. Whitney let out an annoyed huff.

"You got it dude." Whitney sassed and gave a thumbs up to her friend as she stood still beside the pile of books. Jade disappeared into the next room to look through the bags. "Hey Jade! If you're looking for something to show him grab my teddy bear from my bag!" Whitney called out as Dean and Sam began to follow Jade out. They still didn't trust the two.

"Teddy bear?" Dean asked incredulously towards Whitney. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Yes _my_ teddy bear, his name is Captain Barnes. I'm allowed to have something like that!" She replied.

"Like Bucky Barnes?" Dean asked. Whitney glanced behind her shoulder at him as he said the name. "Captain America and Bucky Barnes?" Dean asked. Whitney nodded, a smile suddenly on her face. "You nerd." Dean muttered as Sam walked towards where Jade had gone. Whitney glared back at him. And to think she was going to give him a little credit.

They heard Jade's voice from the next room, "Whitney where is Captain Barnes? I don't see him!"

"What do you mean you don't see him, he should be right there squished into my bag!" She exclaimed, turning her head towards the door as Sam stood in the doorway.

"I mean, I don't see him duh." Jade called back.

Whitney felt her heart drop as she crossed her arms, what if she left him at the hotel they were staying at?! Who know's who could have gotten him! Whitney felt a weird pulsing in her head, like an oncoming headache coupled with that familiar feeling building in her stomach., _'Oh god, now is not the time to start throwing people. Calm down Whitney, it's okay...it's just your bear that is dear to your heart, no need to panic."_ ' She told herself internally. Suddenly she heard Jade give a shocked yelp.

"I found him!" Jade yelled into the room, the sound of a bag unzipping reached Whitney's ears. Within a few seconds she saw a brown shape floating through the air.

"Captain Barnes!" Whitney said excitedly, stepping forward to grab him not quite realizing that he was floating or even how he was floating. The instant her hands closed around him she gave a shriek of pain, and dropped the bear. Whitney looked down at her stomach to see the tip of an angel blade sticking out of her abdomen. Suddenly, everything seemed very slow to Whitney.

"Cas what the fuck!?" Dean yelled before he and Sam pulled Whitney back and set her on the floor, Dean's hands immediately went to the two wounds and applied firm pressure to try and stop the bleeding. Whitney let out another yelp of pain as Dean pushed against her wounds.

"Whitney?!" Jade exclaimed as she came to a stop in the doorway, "Castiel what did you do!" Jade shrieked. Whitney looked at her friend with blurring eyes. That looked like a lot of blood on her shirt, and on Dean's hands…and on the floor.. Whitney continued to look at her friend, she cocked her head as she noticed a weird flash of light in her friend's eyes. The iris of her eye had changed color, it was no longer blue, but a bright glowing white.

Jade rushed forward, ready to kill the angel for harming her friend, even if the angel probably could kill her with a flick of his fucking wrist. Cas was staring at the bloodied blade in his hand in a mixture of shock and hatred. Jade grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the blade and snapped it back, not doing much of anything except giving the angel a slight start and causing him to loosen his grip on the blade. Quickly Jade snatched the blade from his hand and then turned it on him, pointing it directly at his chest.

"Jade, don't!" Dean called from across the room, making Whitney glare up at him for such a loud noise.

Whitney turned her sage eyes up to Dean and gave a slight laugh. "Can you believe this shit Dean? I just got stabbed, holy shit this is crazy!" Her head fell back onto his chest as she laughed, a strange feeling in her gut. Like she should be in pain, but all she could feel was laughter. "Hell, I don't ever see anywhere near this much blood on a slide in the forensics lab." Whitney muttered up towards Dean.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Jade growled lowly, a coil of anger wound in her stomach.

"I could kill you without even using my hands." Castiel returned, his body tensed and ready to strike.

Jade gave a yell resembling a battle cry and rushed forward, all forms of caution thrown to the wind as she moved to stab the angel in the chest. She gave a yelp as Castiel simply flicked his hand up and sent her flying into the wall, the blade clattered to the floor. Castiel gave a chuckle and then he began to advance towards her, snatching the discarded blade.

Sam ran to try and restrain the angel, now fearing for not only Whitney and Jade's lives, but all of theirs. Who knows what could happen if Castiel continued like this. Dean couldn't move, he couldn't take his hands off of Whitney's wounds for fear of her bleeding even more.

"Did Jade just try and fight Castiel?" Whitney whispered up at Dean. "Dean, he's an angel of the LORD." Whitney dragged out 'lord' as she looked up with blurry eyes to Dean.

Dean restrained himself from laughing, "Please stop talking. You're bleeding everywhere and not helping!" He took his hands off of her long enough to shed his jacket and ball it up against the wound on her stomach, returning one hand to her back. Whitney hissed from the pain slightly before the feeling of laughter was back.

"Wowie, okay Deano. I was just making up commentary as I was dying, no big deal." Whitney started to laugh again. "My last words would be calling you Deano, wouldn't they?" Whitney asked as if she had just figured out the meaning to life.

Dean gave a snort as he rested his face on the top of her head, holding her closer, "Shut up, you aren't going to die, not today. I'm not going to let that happen." Dean muttered. A small ache in his chest. He didn't like this girl. And yet here he was, getting teary eyed over her. Maybe it was just the memories of all of the other friends he had lost. So many were dead because of him. The nagging in his mind didn't quit as he held onto this dying girl and watched this strangely brave girl fight for her friend against an angel.

"I'm not letting the Darkness hurt anyone." Castiel muttered lowly, drawing his arm back then snapping it forward-embedding the knife in Jade's chest. The force of Castiel's power disappeared from her body as she crumpled to the floor in a heap beside Whitney and Dean.

"Cas can you please stop stabbing people?" Whitney called from the floor.

"Whitney, not now." Dean snapped at the girl.

"I think now is a great time, since he's feeling so stabby." Whitney snarked. Her eyes turned to her friend as she lay next to them. The world was getting very blurry, but she knew the sight of blood. The emotion that she thought to be laughing left almost instantly as she realized that it wasn't' her own blood on the floor.

Sam suddenly grabbed the angels' arms from behind and cuffed him in place with heavy metal cuffs engraved in strange symbols.

"Holy shit that's a lot of blood." Jade whispered, staring at the blade protruding from her chest as blood leaked around it, staining her shirt and soon enough the floor beneath her.

"Are you okay?" Whitney coughed, a small trickle of blood running down her chin. Her eyes met Jades' and Jade smiled at her sadly.

"What a way to go, huh?" Jade muttered, leaning her head back against the wall. "Hell, I've never even seen an animal bleed this much in the office… And I've seen a lot of bleeding animals." She trailed off quietly. Sam knelt beside her, cradling her head in one of his arms as he looked at the blade in her chest, he was unsure if he should remove it or not. Hell, he wasn't sure if she'd survive them pulling it out.

"Hey Jade…?" Whitney hissed out as the pain began to take over, turning her head to Jade.

"Yeah?" Jade replied softly, reaching out and taking Whitney's hand in hers giving it a squeeze.

"This definitely isn't a dream." Whitney huffed out a laugh and wheezed slightly.

Jade gave a loud groan and leaned further back against Sam. "I swear to God, this is not the time!" She gave her hand another firm squeeze.

"H-hey. Whitney, your wound… it's closing!" Dean exclaimed while he pulled his jacket away from her stomach and removed his hand from her back. Whitney looked down at her stomach confused, she lifted her shirt with her free hand and sure enough; the stab wound was closing right before their eyes and fading into a pink scar.

"What the fuck?!" Whitney exclaimed in confusion. "Not that I'm not happy about that! But what the fuck?!" She repeated softly, before whipping her head to Jade. "Maybe if we remove the blade from your chest yours will heal too Jade!" She sat up from Dean's lap, giving a wince as her freshly closed wound stretched slightly. Dean let out a slight sigh of relief. At least this stubborn girl was going to be okay.

Jade looked up at Sam, "Would you like to do the honors?" Her voice took on a teasing tone. Sam let out a shaky breath.

"I guess so." Sam muttered as he closed his fist around the handle of the blade and then removed it slowly. Jade hissed out a breath with clenched teeth as more blood gushed out of the wound, making Whitney and Dean let out a disgusted noise.

"Ow, holy fucking shit that hurts!" Jade yelled gripping Whitney's hand even tighter.

"Oh God, that's so gross!" Whitney gagged before her head fell back against Dean's chest, eyes rolling back slightly. Dean covered his mouth with his fist, holding back a gag of his own. He turned his head into his shoulder before he slightly held Whitney up.

"Yep, it's closing up." Sam said softly, his face twisted in a grimace from the amount of blood that had come from her chest.

"Oh please, everyone is so grossed out. I lose this much blood a month." Jade snapped as she pulled herself into a better sitting position, looking down at the rapidly healing wound. Dean gently shook Whitney's shoulder muttering that it was okay, she could look now.

Whitney's head slowly lifted as she looked at her friend with squinted eyes, as if she expected there to still be a gaping hole in her chest. "I guess this is just an advantage of our powers?"

"I guess so…" Jade agreed in a soft voice as the four sat in silence, just taking a breath from what all had just happened.

A few moments of silence passed while the girls assessed their wounds. Once they determined that they were no longer bleeding the boys carefully helped them to their feet.

"You know, we're taking being stabbed rather well." Whitney muttered as she begrudgingly leaned up against Dean as her feet still felt wobbly. Jade let out a small groan of amusement as she poked at ther chest.

"Oh shit." Jade turned around to look at Castiel; who was in the floor with his arms locked behind his back and looked as if he had calmed down considerably. "Is Castiel okay? Will he be okay?" She asked, looking up at Sam.

"He will be once we figure out what the hell's going on with him." Sam said as the two ushered the two girls into the main room. Whitney turned to say something to Jade but noticed something about Dean.

"Hey Dean, your eyes look red, are you okay?" Whitney turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"They do? Huh that's weird." Dean said a little too quickly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Were you crying?!" Whitney laughed when Dean's eyes went wide as he stuttered out an answer. "You were! Ew were you worried about me?!" She teased him grabbing her dropped bear from the floor and following Jade to the main room. Dean let out an annoyed sigh as Sam walked beside him.

"Maybe we should have left them at the hospital." Dean muttered under his breath towards his brother. Sam only let out a small chuckle.

"And miss out on this fun? Where's the fun in that?" Sam smiled lightly towards his brother.

"Not having two chicks die in the bunker?" Dean muttered back sarcastically. "Sammy, we can't let anymore people die because of us." Dean stopped in his tracks. Sam stopped too, glancing and seeing the two girls continue to walk and talk. "They may have smart mouths, but the trust us a lot more than we trust them. They know us in and out and that is not a good thing." Dean muttered. "But now they're here with us. We can't let them ruin their lives because of us. I can't do it anymore." Dean hissed lowly, more towards himself than to Sam, but Sam nodded.

"So we keep them safe. They're dangerous...in their own ways." Sam muttered lowly. "We need to find out more about them." Sam continued to mutter a plan to Dean. "We keep them safe, we figure out how they are connected with Amara, and we send them back to their own universe." Sam laid out the plan for Dean. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope it doesn't take too long." Dean muttered as he continued to walk towards where the girls had gone. "I don't think I can handle so much sass in one bunker." Dean muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow and slightly chuckled.

"You don't mind her." Sam muttered lowly towards Dean as they walked up to where the war table was. Dean let out an annoyed puff as he followed suit.

Whitney was carefully examining Captain Barnes, making sure there was no blood on his fur. "Cas you're lucky you didn't get any blood on Captain Barnes, I'd have to kill you myself!" She hollered behind them to the angel on the floor.

"I'm going to go check on Cas and get him settled somewhere, where he won't go stabbing people again." Sam said turning around and going back into the other room.

"Could use an angel sigil." Jade muttered under her breath earning a quiet chuckle from Whitney who was walking beside her.

"That's my girl." Whitney joked, nudging her with her arm. "So, about our rooms? Where are we going to be staying?"

"Well," Dean started, "For the time being we're going to have you two share a room. Plenty of room, bathroom available to you at all times and all that stuff. This way Sammy and I can keep an eye on you. Yeah you two have literally just had a hell of a time being in our world for less than two days, but even Cas sensed you two were part of the Darkness. So, better safe than sorry." Jade gave a shrug and picked up her pack, while Whitney's hands went to her hips.

"Really?" Whitney shot Dean a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really, I still don't trust you both. Maybe soon I will, but like I said, for the time being you two are sharing a room." Dean muttered grabbing one of Jade's bags and one of Whitney's bags.

"Fine." Whitney sighed as she grabbed her backpack and then slung it over her shoulder. "But if you're so worried why not just keep Jade in Sam's room and me in yours?" She looked at Dean wiggling her eyebrows. Jade's face reddened slightly but she gave a snort because, good grief Whitney now is not the time. Jade looked at Dean to see his own face was a shade of red, causing the two girls to laugh again.

"That is NOT happening. Just come with me so I can show you two your room." Dean groaned.

"Alright, alright you two." Jade gave another giggle as she grabbed her duffle bag, greatful that Dean had taken her other one. "Show us our room please." Jade smiled.

Dean led them down a hallway to a room not too far from the boy's. "Here we are, you two get settled in or something. I'll get Sam to get you guys in a little while and we'll go grab a bite to eat or whatever." Dean muttered out as he placed the two bags inside the room.

"Wait a second, are you asking us to dinner? Gross." Whitney said while she slipped past him into the room.

" _No_. That is not what I meant." Dean sighed exasperatedly before he turned to walk away.

"Thank you again Dean!" Jade called after him. "Well, I guess this is really happening." She said softly, dropping her bag to the floor beside the other. Whitney cocked her head slightly.

"What's really happening?" Whitney asked as she splayed out on the bed.

"That we're really in this universe, that we'll never be able to go 'home'." Jade replied, sitting beside her friend. Whitney glanced up at her friend before she sat up. A slight pain still lingering in her stomach.

"You really miss your family huh? They never really treated you right y'know?" Whitney turned towards her friend. Jade shrugged slightly, not looking over at Whitney.

"Yeah, I know. Mentally and emotionally abusive to an extent, I still miss visiting them. I wonder if they really do exist in the universe?" Jade laid back and let out a siigh.

"Even if they did, you know we couldn't let them know about us. We'd put them in danger." Whitney said softly. Jade loved her family. Whitney did too...to an extent. But she wasn't ready to just get back to her shitty family anytime soon. Getting stabbed was nothing like having to face her family problems.

"I know. I guess it's more of a wanting to know how they are, and if they're okay." Jade shrugged rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "Dude, what if we have doubles in this universe? If there's a non-Darkness version of you and me? How cool would that be!" Jade exclaimed.

"I don't think any universe could handle double of us." Whitney muttered aloud. "I don't think the universe would **want** to handle double of us." Whitney sassed as she plopped down beside her friend.

"I'm kind of scared Whitney." Jade muttered lowly. Whitney glanced over at her and grabbed Jade's hand.

"I know, I kind of am too. But we'll be okay. If shit ever gets out of hand I'll throw people away and you can teleport us to safety." Whitney replied with a wink, which caused both of them to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." Jade chuckled before she turned onto her side. "I think I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, this has been a hell of a day." Jade muttered, her eyes already closed.

"Same here, getting stabbed really takes the _wind_ out of you." Whitney muttered, sitting up. Jade quickly grabbed one of the pillows and shoved her head under it.

"That was the worst pun ever Whitney." Jade groaned into the pillow, only for Whitney to cackle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by Nebula**

* * *

Whitney sat on the queen sized bed for a long time, simply staring at the hole in her tank top. Her mind sometimes wandered, but it always came back to the hole. This was one of her favorite tank tops. Whitney let out a sigh as she stood up from the bed and stretched. Jade let out an annoyed groan from the disturbance of the bed. Whitney almost took her pillow from her, just to spite the sleepy girl. Whitney did feel tired, but she wasn't ready to sleep. She was ready to explore.

Maybe she didn't feel as tired because of where she was stabbed. Jade was stabbed in the chest, and while Whitney was stabbed clean through, hers was only through the abdomen. There was still so much to learn about everything that was going on. Whitney's head began to throb at the thought of having to find out everything. If the two girls were in Supernatural, this seemed like an issue that would go up until the end of the season...or at least until the mid-season finale. Maybe they would be sent home by the end of the month or maybe the end of a year. Or maybe they would just die in a week. Whitney let out a small sigh as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Turning on the light, she looked around the small bathroom quizzically. The whole bathroom seemed dimly lit with a thin layer of dust on the counter. Whitney couldn't help the disgusted face that slipped as she dragged a finger across the sink counter and saw the residue of dust on her finger. Maybe Dean was right, and they did need a maid. Maybe Dean could really be the maid. The thought of Dean being in a maid costume made Whitney snort lightly as she looked up at the mirror. She looked a little bit like hell.

Whitney slightly rubbed the mirror to rid it of the slight dust on it. Even then, it didn't help how she looked. Bags were under her dark green eyes. Small freckles around her nose seemed darker against her even paler face. A small bit of dried blood lingered around her lips. Where she was stabbed was a hole and dried blood around the edges. Whitney let out an annoyed huff as she looked at the slightly pink area of skin. The area didn't hurt as badly anymore, but it still felt as if something was there...like a paper cut that was rubbing against a bandage. Whitney tried to shake the feeling as she turned on the water of the sink and slightly rinsed off the outer edges of the wound to get any excess blood off of her. Hopefully, her back was clean. She couldn't reach it anyway. She didn't want to wake Jade either just to find out if she had a bit of dried blood on her. Jade was still snoring as Whitney left the bathroom and turned off the light.

Whitney let out an annoyed groan as she threw off her now ruined tank top. Jade had seemingly fallen asleep with her head under the pillow. Whitney glanced over at her friend with a slight roll of her eyes. Jade would fall asleep, even with them being in a different universe with so much to explore and learn. Whitney leaned down to grab a shirt from her bag. Jade was slightly snoring. Suddenly, the door opened. Whitney let out a sharp yelp from fear as she held her shirt tightly against her.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you that Cas is all chained up and we think we know-" Dean's voice grumbled lowly before Whitney quickly interrupted him.

"Care to knock!?" Whitney snapped loudly making Dean jump and Jade sit up quickly, the pillow flying onto the ground as she looked around wildly. Both Jade and Dean's attention snapped towards Whitney as she held her tank top even tighter around herself to not show her bra. Dean's eyes quickly averted from the short girl to Jade who slowly realized what was happening. Instantly, she was laughing up a storm.

"I-I didn't-I'm sorry!" Dean stuttered out as Jade continued to laugh. Whitney's cheeks heated from her friend's laughter and Dean's uncomfortable stance as he was turned away.

"It ain't much Dean, but it's white and super frilly." Jade cackled aloud as she described her friend's bra. Whitney's head snapped towards her friend as she fell back against the bed with laughter. Whitney's face burned even hotter, much to her dismay.

"You're lucky Jade hadn't showered, because you would have seen the full moon and stars, Deano." Whitney hissed, glaring at her friend.

"You said Cas was okay?" Jade questioned, sitting back up, a slight smug grin on her lips.

"Can we have this conversation when I have a shirt on, please?!" Whitney hissed out exasperatedly. Dean nodded as he turned and walked towards the door. Jade continued to cackle as the door closed behind him. "Jade. You're my friend and I love you, but I'm really disappointed Cas didn't go for the heart." Whitney hissed as she balled up her bloodied tank top and threw it at her friend. Jade caught it and stood from the bed and laughed.

"You would miss me." Jade muttered as she took off her own tank top. "I really liked this tank top." Jade pouted slightly as she held it up to look at it. Whitney rolled her eyes as she grabbed the first shirt in her bag.

"You like anything with My Chemical Romance on it, you emo shithead." Whitney muttered as she pulled out a bright red tank top. Jade let out an offended scoff as she grabbed one of her own shirts from her bag. "You know they broke up." Whitney hissed playfully pulling on the tank top. Jade let out a high pitched offended scoff.

"I'm going to break you up if you fuckin' say their name in vain like that again." Jade hissed, walking over and poking Whitney in the boob before pulling on a black tank top. Whitney let out a hiss.

"Watch it! I bruise easily!" Whitney hissed poking her friend back instantly.

"Shut the fuck up and come with me." Jade snapped back with a smile on her face as she walked towards the bedroom door. Whitney rolled her eyes. Jade had been asleep not even five minutes ago and now she wanted to explore everything. "Dean! Sam!" Jade yelled as the two left their room. Whitney smacked her friends arm at the loud tone. "What?"

"We were just stabbed, can you not sound as if it's happened again?" Whitney hissed at her friend as she gently grabbed her wrist and started walking the same way that they had come from. Jade rolled her eyes as she let her friend lead her along.

"I just wanted to get their attention." Jade whined innocently. Whitney instantly rolled her eyes and began to walk down the long hallway. "Hey, wait, we shouldn't leave our room, Dean said he'd be back." Jade said, quickly catching up to Whitney.

"Where's the fun in that?" Whitney smiled at her friend as they continued to walk down the hallway. The hallways were lit up by light on the wall besides a lot of doors. It took everything for Whitney not to open every door and look in. She honestly would have if Jade wasn't with her. The hallways seemed very rustic too, Whitney noticed as they continued to walk.

"This all just looks like where Dean was a demon and trying to kill Sam." Jade muttered aloud, looking around as well. Whitney let out a snort and nodded in agreement.

"It does. And it looks super old." Whitney muttered, her hand grazing the wall slightly. "Real talk, demon Dean was a dick, but also, hot damn, you feel?" Whitney asked aloud. Jade only laughed as they continued to walk. "Okay, so like, fuck family and fuck our own universe, this is the coolest shit." Whitney muttered aloud giddily. Jade shook her head with a small smile.

"Are you sure this is the right way? I mean, I thought we came from the other way." Jade muttered aloud. Whitney looked at the walls again and turned back to Jade.

"Did we?" Whitney asked. Jade looked at her friend with a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. "Jade, my sense of directions are really shitty." Whitney sassed back. "You know that." Whitney continued as she looked forwards once more. "Look, we're already looking around, why not keep going?" Whitney suggested. Jade looked around with a little concern.

"I don't know, darlin'." Jade said hesitantly. "I mean. Dean doesn't seem to take too kindly to you as it is. And he said he would come and get us." Jade shrugged innocently.

"Jade, come on." Whitney whined. "This is a tour without the tourguide. We'll find our way back. It can't be that hard." Whitney sassed, slightly folding her arms. Jade looked around once more. She didn't like the idea of walking around freely without the two Winchesters around. Hell, even with them around, they had both gotten stabbed.

"If the circumstances were different, darlin', I would gladly adventure. But this ain't our universe." Jade chastised. Whitney rolled her eyes once more.

"Jade, this has got to be the safest place in the universe. There's sigils everywhere and the war table goes off when something supernatural is around. I think we'll be okay." Whitney muttered turning around. "If you want to go back, you can, but I wanna look around more." Whitney said. "Maybe we'll find their dungeon!" Whitney exclaimed excitedly. "How cool would that be?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. Jade let out a sigh as her brows furrowed together in concern. She didn't want to leave her friend, but she also didn't want to upset the Winchesters any either.

"Whitney, come on. Just come back with me." Jade hissed as Whitney continued walking forward. "I mean, that war table didn't go off with us, but Cas did. What if it's not working or somethin'. What if that's not _how_ it works." Jade's accent thickened as she became more worried. Whitney rolled her eyes and turned around once more.

"Or, something was wrong with Cas and we're perfectly normal and not evil." Whitney suggested. "Jade, if you're so worried, just go back. I'll be fine. I can throw people!" Whitney smiled, trying to reassure her friend she would be okay. "Besides, Lucifer said _I_ had evil in my soul. So, maybe if I find the dungeon I can go into their demon circle and make sure." Whitney shrugged. Jade's hands went to her hips at the mention.

"And what happens if you get stuck in there?" Jade sassed back. Whitney rolled her eyes and shrugged before turning around once more.

"Hey, you know where I'm at. If I don't show up for a day, you know where I'll be." Whitney said as she once again continued walking down the hallway. Jade let out an annoyed huff as she watched her friend walk down the hallway as if she was in a wonderful new place.

Jade felt a bit of guilt rise up. She had been complaining about missing her family while Whitney was in awe of the place. Jade was in awe too, but there was a nagging in the back of her mind. Would she ever see her family again. The nagging was slowly being quieted as she saw her friend glow with excitement. She didn't want to take this away from her.

Jade stood, contemplating what to do. Should she follow her friend or should she just head back to not upset the Winchesters even more? Jade let out an annoyed sigh as she turned and started walking back. Dean already didn't trust the two. Why make it worse for herself. At least then she could beg for Whitney's forgiveness.

Whitney continued walking and glanced behind her. A bit of disappointment welled up in her system as she saw Jade walking the other way. She wanted to adventure, but she wanted to adventure with Jade. Whitney let out a sigh as she continued walking down the hallways. She hadn't realized how large the bunker really was. Camera tricks and probably reused sets had nothing on the real deal.

Whitney walked, enjoying the silence. She loved Jade, sure, but complete silence was hard to come by. Sure, it wasn't complete silence, but it was close. Mostly just slight creaking noises and presumably air conditioning running through the bunker. The silence stopped when a door in front of her opened. Whitney froze looking at the front of the door. Once the door closed, Sam stood turned away from her. Whitney let out a small breath as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"Hi." Whitney said aloud making Sam jump and pull his gun out. Whitney let out a small yip and raised her hands quickly. "Whoa there, Sambo." Whitney breathed out. "I've already been stabbed today, no need to get shot." Whitney sassed as Sam let out a relieved sigh and put his gun back into his pants.

"What are you even doing wandering around?" Sam asked, glancing behind her. "You know if Dean was the one looking for a place to keep Cas, you wouldn't be so lucky." Sam scolded while he folded his arms. Whitney rolled her eyes at the action. "Where's Jade?" Sam asked, once again glancing behind the short girl.

"She chickened out. Adventuring was too much fun for her." Whitney sassed, knowing her friend couldn't hear her and throw things at her. Sam raised his eyebrow at her quizzically. Whitney let out a sigh. "Are you going to take me back to my room?" Whitney sassed, folding her own arms. Sam gave a slight smile.

"Probably the best idea. I can't really find a place to put Cas. So he'll probably just stay chained in the library." Sam muttered out as he walked towards her, slightly edging her to turn around. "I hope that's okay with you two." Sam said lowly as the two began walking back to where Whitney had started. "Something is wrong with him. He wouldn't have done that if everything was okay. Y-you two should know that." Sam sputtered out awkwardly. Whitney raised an eyebrow up at him and snickered.

"No, it's okay." Whitney reassured. "I know he wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I'm fully comfortable around him." Whitney muttered. "I mean, I've pissed people off in my universe, but not to the point of being stabbed." Whitney shrugged, making Sam chuckle slightly. "And for doing nothing, at that. I was just standing there and then I was holding my...floating...bear." Whitney stopped in her tracks as the memory replayed in her mind. Sam stopped too and looked back at her as she looked down at her hands. "Holy shit. Did I float him to me?" Whitney asked up towards Sam, her pitch slightly raised. Sam kind of shook his head and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe?" Sam shrugged fully. "Or Jade did. I don't know. All I saw was a bear floating and Cas pulling an angel blade from his sleeve and stabbing." Sam said lightly.

"Wow, you watched Cas stab me? Rude." Whitney hissed playfully towards the younger Winchester before she began walking once more. Sam made a few sputtering noises.

"It was kind of like slow motion, honestly. I saw it coming and I wasn't quick enough to respond." Sam said, guilt obviously in his voice. Whitney turned back to him only to see him catching up to her with puppy dog eyes. Whitney's heart sank.

"I mean, human strength versus an angel's speed." Whitney shrugged. "I think it's okay if you weren't faster than an angel, Sambo." Whitney smiled up to him. "I think I would feel differently if I were dead, but I'm not, so no need to worry." Whitney sassed up to him. Luckily, the sad puppy dog eyes were disappearing. Why was she so sassy towards these boys? Maybe Lucifer and Cas were right...Maybe she did had evil in her soul and it was The Darkness. Jade couldn't though. Jade was too good.

"Alright, stop covering for her!" Dean's voice slightly echoed off the walls as the two got closer to Jade and Whitney's bedroom. Whitney glanced up at Sam, before she quickly walked over to the open door.

"I'm not coverin' for her! Look!" Jade sputtered as she lift up the covers to the bed. Whitney covered her mouth quickly, but snorted anyway at the lame "cover" pun. Dean and Jade's attention snapped towards the doorway. "Told you." Jade said sticking her tongue out at Dean.

"What's going on?" Sam asked aloud, a slight chuckle in his voice. Dean glared over at the short girl beside Sam.

"Are we getting food now?" Whitney asked casually while Dean's glare seemed to darken.

"Has she been with you?" Dean snapped at Sam. Sam glanced down at the girl beside him.

"Yeah, she was with me." Sam said. Whitney would have given a look to Sam to express her gratitude, but not with Dean around. "I thought I found a place for Cas, so I wanted to show one of them. Whitney volunteered to go while Jade stayed behind to explain the situation to you when you came back." Sam spat out the lie like it was the truth. Sam would have been a great lawyer.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell me where she was?" Dean asked towards Jade. Jade fidgeted with the covers she still had in her hands as she tried to come up with a quick lie.

"She was actually kind of asleep when I told her what was going on. Plus, I didn't really know where I was going anyway, so how would she have known where I was if I didn't know?" Whitney replied quickly. "She probably forgot it as soon as I said anything. She's forgetful, remember Deano?" Whitney sassed back, folding her arms. Dean sent a glare back at her before he turned his attention back to Sam.

"Did you find a place then?" Dean asked. Sam only shook his head.

"She didn't like it." Sam muttered. Whitney glanced up at Sam, before she nodded.

"Why not just leave him in the library. I mean. The dungeon is kind of extreme, and just leaving him alone in an empty room seems cruel." Whitney shrugged lightly. "I mean, he's pretty secure now if you left him alone." Whitney muttered towards Dean innocently. Dean glanced down at her and sent her a nasty look before he seemed to accept the whole lie.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go get a bite. See if we hear anything about Jenna or her grandma in the news." Dean muttered walking past Sam and Whitney quickly. Jade let out an audible sigh as she carelessly threw the cover back onto the bed.

"Good job in coverin' up my nervous ass." Jade muttered as she walked towards the bathroom. Whitney let out a snicker as she glanced up to Sam. To her surprise, it looked like Sam was watching Jade's "nervous ass". Whitney scoffed out a laugh. Sam's attention turned towards her as Whitney raised an eyebrow up at him as the bathroom door shut.

"You know, her ass is one of her favorite parts. Glad to see you two can agree on something." Whitney muttered lowly up to Sam. Sam's eyes widened at the comment as a slight red began to cover his cheeks. "Hey Dean, Sam thinks J-" A hand quickly went over Whitney's mouth before she could finish the sentence she was trying to yell. His hand covered her whole mouth and nose, if he wanted, with ease. Whitney glared up at Sam as he sent a glare right back down to her.

"I just covered for you, you dick." Sam muttered lowly pulling his hand away from her mouth. "Remind me next time to let Dean be pissed off at you." Sam hissed.

"Rule 1, Sammy boy, I'm a dick. But don't drag Jade down with me." Whitney sassed up to Sam sternly. Sam rolled his eyes as the bathroom door opened. Jade raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Whitney, can y'all please play nice." Jade whined. Whitney let out an offended scoff as her friend walked towards the two. "I mean, he did just cover for us." Jade muttered, shooing the two out of the doorway. "Thank y'all for that, Sam." Jade smiled up at him as she stood in the hallway. "After you, sir, some people can't tell their lefts from their rights." Jade sassed, looking at Whitney. Whitney let out another annoyed scoff as Sam muttered a 'no problem' towards Jade.

"I know you just covered for us, but I still feel like I'm being thrown under a bus." Whitney snapped at the two as they started walking the opposite way that she had walked when she started her mini adventure.

"So, where are we all eatin'?" Jade asked as she kept pace with Sam. Whitney lagged behind, slightly annoyed that the two had ignored her earlier comment.

"Probably just this little diner we go to." Sam shrugged lightly. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"That narrows it down." Whitney muttered behind the two. Jade shot her a glare before turning her attention back towards Sam. Whitney almost scoffed at the action, but held herself back. She knew she was being needy. She was always needy. Whitney took in a small breath, watching her feet as she followed. No need to be a dick for wanting attention 24/7 and only getting 10/7...although 10 was an awfully low number.

"It's kind of like a family place. Usually there aren't many kids there 'cause it's more of a bar than a diner. What time is it anyway?" Sam trailed off as he began patting his pockets. Whitney glanced down at her own pockets and pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "It's only about 3:40. The lunch rush should be over. Hopefully." Sam muttered as he pulled out his own phone. Sam began talking more about the diner, but Whitney's eyes stared at the picture on her phone screen.

On the lock screen was a picture of Whitney and Jade. It was a picture she had taken just a few days before. They were in a hotel room, both making horrible faces in the bathroom mirror. But that wasn't what she was looking at. Just beside Jade was a picture, barely visible, but Whitney knew what it was. It was a picture of Jade with her mom. It was her favorite picture. It was in Jade's bag in their room right now. Whitney's heart sank. Jade was so close with her family, and all Whitney could do was tell Jade that her family was shitty. Whitney's heart raced slightly as her mind continued on spouting negative thoughts. It was almost as if she could hear the white noise buzz at her from the room beside her.

"You comin' darlin'?" Jade's voice snapped Whitney back into reality. She had stopped walking. Whitney simply shook her head and caught up to the two.

"Yup, sorry, I was distracted." Whitney chirped back, ignoring the slight worried look Jade sent her. "Anyways, what's for food at this diner? I'm trying to cut back." Jade sent her a look.

"Since when?" Jade sassed. Whitney rolled her eyes towards her friend.

"Since we ran around in hell and I realized curves don't do shit for running." Whitney sassed back instantly.

"Oh God, you're right." Jade muttered lowly.

"Well, I mean, you're perfect the way you are. I'm sure lots of people like _your_ curves." Whitney chimed, catching a glance at Sam, as he slightly squirmed. Jade smacked Whitney's arm instantly.

"We are curvy, swervy and ready to be dirty." Jade said with a slight bob in her neck. Sam's eyebrows shot up slightly as Whitney snorted at the comment and smacked her friend right back. "And I mean, I think we're pretty in shape for running all over hell and not getting caught. The only difference is that we're not a size 0." Jade sassed as she nudged Sam forward. "Lead on, Sammy." Jade smiled up at him as he raised an eyebrow and continued forward with a shake of his head. "I think one of my legs could fit into both leg holes." Jade muttered. Whitney simply cackled and nudged her friend forward. Whitney glanced at her phone again and quickly unlocked it and went to her messages and started typing. Jade raised an eyebrow until Whitney handed the phone to Jade.

" _Sam was looking at your ass when you went into the bathroom earlier. I'm a snitch. Make him suffer."_ Jade read the text. Her cheeks instantly began to burn from the comment. Jade glanced up towards Sam before she looked back at Whitney and wrote back.

" _No fucking way. Sam Fucking Winchester checked out my ass. Wut did you say?"_ Jade wrote back, handing the phone to Whitney. Whitney held back a snicker as she saw the anticipation in Jade's eyes.

" _I said that you two had something in common, which is you both like your butt. Run with this. Don't tell Sam."_ Whitney showed her the message before she erased it and shoved her phone back in her pocket. Jade glanced up at Sam and almost giggled. Whitney slightly smacked her arm. Jade glanced over as Whitney motioned her hand across her neck for her to cut it out.

"Dean?" Sam asked aloud as they three got into the war room. Whitney walked over to the table and looked at it, ignoring Sam's slight raise an eyebrow.

"So, if we are evil darkness, or whatever, why isn't this thing going off?" Whitney asked as she poked the map. Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"That only goes off it the world is ending." Sam muttered. Whitney looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you think it goes off anytime something supernatural is in here?" Sam asked, a slight smile creeping up onto his lips. Whitney looked over at Jade who simply shrugged.

"Is that not how it works?" Whitney asked back towards Sam. The smirk plastered on his face told her the answer. Warmth began to burn against her ears. "Okay, I was wrong, shut up." Whitney hissed, turning her attention back towards the table, trying to ignore the slight snickers she heard from both Jade and Sam. "So anyways, where's Dean, let's go." Whitney muttered aloud quickly whipping around to see Dean right behind her. Whitney let out a short yip before jumping back against the table from fear. Jade let out a snort at the action as Dean looked at her like Whitney was crazy. "Alright, let's go!" Whitney snapped, hopping off the war table. Whitney sent a glare back towards Jade and Sam before turning and nudging Dean to lead.

"Watch it, shortcake." Dean hissed down at her. Whitney rolled her eyes, secretly happy to get her mind off the topic of being totally embarrassed and instead ready to fight.

"Just lead the way, tallpie." Whitney hissed back up at him. "Salads await!" Whitney exclaimed. Dean made a slight disgusted face towards her.

"That's rabbit food." Dean muttered under his breath. Whitney almost snapped back but Jade quickly butt in.

"Yay food." Jade chimed in happily walking up to Whitney and looping her arm with her friend. "Sam told us we were going to this cute diner." Jade smiled up at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow down at Jade before he turned to Sam as he walked up on the opposite side of Dean.

"Cute diner? Come on, Sammy. It's manly, not cute." Dean defended. Whitney raised an eyebrow back at Jade.

"Have you ever heard of a manly diner?" Whitney asked. Jade stayed silent. Dean raised his hands in exasperation at the two and started walking towards the stairs to the exit. "Manly diners are called bars, Dean-bean." Whitney cooed as Sam followed suit with the two girls following behind. Dean let out an annoyed groan.

* * *

"Table for four then?" The blonde waitress chirped happily as the four walked into the small diner. It was almost like a scene from a movie. Which in retrospect, it sort of was, seeing as they were in the _Supernatural_ universe. Whitney raised an eyebrow as she took in the small diner's appearance. Black and white checkered floors, bright red booths against windows and shiny black stools against the bar. It was brightly lit, possibly from the light outside. Whitney nudged Dean slightly and leaned over to him.

"You call this manly?" Whitney asked quietly as he leaned down slightly. Dean stood back up and glared down at her. Jade smacked Whitney's hands.

"Yes ma'am." Jade smiled back at the waitress, while the waitress grabbed four menus. "Ya'll twos better quit it, we're in public." Jade hissed back at the two, who both instantly rolled their eyes and slightly motioned towards the other. The waitress slightly raised an eyebrow before she took the four to a booth in the back.

"This alright?" She asked motioning toward the booth. Everyone nodded and squeezed around the circular booth. "Alright, so, my name is Suzzie and I'll be your server today. Do you know what you'd like to drink today?" Suzzie smiled at the four as Whitney and Dean realized that they were sat next to each other with Jade and Sam blocking their way out.

"What kind of alcohol do you have?" Dean asked aloud. Whitney rolled her eyes instantly. "Beer?" He asked almost instantly afterwards.

"Yes we do. And for you three?" Suzzie gave a smile and wrote on her small little notepad.

"Could I just get a coffee, please. Black is fine." Sam smiled at the waitress. She gave a polite nod and jotted the drink down as well. Whitney almost laughed from the slight rejected feeling she felt from Sam.

"Just a water, thanks." Whitney smiled. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Dean's eyes roll. It took everything in her not to punch him.

"Do you have something fruity?" Jade asked with a smile. Whitney smacked her friend lightly, but was only waved off.

"Well, that depends on how sweet you're feeling." Suzzie winked. The two boys raised an eyebrow at the comment while Whitney tried her best not to smile. Jade looked up at the girl and gave a light smile.

"I like strawberries." Jade muttered back, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Ooh, me too. I know just the thing." Suzzie smiled and turned to walk away. Whitney let out a snicker as soon as she knew that Suzzie was out hearing range.

"Damn Jade, this is the universe for you." Whitney cackled, making the two boys once again raise an eyebrow at the blushing girl. "Jade's got a thing for chicks." Whitney snickered aloud making Jade smack her arm, rather hard. Whitney yipped as the two boys looked shocked.

"Okay, it's not just girls. It's boys too." Jade hissed. "I'm...I'm pansexual." Jade muttered out awkwardly, looking down at her menu.

"Three ways must be a helluva good time." Dean muttered. Jade's head snapped towards Dean as he simply shrugged. Whitney slightly cringed.

"Dean, shut up." Jade hissed out as she began to sink in her seat.

"Dean, gross." Sam hissed. "Everything must be a good time." Sam said, looking over at Jade and winking. Another blush came rushing through her cheeks. Whitney let out an annoyed groan.

"Can we not talk about Jade's sex life, please?" Whitney groaned staring at the one paged menu intently.

"Weren't you the one who suggested that you stay in my room and Jade in Sam's?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at Whitney, much to her embarrassment. "So _you_ can talk about everyone else's sex life, but when we bring it up, it makes you uncomfortable?" Dean sassed. Whitney let out an annoyed groan as she continued to stare at the menu.

"Dean, stop it, you're ruining her pure mind!" Jade sassed, pulling Whitney to her side and stroking her head affectionately.

"Hey listen, I wasn't a born again virgin." Whitney hissed back at Dean, making Sam more uncomfortable than Dean, much to Whitney's irritation. "Jade, come on, help me."

"I guess. Dean, I'm gonna teleport you all the way back to North Carolina if y'all don't start bein' nice." Jade chided happily towards him. Dean let out a scoff.

"Keep the powers in your pants, sweetheart, the pretty waitress is coming back." Dean sassed back at her. Everyone looked back up to see that Suzzie was in fact coming back to their table with four drinks.

"Alright!" Suzzie chirped. There was a slight change in her attitude as she glanced up at the four. "Oh, must be date night." She seemed to force a smile as she set down everyone's drink. The four looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean, you two are all cozy and I sorta just assumed with you two." She said slightly pointing her pin at Sam and Dean. Whitney glanced over at Jade before she realized what she had to do.

"Well, technically, but we're not a thing." Whitney said pulling apart from Jade and taking a slight breath in. "Nah, this one," Whitney muttered sliding closer to Dean and poking his side. "Was bein' a dick, so I needed some pure friendly cuddles." Whitney smiled at the waitress who seemed to relax slightly.

"Oh, so you two are-"

"Oh yeah!" Whitney said loudly, smashing her elbow into Dean's side as he tried to disagree. "We just bicker like an old married couple." Whitney forced out a laugh as she sent Dean a quick glare. "Plus that's his brother." Whitney said quickly getting Sam out from under the bus. Sam sent her a relieved smile. Suzzie began to snicker.

"Sorry for assuming then." Suzzie smiled and sent a wink towards Jade. Whitney almost began to cheer. "So, what can I get you?" Her attention stayed exactly on Jade. Jade let out an unintentional chuckle.

"I-um. I'll just have the-er...Chicken strips with fries." Jade sputtered out. Suzzie wrote down the order but lingered on Jade for a few moments. Whitney patted Jade's leg under the table, as a little sign of good luck.

"You know, we always get the same thing, isn't that right _shortcake."_ Dean smiled and said her nickname affectionately. Whitney tried not to look over at Dean. He always got the greasiest and biggest burger. Whitney was going to die. But if Jade got a number… "Double bacon cheeseburger with fries please." Dean smiled smugly at the waitress before side-eyeing Whitney.

"Mmm. My favorite." Whitney tried not to hiss out as she leaned closer to him and batted her eyes up at him. Whitney could feel Dean wanting to roll his eyes as he gave her a horrible fake smile back. Suzzie must have ignored it or not have noticed, because she simply scribbled down the orders.

"Just the chef's salad, thanks." Sam smiled back at her as he began taking everyone's menu. Suzzie wrote down the last order and took the menus. She quickly scribbled something down and tore it off.

"SO Sam!" Whitney exclaimed quickly leaned over Dean slightly. "How is life?" Whitney asked a little loudly. Sam raised an eyebrow at her before she sent a glare back. Sam simply blinked back and shrugged.

"You know, uh...same old, same old." Sam shrugged. Whitney was trying to give the two a little bit of privacy, but it seemed that neither boys knew how to be a good wingman. While Whitney was distracting the two boys, Suzzie had given Jade a piece of paper that simply said 'I go on break at around 4:30' with a few hearts and a picture of the girls bathroom. Suzzie quickly walked away as Jade pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Jesus Christ, it's like you two have never helped the other out!" Whitney smacked Sam upside the head before leaning off of Dean and flicking his ear. "What'd she say?" Whitney asked excitedly towards her friend as the two boys began muttering under their breaths. Jade's face had turned a very dark shade of red as she simply handed the paper over to Whitney. "BOOM!" Whitney whispered excitedly raising her hand to high five her friend. "Jeez, no number, just straight to the bathroom, huh?" Whitney smiled, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend playfully, who simply snatched the paper back from her.

"I just...I don't know." Jade muttered, slightly wringing her hands.

"I am NOT pretending to be all cozy with this asshat for nothing." Whitney snapped pointing back at Dean. "You two don't mind if you stop watching her for like what, 10 minutes?" Whitney asked back at Jade who began to sink back down into the seat in embarrassment. Sam blinked a few times before he began to laugh.

"I mean, I'm good, how about you Dean?" Sam laughed out as Dean realized as well what was happening. "10 minutes?" Sam asked to Jade who let out an embarrassed groan. Whitney began to laugh. Jade sat up, a sudden courage filling her.

"What can I say, it doesn't take long for me to eat out." Jade sent a wink back at Sam, despite her red cheeks. Dean and Whitney's heads snapped back towards Jade's as she began to cackle before she took a drink on her fruity drink. Sam didn't even bat an eye at the comment.

"Me either." Sam winked back at her. Dean and Whitney's heads turned towards Sam now. Jade looked over at him and began to laugh, thankful she hadn't taken the drink later.

"Oh my God, can we not?!" Whitney muttered, her face falling into her hands to hide her own reddening cheeks. Dean nodded in agreement as he quickly took a long drink of his beer.

"I'm just bonding." Sam sassed back, sipping on his coffee casually, making Jade laugh even harder. He remembered she had always said sexual comments and was now just retorting. Seeing both Dean and Whitney's reactions made Jade want to make more. "May as well if we're going to be helping them out. You can only bicker for so long." Sam shrugged innocently.

"That's not the problem Sam!" Dean snapped back, making Sam join in on Jade's laughter. Dean let out an annoyed sigh. "I kind of feel bad for you now." Dean muttered back to Whitney as Sam and Jade high-fived in front of the two. Whitney pulled her hands from her face and looked over at him.

"There's usually only one. Now there's two. I've entered hell. Welcome back, Deano." Whitney muttered back up at him. Dean glared down at her but said nothing back. "Thanks for ordering for me, I can die before I have to hear anymore comments they make." Whitney sassed as Sam and Jade began looking at their phones.

"You're not going to die. It's good for you. Better than eating like a freakin' rabbit." Dean sassed back. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Dean, you are a tall in shape man. I am a short curvy woman. I will die if I eat what you eat. My heart won't take it. I would rather get stabbed than have my heart clog up." Whitney sassed back at him.

"You know, that can be arranged again, sweetheart." Dean growled back. Whitney raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you can cry over me again? No thanks, Dean-bean." Whitney sassed. Dean let out an annoyed groan.

"Look, I wasn't crying over _you."_ Dean snapped. Whitney almost replied but that's when she remembered what had happened, almost right before the two had come to their universe. Her heart sank as she remembered Charlie. Dean glared down at her, slightly confused from no rebuttal.

"Well...technically, you did." Whitney muttered. Dean raised an eyebrow at her in slight confusion. "You were _technically_ over me." Whitney muttered back softly. Dean only stared at her before he couldn't help but puff out a small laugh and roll his eyes. She really must have known about everything in their lives if she knew when to stop. And yet she joked about Hell a lot.

"So, you said something about being seeing a lot of...uh...bleeding animals?" Sam asked awkwardly. Jade glanced over at him and cocked her head slightly.

"Oh right! When I was stabbed!" Jade exclaimed making the two boys flinch. "Yeah, back in our universe, I was a vet tech." Jade shrugged lightly. "I mean, I did see a lot of animal blood." Jade muttered lightly. "Not to say that people blood isn't gross or nothin', but it doesn't really bug me. It all kinda looks the same." Jade said nonchalantly, making Whitney cringe lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry miss forensics." Jade sassed her friend.

"You worked in forensics?" Dean asked, annoyed by the slight interest in his voice.

"It was in a lab. I didn't go out and be an actual detective." Whitney sassed back at him. "I don't actually do well with physically seeing where blood comes from." Whitney muttered, slightly cringing as the memory of being stabbed.

"Where did you two work?" Sam asked with a smile, slightly ignoring Whitney's discomfort while changing the subject. Whitney didn't know if she should have felt thankful or annoyed for being ignored.

"New Hope Animal Hospital." Jade shrugged. "It was a in between Chapel Hill and Durham." Jade explained. "Plus it was far enough from home to be my own person but close enough to visit." Jade smiled as she remembered why she chose the smaller animal hospital. Whitney resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And before you talk shit about me being so close to home, not everyone hates their family." Jade snapped at Whitney suddenly. Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow at the two.

"I worked at MSPCL in Boston." Whitney muttered, turning her attention from Jade. "MSPCL stands for Massachusetts State Police Crime Lab." Whitney quickly explained.

"You worked for the police?" Dean asked aloud, a slight raised eyebrow. Whitney nodded.

"Nark." Jade muttered aloud making Whitney let out a snort and nudged her friend.

"Well, I mean, we technically work for the government." Sam muttered aloud. Dean slightly nodded as the two girls snickered.

"And technically, you're supposed to be dead." Whitney cackled back. The two boys gave a slight confused look towards her. "You know, back with the leviathans?" Whitney asked the two. Ignoring the slight cringe, she continued. "Those leviathans were so shit, oh my God!" Whitney exclaimed towards Jade, her eyes slightly lighting up as she talked about _Supernatural_. "Season 7 was such a drag! Full of only dark and no chill." Whitney complained. "Hallucifer was such a shit head!" Whitney exclaimed towards Jade as Jade slightly shook her head to make her friend stop. Whitney cocked her head slightly in confusion before it hit her. She quickly turned towards the two boys. "Oh fuck, I am so sorry!" Whitney squeaked out. "Jesus, here I am talking about your past as if it was just a show." Whitney muttered slightly sinking in her seat.

"Well, you remember a lot for just telling me the basics in the car." Dean muttered. Whitney rolled her eyes slightly.

"If you wanted a play by play of your life, Dean-bean, I will gladly remind you of all the shitty parts of your life." Whitney smiled back at him as his attention went towards Suzzie as she brought over their food.

"Maybe later, shortcake." Dean muttered back as Jade began fidgeting with her hands.

"Alright! I've got one chef salad." Suzzie muttered as she placed the salad in front of Sam, much to Whitney's irritation. "Two double bacon cheeseburgers for the bickering couple." Suzzie said as she placed to two burgers in front of Dean and Whitney. Whitney looked at the burger. Her stomach hurt from just looking at the thing. "And finally, some chicken strips." Suzzie smiled as she placed Jade's order in front of her. "Hope everything tastes good." Suzzie smiled at the four before she sent Jade another wink. Jade almost choked on her drink.

"I have had quite a few flings with waitresses, but I have never seen one so open." Dean muttered aloud with a laugh. "She's as subtle as a brick to the head." Dean snickered again. Whitney nodded as she slightly pulled off the top of her burger and pulled the bacon off. "That's the best part! Who even are you?!" Dean snapped, taking his attention to Whitney.

"I don't like bacon." Whitney shrugged as she simply placed the pieces of bacon on top of Dean's fries. Dean let out a slight sputtering noise as Jade and Sam glanced over at each other. A warm feeling in Jade's chest grew. She was making a little connection with Sam, just by eye contact. Strangely enough, Sam thought the same thing.

Sam and Jade began eating as Dean and Whitney continued to bicker. They found every little thing to complain about as they actually began eating as well. Jade kept checking her phone. 4:20. Jade began to cackle, even with her nerves on edge. Jade hadn't even realized that she had basically inhaled her food. A stray piece of hair fell in her face as she glanced down at her phone.

"Dean, I need to go to the car." Jade announced. Dean raised an eyebrow up at her, his mouth comically full. "I need a hair tie. My hair is pissin' me off." Jade muttered as she angrily pushed her hair behind her ears. Dean swallowed quickly and handed the keys to Sam.

"Go with her." Dean grumbled as he took another large bite of his burger. Whitney couldn't help the scowl of disgust as she watched him eat. Even when she watched him eat on TV, she still thought it was gross. Now it was just in 3D, and even more gross. Sam let out a sigh as he got up from the table.

"Come on, I guess." Sam muttered apologetically. Jade simply got up and nodded for him. As the two walked to the front, Jade saw Suzzie standing close to the bathroom. Sam paused and turned around to Jade before he looked back over to Suzzie. Sam nudged Jade slightly turning her attention to him. Sam simply handed her the keys. Jade raised an eyebrow at the action before Sam began looking around as if he couldn't see anything. Jade let out a small laugh as she realized what he was doing before she took the keys and walked over to the girls bathroom, without any more words.

* * *

"So, you don't like pizza, bacon, pie, hot dogs or steak?" Dean muttered as he leaned against the back of the booth's seat to stare at Whitney as she continued to pick at her fries. "What kind of American are you?!" Dean asked aloud, baffled. Whitney shrugged lightly.

"A normal one?" Whitney shrugged. "What kind of person goes out and hunts supernatural beings for a living?" Whitney sassed back, flicking a fry at him. "I think there's a bit of difference between not liking pie and cutting vampire's heads off." Whitney sassed back at him.

"Both are just as big a crime." Dean shrugged making Whitney puff out a laugh. Sam came and sat down on beside Dean. "Where's Jade?"

"Ladies room." Sam said. Whitney and Dean raised an eyebrow at the comment. "No need to time it, I've waited the 10 minutes. I decided to come back and sit down." Sam shrugged. Whitney instantly let out a snort.

"Jesus, Sam, did you time it to 10 minutes exactly?" Whitney laughed. Sam rolled his eyes as a slight blush went across his cheeks. "Gross." Whitney snickered.

"Do you have my keys?" Dean asked, ignoring everything that was said. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his pocket so that Dean could hear the jangle of his keys. "Can I have them?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"One beer is one beer too many, Dean." Sam sassed. Whitney couldn't help but snicker.

"What are you, a cop?" Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. "Don't answer that." Dean snapped back towards Whitney. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"I was a scientist, not a cop." Whitney sassed. "There's a difference, believe it or not." Dean rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, one's cool and the other is a nerd." Dean muttered back. Whitney scoffed and sat up straight, ready to defend her career. "Okay Sammy, listen to this. This girl doesn't like pie or steak or anything, basically. Tell me that's not a crime." Dean sassed, turning his attention back towards Sam.

"You know, the real crime is wearing so much plaid." Whitney muttered, slightly poking his chest. Sam let out a slight scoff.

"What are you, the fashion police?" Dean sassed back taking another drink of his beer.

"Well, I was part of the police." Whitney muttered back making Dean slightly spit up. Jade suddenly showed up and slid into the seat. "Nice hair tie, Jade." Whitney chirped happily as her friend sat beside her without a hair tie. Jade rolled her eyes lightly, but didn't say a word.

"Did you just say fuck it to the hair tie and go to the ladies room?" Dean asked aloud. Jade rolled her eyes at him before she reached around Whitney and smacked him upside the head. "Ow, hey, I was only askin'." Dean let out a chuckle.

"Whatever, let's just go. I'm tired." Jade muttered standing up. "The bill's already paid."

"Oooo, I didn't realize you were good enough to get away with free-" Whitney got out before Jade smacked her upside the head. Whitney let out a loud yip. "Jade, we could have been eating for free all these times and all you had to do was sex up a wai-" Jade grabbed Whitney by the ear and pulled her up from the table, much to Whitney's discomfort.

"Come on." Jade nodded at the two boys. Neither said anything as they got up, but a smirk was plastered on both of their faces. Whitney pulled herself away from her friend's strong grip on her ear. Unknown to Dean and Whitney, Jade handed Sam the keys to the Impala. Sam gave her a quick wink as the group got outside.

* * *

"Hey, I know that y'all are kind of strapped on time, but…" Jade trailed off as the four walked down the bunker halls. "But we ain't got much clothes." Jade muttered. Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Whitney rolled her eyes at her friend.

"We need clothes. At some time we need to go buy clothes. You two won't let us out of your sight, so whenever it's convenient, we need to go to a store." Whitney said, getting to her friend's point. Jade glared back at her as they stood in front of their temporary room.

"We've gotta see how to get the spell off Cas first." Dean said almost instantly. Jade quickly nodded.

"Of course! Just, whenever. Y'all start see us wearing the same thing more than twice, I think it might be time." Jade laughed.

"Speaking of, we don't have pajamas. Jade wants to know if we can borrow shirts." Whitney sprang back into the conversation. Jade glared back at her friend once more. Whitney simply shrugged at her friend.

"Um...yeah, I mean...we usually do laundry tomorrow, so we're kind of limited...but I bet we can find something." Sam gave a slightly reassuring smile.

"You do your laundry on Tuesdays?" Whitney snarked at the two. Dean rolled his eyes as Jade smacked her friend.

"We kind of just do it when we're not busy and have no clothes to wear." Sam shrugged lightly, ignoring the annoyed look from Dean. "We'll go look. Is there anything you need?" Sam asked politely. Jade shook her head with a smile, but Whitney spoke up.

"Something to dust with? The bathroom is a bit of a mess." Whitney shrugged. Sam only nodded as Jade pulled Whitney into their rooms. "Towels?" Whitney said quickly before Jade shut the door. "What?" Whitney hissed as Jade glared.

"They're bein' nice and lettin' us stay here. Don't be so needy." Jade snapped lowly. Whitney was taken back by her friend's sudden bad mood. Sex was supposed to make people happier. Unless it wasn't good. Whitney cringed lightly.

"Sorry for asking for the basic necessities?" Whitney snapped back. "You need to take a nap." Whitney hissed at her friend as she turned to look in her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower. I've got a towel." Whitney muttered as she pulled a towel out of her bag along with some underwear and a bag of shower things. Jade plopped down on the bed as Whitney went to take a shower.

The bathroom wasn't large, by any means, but it wasn't small either. It looked old fashioned, but when would anyone have time to remodel the place. Whitney opened the shower curtains and looked at the hot and cold handles. How hard could it be to figure out how to shower...

After a few failed attempts, Whitney finally got the shower to start. It took a few minutes for the water to stop running light brown and a few more for it to start getting warm. When she finally got in the shower, Whitney mumbled about how the boys should take better care of the place.

Her mind wandered aimlessly as she enjoyed the hot water against her skin. It had been a long day. From meeting the Winchesters to getting stabbed by an angel, it was a pretty eventful day. And she knew it was only going to get crazier from then on. It was always so sporadic on the show. Two girls being thrown in would definitely stir something up.

Whitney let out a sigh as she began to put shampoo in her hair. At least the water was staying clear. Maybe the boys did basic maintenance on the place. The thought of the two walking around the bunker in plumbing clothes made her laugh. For some reason, she pictured them as Mario and Luigi. Dean was Mario and Sam was Luigi. Whitney washed the shampoo from her hair as she continued to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Jade's voice called as Whitney heard the bathroom door open. Whitney took in a deep breath as she tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah, sorry. I just imagined Dean and Sam as Mario and Luigi and I can't help but laugh." Whitney spit out a laugh and some water that had fallen in her mouth. "Can you imagine!" She continued to cackle, running her hands through her hair to get the last bits of shampoo out. "I'm almost done. Get out." Whitney chirped back as Jade began to laugh. The door shut, but Whitney continued to giggle to herself. The _Super Mario_ theme song started playing in her head. Whitney hummed as she put her conditioner in and hair and washed her body. Whitney quickly finished up washing her body and getting her conditioner out of her hair. Now she smelled like pomegranates and Suave **and** had a stupid song stuck in her head.

Whitney turned off the shower and rung her hair out as best she could. She didn't like to dry her hair and would rather sleep with it wet. But not soaking wet because then her pillow would be soaking wet. She had a system. Whitney stepped out of the shower carefully. She wrapped the towel around her as she opened the door, letting all of the steam out. "Go and wash the sex off of you." Whitney said dramatically as she left the bathroom. Jade only rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Here's your shit." Jade said as she threw Whitney's clothes at her. Whitney let out a small surprised screech as her underwear hit the back of her head.

"Stop being a grouch!" Whitney hissed as she pulled her underwear off of her head and threw them on the bed. Whitney undid her towel from around her and started toweling off her back. She tried to do it quickly. Her hair was still dripping water.

"So Dean and I found one shirt for you two and-" Whitney quickly and clumsily wrapped the towel back around her as the door opened and Sam's voice came in. "Oh God, I am so sorry!" Sam muttered as Whitney whipped around to face him. Sam dropped two shirts as he turned around to face the door.

"Jesus Christ, did neither of you boys learn how to knock?!" Whitney hissed as Sam continued to mutter out apologies as he closed the door. "Jade, you're so fucking lucky you weren't out in the open when tweedle dee and tweedle dumb decided to make a visit. Neither of them know how to fucking knock." Whitney hissed at the bathroom door before she went and picked up the two shirts Sam had dropped. One was a faded old black band t-shirt and the other was a red plaid button up.

"Oooo, I want the button up." Jade said behind Whitney as Whitney nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jade! Jesus! Oh God!" Whitney sputtered out as she averted her eyes from Jade. Jade stood in the nude as she grabbed the plaid shirt. "Why can't you ever wear clothing?"

"I'm going to shower. It would be stupid if I was wearing anythin'." Jade cackled as she walked back into the bathroom casually. Whitney heard the water turn on and the sound of someone stepping into the shower. Whitney let out an annoyed grumble as she finished toweling off. She threw on the black shirt and put on her underwear before she sat down by her bag and began brushing her hair.

Some time passed as Whitney had gone from brushing her hair to laying in the bed. The shower had stopped a while ago, and yet Jade hadn't come out of the bathroom naked. Whitney rolled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Um…" Jade muttered as she opened the door. Whitney's eyes widened as she looked at her friend. Jade stood with her own towel around her top. In her right hand was a pair of scissors and a chunk of thick black hair in her left hand. "I decided to cut my hair." Jade muttered. Whitney almost began to laugh, but stopped as she saw the slight fear in her friend's eyes.

"Sit on the toilet. I'll help." Whitney commanded. Jade quickly walked over and sat on the toilet seat cover. Whitney couldn't help but snicker as she saw how Jade had cut it. Her hair was to her ears and very uneven. Some pieces were shorter than other and the back looked the longest. "Did you use scissors or a knife?" Whitney laughed aloud as Jade handed her the scissors.

"Just shut up and help me." Jade muttered lowly. Whitney snickered once more as she took the scissors and began to cut her friend's hair. "I couldn't deal with it anymore. Suzzie got a bunch in her mouth and-"

"No need for details, Jade." Whitney quickly cut off her friend as she continued to try and fix her friend's hair. "You've been complaining about it forever. May as well cut it now. No regulations to follow at any job." Whitney hummed lightly. Jade wanted to nod, but kept her head straight. "So, I'm kind of just going off the one person I remember whose hair is short, and that's Snow White from Once Upon a Time, I hope that's cool." Whitney muttered.

"That'd be cool." Jade smiled. "I like her. I like her hair. She's so cute." Jade smiled as she felt more and more of her hair being cut off. "It already feels so much lighter." Jade sighed happily.

"Okay, I think I did it." Whitney muttered as she backed up and turned Jade's face left and right. "Close enough for not knowing how to cut hair." Whitney smiled as Jade's face slightly dropped. Jade quickly turned around to the mirror. To her surprise, it was a little choppy, but it wasn't horrible. Jade quickly got up from the toilet and hugged Whitney. "Oh God, are you trying to kill me with kindness?" Whitney asked as she hugged her friend back.

"No! It's cute and I'm happy and not shaggy and it's a little choppy but beggars can't be choosers and it's not heavy and wow!" Jade exclaimed as she went up to the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking off the extra. Jade's towel began to slip, Whitney noticed. She quickly grabbed it and held it up for her.

"First try." Whitney sassed behind her friend as she turned and left the bathroom. "Now put a shirt on. I'm going to bed." Whitney muttered as she closed the door. Luckily, she didn't have to see her friend naked again. It wouldn't be the first time, but it wouldn't be the last either.

Whitney quickly went to the bed. Jade had a lot of self control, but sometimes, her self control stopped working. But that tends to happen with people who grow up with strict parents. Whitney let out a slight sight.

If Whitney pretended to be asleep, maybe she wouldn't have to help pick up all the hair from the bathroom floor. Soon after Whitney had gotten comfy, Jade's voice rang out.

"Whitney! The hair!" Whitney tried her best not to laugh


	6. Finding Rowena (Part 1)

**Written by Sunset: This is part 1 of 2 for Chapter 6! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oof!" Jade gave a grunt as she shot into a sitting position, her blue eyes looked around the room wildly. _"What the…?'_ " She yawned as she finally took in her surroundings. Jade's red, white, and black checkered plaid shirt was half undone, her left sleeve was rolled up to her shoulder and the right wrist cuff was unbuttoned and hanging well past her fingertips. Her tired eyes took in the dusty, rustic theme of the bedroom dark bedroom. As the cold sunk into Jade's skin from having fallen on the concrete floor, goosebumps began to ran up her uncovered legs.

" _That's right… We're in the bunker. But why the hell am I on the floor?"_ Jade wondered to herself, glancing at the bed beside her. Slowly Jade pulled herself off of the floor, allowing herself to stretch out all the kinks in her back, legs, and arms. Whitney was curled up on her side of the bed, her nose slightly in the covers, which she seemed to hold tightly. Jade snickered. Whitney had probably pulled some covers from Jade causing her to fall from the bed. Jade shook her head as she stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light. A slight grumble came as the light burned her eyes slightly. Jade blinked away the pain before she looking into the mirror to fix her shirt. " _Ew, Whitney wasn't joking about the dustiness of this place._ " Jade huffed out as she took her shirt sleeve and wiped some of the dust off of the mirror's surface. "Jesus did I try to breakdance in my sleep?" She muttered aloud to no one in particular seeing as her friend was still breathing heavily even through the closed bathroom door. Pale fingers moved up the shirt fastening all of the buttons save for the top three.

Her fingers slid through her shortened hair, causing her to start slightly. _"What happened to my hair?! Oh right…"_ Jade quickly remembered the fiasco of trying to cut her own hair. Thank God for her friend being able to help her. Sure it was a little choppy, but she could just get it touched up the next time they were near a barber shop. Jade turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the dark room.

Jade quietly slid back onto the bed, her hope was to get a little bit more sleep. Jade gently pulled a little more cover to her side without much fuss from the sleeping girl. After what seemed like forever, Jade realized that she wasn't going to get any sleep. Something inside her said 'It's time for coffee!'. Coffee; her one weakness. Well…Coffee and pretty people were her two weaknesses. She considered waking her friend up to see if she wanted anything but knowing Whitney, the girl would rather sleep more than drag herself out of the bed before she had to. Jade crawled out of the warm bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor as she padded over to her duffel bag sitting on the floor. Socks. She needed socks or she wouldn't survive walking on the cold floor.

After a moment of digging through her bag's contents, Jade finally found her favorite pair of knee-high rainbow socks, which she quickly slipped onto her feet and up her legs. She went to stand when she caught the glimpse of a photo out of the corner of her tired eyes.

Jade reached into the bag and pulled the picture out, holding it in her hands and giving it a close inspection. It was her favorite picture of her and her mother. They both looked so happy and carefree... Jade felt tears spring up in her eyes for a moment before she recalled what had happened just over 10 years ago. Though Jade and her mother were both smiling in the picture, Jade remembered more about what had happened later that same day.

" _You know how it is 'round here Jade. People would attack you for dating a black man." Her mother's firm southern voice rang in her 17 year old ears. "Could you imagine what people would say? They'd… they'd call you a 'nigger lover'." Her mother had gasped dramatically._

_Jade had to resist rolling her eyes at her mother's reaction, no one in their town would call her that except her parents and immediate family because they were all racist fucks. "Yes mama, I understand. Trust me, he's only interested in me, I'm not interested in him AT ALL!" Jade gave a laugh trying to make sure her lie sounded like the truth._

" _Well as long as he knows how you feel and that he doesn't keep bothering you." Her mother's hands had gone to her hips giving her that stern, 'do as I say' look._

" _Yes ma'am!" Jade had given her mother a bright smile as she returned to her room to text her friend about what had happened between her and her mother. Whitney was the only one who truly understood how her family was. Whitney was always telling her how Jade needed to move away and how she needed to be free...Jade smiled when she saw she had a text from the same guy that her mother was just talking so lowly of. Whitney wouldn't be happy knowing she was texting him, but for a completely different reason..._

Jade gave a slight scoff as she brushed at her eyes to wipe away the tears. Whitney always was right though. Jade's parents were toxic and so was her ex-boyfriend. "Bleh, manipulative fucks." She muttered under her breath, letting the picture flutter to the ground as she stood up. _'Coffee time.'_ Jade thought as she quietly opened and shut the bedroom door. Jade hoped she hadn't woken Whitney up in the process of her movements.

The girl's hand trailed along the old walls as she made her way to the bunker's kitchen. The lights near each door gave off a rustic feeling. Jade also noticed how all the hallways really DID look the same. The place looked much bigger than she was used to seeing through the tv screen too. A soft 'click' from behind Jade caught her attention. The loud voice that followed caused her to almost jump out of her skin.

"Turn around with your hands where I can see them." Jade's brows furrowed when she realized it was Dean's voice. Did he not recognize her?

"Dean it's me!" Jade's southern voice rang out firmly as she complied with his instructions; her hands half raised as she turned to face him. Her eyes went wide when she saw he had a gun raised to her head, his finger resting over the trigger. "Jesus, is this how you treat all the girls that stay the night?" She hissed, glaring at the confused man. "Y'all almost gave me a damned heart attack!"

"Jade?" Dean looked at her funny, almost squinting at her. "Your hair, it's-." He gestured to his own head.

"Short, I know. I did it myself last night, with Whitney's help because if she hadn't I'd have some sort of fucked up mullet going on." Jade shrugged trying to stifle a yawn as her arms fell back to her side. "Put the gun away, I'm not gonna to do anything, Christ." She muttered as Dean scrambled to put the safety back on his gun and put it away. Jade turned on her heel and restarted her journey to the kitchen, she rolled her eyes as she heard Dean's heavy footfalls catching up to her.

"What are you even doing up?" Dean questioned, his words coming out as more of an accusation than a question.

"I just wanted some fuckin' coffee Dean, or do I have to wait for you to wake us up? Am I not allowed to piss unless you know about it?" The shorter girl snapped up to the elder Winchester, her blue eyes locked in a glare with his shocked green ones.

"N-no! That isn't what I meant!" Dean attempted to defend himself, having stopped in his tracks, hands raised defensively. "It's just early is all I meant. It's like 8 am."

"Oh. Sorry..." Jade puffed out a breath, "I just couldn't sleep no more is all." Her voice changed from angry to innocent. "New universe and all, ya know?" Jade shrugged lightly before continuing her trek towards the kitchen. Dean caught up to her in a few strides. Jade glanced over at him and almost started snickering. "Nice five o'clock shadow." Jade teased. Dean glanced over at the girl before his hand went up to his face to feel the slight stubble.

"I told you it was 8 in the morning, didn't I?" Dean defended himself. "I wasn't really prepared to see anyone besides Sam before maybe 10." Dean shrugged, sliding his hands into his sweatpants pockets.

"I can tell." Jade sassed back up to him. Dean's head snapped down towards her, his eyebrows furrowing together. Jade couldn't help but let out a laugh at his offended looking face. The two continued their path down the hallway, Jade mostly letting Dean take the lead because she couldn't quite remember the way to the main area. Jade heard Dean give a laugh after the few minutes of silence. She turned her head to him, "What?"

"Is that Sam's shirt?" Dean teased lightly, gesturing to the dress-like shirt covering her body.

"Uhm…" Jade's face flushed lightly at the thought as she looked down at the overly long shirt on her body. "I'm not sure? Maybe? He kind of dropped them on the floor last night when he walked in on Whitney getting dressed. Poor baby, she can never get dressed in peace." Jade chuckled softly. Dean raised an eyebrow at her before simply ignoring her comment and walking through an archway.

"Well, here's the kitchen." Dean declared with a slightly dramatic wave of his arm. "Coffee's in the pot on the counter, Sam should be in there soon if you need anything." Dean wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh fuck off." Jade mock punched his shoulder and shoved him slightly. "Go wake up your girlfriend." Jade couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look Dean shot her.

"She's NOT my girlfriend." Dean snapped at her, his green eyes narrowing into a glare. Jade only gave a slight smile back.

"Awaken the Beast© if you dare, she'll rip your face off without a second thought if you wake her up this early." Jade warned with a laugh as she headed into the kitchen. "No, but seriously, go wake her up." Jade commanded. Dean raised an eyebrow at her before Jade shot him her best puppy dog eye look. Dean gave a huff as he turned away from Jade and left the kitchen. Jade snickered as she walked over towards the coffee pot. Her attention went back to the kitchen's entrance as she heard a different set of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Jade called out tentatively, "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied as he rounded the corner, nearly dropping the mug he held in his hands. "J-Jade?" He half choked out. His hazel eyes roamed over her body; he noticed that for one, she wasn't wearing pants..? Second, knee-high rainbow socks? He almost laughed because of the odd combination of socks with the long plaid shirt she was wearing. _'Wait a second, that shirt looks familiar…Wait...that's_ _ **my**_ _shirt. Oh shit, she's wearing MY shirt.'_ Sam's face flushed red as he averted his eyes to the coffee pot on the counter.

"Jade's my name, don't wear it out." The younger girl teased as she reached up to open a cabinet door, searching for a coffee mug.

"Your hair… It's really short!" Sam's voice came out a pitch higher than he had intended it to. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her as they roamed up and down her body.

"It sure is Sammy-Dear." Jade said brightly as she turned her head to over at him. "Y'all like it?"

"I-I. I like it. It looks really good on you, actually." Sam muttered as he walked over to her and reached out with a hand to brush a stray lock of her bangs away from her eyes. Jade felt her face flush as she turned away, trying yet again to find a coffee mug. "Oh, the mugs, they're over here." Sam reached to the shelf above her. Jade had to bite back a whine, Sam was _this_ close to her. "Here ya go." He said softly, handing her a black and white striped mug.

"Thanks." Jade mumbled as she quickly poured coffee into the mug. Jade fixed her coffee as she normally would; lots of creamer and sugar because she had a sugar addiction. That was definitely not good for her or anyone involved when she became hyper. She heard the chair scrape against the concrete floor as Sam sat down.

"So… why aren't you wearing pants? Do you typically walk around half dressed in a shirt and knee-high socks or what?" Sam asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Well…" Jade turned and leaned on the table, raising an eyebrow at the younger Winchester as she took a sip of her coffee. Sam returned the eyebrow raise as he took in a long sip of his own coffee before he closed his eyes savoring his coffee. "I figured it'd be easier to show off my ass to you since you seem to like it so much." She said lowly, an evil grin on her face.

Sam's hazel eyes flew open as he gave a choked noise; coffee almost shot out of his mouth as he struggled to regain his breath. Jade began to cackle, standing back up she turned her back to him with a satisfied smirk. "Jesus Christ…" She heard him sigh. Jade glanced back to him to see he had his head in his hands making her laugh again.

"Hey, do you want anymore coffee?" Jade held the pot up as she walked back to the table, an innocent smile back on her face as if nothing had just happened.

"Um, yes please." Sam mumbled, sliding his cup closer to her as he seemed to sink further into his chair. His eyes stayed rooted on the table in front of him.

"Y'all are acting so embarrassed, I'm flattered you think my ass is worthy of checking out." Jade giggled, teasing him even more.

"Can we stop talking about your butt now?" Sam sighed out in embarrassment.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying the view you had yesterday." She cackled again as she replaced the pot on the counter.

Sam groaned into his hands before lifting his head up to look at her. "Wait, yesterday?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Jade didn't say a word. Sam let out an annoyed sigh. " _Whitney"_ was the only thing that came to mind. Jade continued to snicker as if she could read his mind. Sam glanced over her. He examined the shirt she was wearing yet again. "Hey, is that my shirt?" He questioned attempting to change the subject.

"That's odd, Dean asked me the same thing just a few minutes ago!" Jade cocked her head looking at Sam. "Probably? The other shirt you brought in looked like a faded old band shirt. As much as I love my band shirts, I love button-ups even more. But if you want to, you can check the size on the tag in the back." Jade gave a shrug as she stepped over to the man, turning her back to him and then leaning backwards slightly. She couldn't help but shudder when his warm hands grazed the back of her neck, flipping the collar out to look at the tag.

"Huh…" Sam tugged on the shirt slightly, leaning up further to look for the tag. His brow furrowed when he didn't see it.

An even redder blush worked its way up Jade's neck onto her face and ears as Sam's breath fanned across her neck. "Okay, this is awkward the tag must not be on the inside collar. Must be further on the inside." Jade's words were rushed as she stepped away from the Winchester, grabbing her mug before she turned her back on him again in an attempt to hide the blush on her face. Jade took a big gulp of her coffee as she fumed, cursing herself for getting so flustered.

"Looking mighty red there." Sam commented with a sly smirk.

"Shut up." Jade snapped a little too quickly for her own liking as she took another big gulp from the mug. She heard the chair scraping against the floor again as Sam stood from his seat.

"You're so cute when you blush." Sam teased in a soft voice as he stepped up behind her, one hand touching her side, the other resting on the counter edge, trapping her in the corner. Jade let out an almost strangled whine as she turned around to face him, her face flushed an even brighter red. An embarrassed giggle came out.

"Come on, this is awkward and embarrassing, Sam please." She pressed her back further into the counter as if there was a way she could melt into it. Sam raised an eyebrow with a smirk, plastered on his face.

"Embarrassing? How so?" His voice dropped an octave as he lifted her chin lightly with a finger.

Jade's eyes went even wider. Her eyes looked past Sam's shoulder to the doorway. _'Concentrate Jade. You can get out of this.'_ She took in a deep breath and concentrated on that feeling in her chest, pulling her powers from the depths of her soul and in the blink of an eye she had teleported to the doorway, a very confused Sam standing across the kitchen.

"That's cheating!" Sam declared as he turned to face her, laughing despite the situation the two were just in.

"You had me cornered, what did you expect me to do? Melt into a pool? What if that had been a demon or some other creature trying to kill me Sammy?" Jade exclaimed indignantly.

* * *

Dean made his way down the dimly lit hallways, contemplating to himself just how he would wake up the other girl. He almost wished he could get away with dumping a bucket of cold water on her, but if the two girls really were part of the Darkness who knows what sort of hell would await him for going through with it. Dean stopped in front of the door to Whitney and Jade's bedroom. The thought of just throwing open the door and shouting that it was time to get up popped into his head. Dean shook his head at the idea. Who knew what kind of power this girl would have pissed off and barely awake. Dean didn't want to find out.

Dean sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair before giving the door a few firm knocks. "Whitney? It's time to get up." Dean called firmly through the door. After a few moments, Dean tried knocking again, a little louder this time. Still no response. He was allowed to bust open the door now, right? Right. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, knocking harder on the wood as he walked into the bedroom. The light from the hall flooded the dark bedroom. The back wall and bed lit up slightly as Dean's shadow washed across the bedroom floor. "Didn't you hear me? It's time to get up." Dean huffed out.

"Huh?" The blankets shifted as the brown-haired girl turned over to face the door. "What time is it?" Whitney's sleep-laced voice reached Dean's ears as the girl propped herself up on her elbow. Her sage eyes squinted softly from the light as she searched Dean's face with a confused look. Dean took in a short breath.

 _"Jesus Christ."_ Dean thought as his heart sank. He knew she had just woke up, but her tired eyes sure looked a helluva lot like bedroom eyes. Dean cleared his throat roughly, trying to shake the thoughts invading his head. "It's 8am." Dean replied slightly distracted as he took in the appearance of the girl propped up in the bed. Her sleep-tousled hair hung slightly in her face, the old black 'Led Zeppelin' shirt he had thrown to Sam to give to the girls was now hanging off of Whitney's shoulder. His shirt. She was wearing _**his**_ shirt. _"Holy shit._ " The thought crossed his mind for a moment before he shook it off with almost an annoyed groan.

"You thought it was a good idea to wake me up at 8am?!" Whitney exclaimed, grabbing a pillow from Jade's side of the bed and chucking it at the man standing in her doorway. "Go the fuck away and let me sleep!"

"Alright, alright Jesus!" Dean blocked the pillow with his arm before retreating out the door and pulling it shut behind himself. Dean rubbed his neck slightly before he started walking back towards the kitchen. S _he_ was wearing _his_ shirt and _she_ looked great in it. Dean let out an annoyed groan as he forced himself to think of something else. 'The Darkness'. That was something to think about…

Amara was the main power, but these two girls had some of her powers...Jade only had teleportation, which could hurt people, but Whitney's power was telekinesis, which she seemed to use to _only_ hurt people. Another reason he shouldn't be thinking about her with her bedroom eyes-er tired eyes… Dean rolled his eyes as he finally saw the kitchen's lights.

"-tryin' to kill me Sammy?" A voice reached his ears. As Dean walked to the entryway, he saw Jade's back and her pale hands on her hips.

Dean reached out and touched her shoulder, "I see Sam joined you." He gave a slight chuckle when she started from his unexpected touch.

"Oh, hey Dean!" She turned on her heel and smiled at the man. "Is Whitney getting up or?"

"She threw a pillow at me, thanks for that." Dean huffed which caused Jade to laugh.

"Hey, she could've thrown you, Dean." Jade gave a shrug and turned back around to go to the refrigerator. "Who wants breakfast?"

Dean looked up at Sam, who stood in the corner of the cabinets. " _Breakfast?_ " He mouthed, cocking an eyebrow. Sam shrugged and turned his gaze to the girl going through the fridge.

"Y'all ain't got nothin' in here to eat!" The girl's southern accent made Sam laugh and Dean scoff.

"So, what I've heard about southern people is true." Dean snarked.

Jade stopped her fridge-search and turned to look at Dean with her brows furrowed, "Oh? And what is it y'all've heard about southern people?" Sam's eyes went wide. Where was his brother going with this?

"That 'y'all' don't use proper aglish." Dean replied in a mock voice crossing his arms.

"Dude that was rude." Sam snorted looking at his brother.

Jade crossed her own arms as she took a few steps to Dean, standing toe-to-toe with him. "Dean. I want you to listen closely to me." Jade said in a soft voice, her accent dropping like a brick.

"What?" Dean looked slightly uneasy from the expression on the girl's face and from the lack of familiar accent.

"Unless you want to end up teleported off of a cliff, I would watch how you talk to me." Jade leaned up on her tiptoes glaring into Dean's face. Dean attempted to stammer out a response to which Jade cut him off, "Alright darlin'?" She beamed a bright smile in his face and then turned away to poke through the fridge again.

"Dude." Dean mouthed, his wide eyes on Sam.

Sam shrugged with a laugh, "You asked for that one." Sam was right. Dean rethought about whether Jade's powers were meant for only hurting people...

"Move." A grumpy voice hissed out behind Dean, making him jump slightly. Sam and Jade turned to the doorway to see a blanket-wrapped, glasses wearing, Whitney as she shouldered her way past Dean.

"Good mornin' star-shine, the Earth says hello!" Jade chirped with a smile to her friend.

Whitney's sage colored eyes glared at the other girl, huffing out a "Fuck off." Jade only laughed. "This asshat woke me up…" She grumbled sitting at the table, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

Dean scoffed back at the girl. "Figured since Jade was up, you would get up." He sassed. Whitney scoffed and glared over at the man. Dean responded by rolling his eyes and turning his head to the other girl as she stood in front of the fridge and pulled a carton of eggs out. "Soo Jade, breakfast?"

"Yes sir! One of y'all'll need to show me where the frying pan and toaster is. Y'all've got bread right?" Jade smiled as she set the ingredients by the stove. Her previous altercation with Dean already out of her mind. Dean didn't mind either if there was food involved.

"Oh, there's a frying pan in this cabinet here." Sam said as he took a few steps away from the cabinets he was leaning against. "The toaster is just beside the fridge under the counter. I can grab the bread." Sam muttered as he opened the cabinet door and handed Jade the frying pan.

"That'd be great please!" Jade smiled. She took the frying pan from Sam and put it on the stove top before she started searching for a bowl to crack eggs into. "Hey, Whitney did you want anything?" Jade offered the option of breakfast to her friend even though she was 99% sure she would refuse. If Whitney ate this early she would get sick, if she ever did eat right after waking up she had to be starving or something was wrong with her.

Whitney peeked out from the blanket cocoon she had wrapped herself in at the table. "Nah, just something to drink." Whitney muttered as Dean handed Jade a bowl.

Sam reached into the cabinet he had pulled the mug for Jade from and pulled down four cups. Jade smiled her thanks to the man before she turned her head to Whitney, "Water my darling?" Whitney made an almost unintelligible noise from under her blanket, which Jade took as a 'yes'. "Alright." Jade smiled as she turned the faucet on and filled her friend's cup with water.

"Sam and Dean do y'all want scrambled or sunny side up?" Jade turned back towards the fridge and grabbed a tub of generic butter before she cut some out with a knife that had been placed on the counter by Dean and put a bit of butter into the bottom of the pan.

"Whatever is easier for you." Sam replied as Dean exclaimed, "Sunny side up!"

The girl gave a laugh as she turned back to the stove, "Works for me, Sammy will you put some ice in the cups please?" Jade asked as she had her attention on the eggs.

"Even your fried egg choice is gross." Whitney muttered from her cocoon towards Dean, who shot back a glare.

"Sure." Sam said, ignoring the slight fuss between the two, as he complied with Jade's request and turned to fill the cup with ice and water before he turned to the girl in the blanket cocoon. Sam glanced over to Jade and saw that she was paying her full attention on her eggs. Sam grabbed a few more ice cubes before he quickly pulled the blanket far enough from Whitney's back and put the ice cubes down her shirt. Whitney let out a sudden hiss. Sam's hand covered Whitney's mouth before she could make another sound. "Rule 1, Whitney, I'm also a dick. Let's not tell Jade, alright?" Sam muttered lowly at Whitney as Whitney felt the ice cubes melting near the bottom of her shirt. Whitney glared up at him with her sage eyes while he only stared down with his hazel ones. Sam's hand left her mouth and Whitney stayed quiet as she stood up with her blanket and left the kitchen. Sam was going _down_.

* * *

Less than 15 minutes later the group was sitting down to eat their breakfast. Whitney had come back with a different shirt, but kept her blanket and a burning passion to kick Sam's ass. Jade was patiently waiting for Sam and Dean to take their first bites, so she could fix it if something wasn't perfect.

"This is really good." Dean said after taking a large bite of his eggs.

"Close your mouth, no one wants to see what you're eating." Whitney muttered at the man across the table. Dean crossed his eyes and opened his mouth further to show Whitney the food he was chewing on. Jade's face scrunched up at him as Whitney's eyebrows raised. A slight smile hiding beneath her blanket. He had only been a dick to her, and yet, Whitney couldn't help but be amused at him.

"Gross!" Jade exclaimed with a laugh as she turned her head and stared at Sam instead. Sam had the same exact face of disgust on his face.

"Dean, that's gross." Sam chided while he attempted to hold back his own laughter.

"It's good though!" Dean muttered after he swallowed his food.

"I'm glad you think it's good, Dean." Jade smiled as she took her first bite of eggs. "Now who wants to do dishes?" Jade smiled up at the three. Dean and Sam glanced at one another before both their eyes landed on Whitney.

"Oi, I didn't eat it, so I'm not cleaning it." Whitney hissed at the two as they both stood up at the same time.

"Well, I mean, it's laundry day, so…" Dean trailed off as he began edging his way towards the hallway.

"Wouldn't want to smell like blood, sweat, and sulfur!" Sam added as he followed his brother's lead. Whitney raised an eyebrow at Jade as Jade simply ignored what was happening. Whitney glanced back up at the two and simply flicked her wrist, hoping she didn't throw them through the wall. With some luck, the two crashed into each other near the sink.

"Sorry boys, but I suggest doing the dishes first." Jade muttered up from her eggs.

* * *

Whitney huffed as she walked down the hallway towards the library by herself. Jade had left their room early without telling Whitney while she was in the bathroom. Why would anyone let her walk alone in the first place? She couldn't tell left from right and the last time she was really alone, she accidentally found the Devil. Whitney stared down at her phone as she walked down the endless hallway towards the war room which lead to the library. At least, that's where she hoped she was headed. Just as she began to look through her pictures, she ran into someone and stumbled back.

"Oi mate, watch where you're going." Whitney snapped as she turned her attention from her phone to a shirtless Dean holding a bundle of clothes. Involuntarily, her eyebrows raised as her sage eyes looked the man up and down. Her eyes rolled as she felt her face heat up.

"Mate?" Dean snarked, as he slightly adjusted the wadded up clothes in his hands. "What are you, Australian?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her as he slowly noticed her eyes never meeting his.

"Oh, bite me." Whitney sassed back instantly as her arms folded. "Have you seen Jade?" Whitney asked her eyes looked all around the hallway, except at Dean.

"Last I saw, she was walking with Sam to the library; thankfully she had pants on." Dean muttered, still slightly annoyed by the now short haired girl's lack of clothing at breakfast. "How do you stand that?" Dean asked. Whitney shrugged.

"She's always been like that. You should be around when she practically kicks open the door and walks into your bedroom naked." Whitney sighed. "Actually on second thought, that probably wouldn't be a great idea..." An idea popped into her head. "I don't think Sammy boy would appreciate it." Whitney said casually, waiting for a reaction. Dean's eyebrows furrowed. Jackpot.

"Definitely not." Dean said once more shifting the clothes in his hands around. "But-um, what was that about Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly. Whitney almost smiled. Sam was going down.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Whitney said innocently. "It's just that I caught your baby brother staring at my dearest friend's hind quarters." Whitney continued, watching Dean's face as it scrunched up. "I'm sure at least one of you Winchester's wouldn't mind seeing one of us naked." Whitney winked up at him, thankful that she had turned the attention from her obviously red face to throwing Sam under a bus.

"Well, _I'm_ not exactly interested in seeing either of you naked any time soon." Dean snarked out with a slightly more gruff tone. Probably from the fact that Sam thought part of the Darkness was attractive.

"So you're saying you want to at some point then?" Whitney asked with a raised eyebrow as she slowly stalked around Dean. "You know, it takes a bit more finesse to get me to take my shirt off there Deano."

Dean's eyebrow raised as he turned around and looked down at the girl intensely. Whitney smirked up at him. After a split second, her confidence drained as she realized how close she was and how closing he was watching her. Whitney blinked slightly as her smirk died and she noticed how he didn't have the scruff from earlier that morning...and how she could easily see his freckles. Whitney shook her head slightly and quickly turned her back towards him as her face started to burn. A small chuckle escaped Dean's mouth.

"Face is a little red there; you alright?" Dean teased after her. Whitney whipped back around towards him.

"Why are you walking around without a shirt on anyway?" Whitney snapped with a question of her own, cursing herself internally for feeling her ears begin to burn and for how she responded.

"Laundry day, plus Sam said to find a couple of shirts for you two to wear for the time being until we can find time to go out and get you two some different clothes." Dean replied, holding his bundle of clothes up slightly. "Why do you ask?" Dean snarked with a growing smirk. "Oh, is it because you're uncomfortable seeing me shirtless? Thought you said on that tv show we were shirtless a lot?" Dean continued to snark as Whitney's face continued to burn.

"Oh piss off." She snapped quickly as she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway to the library.

"I'm just saying, _shortcake_!" Dean called after her with a shrug before he continued to the laundry room.

Whitney grumbled to herself as she continued to walk to the library. " _Stupid dick. Stupid pretty boy. Fuck him._ " Whitney thought as she walked through the war room and quickly to the library. As she entered the large room, Whitney looked around the room. Castiel was sitting in one of the chairs with his wrists cuffed and chained to the floor and Sam was hunched over his laptop, a bag on the floor beside him. There was a stack of old, dusty books sitting on the table, begging to be read. "Where's Jade at?" Whitney questioned as she moved the seat away from Castiel, while managing to remain at the same table. Chained up or not, she still felt just a bit uneasy and pissed off after yesterday's events.

"I'm right here darlin', I went to find Castiel a blanket. He ain't lookin' too good." Jade said, making Whitney jump, as she come in from the other doorway with a large, dark gray blanket. "Here hun, lean up." Jade said as she unfolded the blanket and stood behind Castiel. The Angel complied unsurely and leaned forward. Jade draped the blanket over him and lightly tucked it around his torso.

Whitney stared unsure at the action. Castiel _did_ look bad...But not bad enough for her to forgive being stabbed. Jade glanced over at Whitney. Jade slightly glared at her friend as she nodded at Castiel. That was a signal for Whitney to say something nice...but she only shook her head a little back.

"Cas, is there anything we can do?" Jade questioned leaning down towards him, her eyes shooting another glare towards her friend.

Castiel sucked in a ragged breath, eyeing the girl warily. "Just… find a way to lift the spell."

"We'll do our best." Whitney assured towards Castiel as Jade gave a slightly approving head nod back at her. Whitney restrained the urge to roll her eyes.

Jade took a seat across the table from Whitney and next to Sam. Jade picked up the bag from the floor and pulled out her glasses case and slipped her glasses on. Whitney let out a small snicker across the table. "Oh, fuck off." Jade snapped playfully towards her friend.

"Rude." Whitney muttered in a high pitched voice.

"Fuck off." Jade whispered back in the same tone.

"You can't tell me what to do Dean!" Whitney squeaked, a snort of laughter escaping her throat. Jade's eyes lit up. Sam glanced up at the two from his laptop, silently watching the two girls.

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Sam!" Jade started to cackle, leaning forward to put her head on the table. "Oh my God, I'd forgotten all about that." Jade howled.

The two girl's laughter quieted down only for them to look up at Sam and Castiel's look of confusion and then begin to laugh even more.

"I'm not going to question it." Sam shook his head with a small smile before going back to his laptop.

"Find anything on Cas's spell yet Sam?" Jade asked Sam as she cleared her throat, giving a final chuckle before she pulled one of the books from the pile to herself and opened it.

"Was looking for any leads on what happened with baby Amara right this moment for Dean actually, and we want to know if Crowley would help us track down Rowena." Sam said as he continued to stare at his laptop.

"Oh…" Jade glanced up at Castiel, whose face had visibly paled at the mention of the King of Hell.

"Well, I mean, he's not dead since Jade and I ran into him." Whitney shrugged. "Wouldn't it suck if he has Amara?" Whitney muttered as she grabbed a book for herself to look at.

"Dude, I doubt he'd be able to handle The Darkness itself, child or not." Jade replied as she leafed through the pages of her book.

"I mean, he couldn't even handle me. And if we're considered 'darkness'-" Whitney stopped herself at the look from Jade at the mention of them being part of 'The Darkness'. Whitney looked back down at her book like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"I see everyone has gathered." Dean's voice grabbed everyone's attention as he walked into the library, thankfully wearing a shirt. "It'll make looking through all these books easier since we have five people." Dean muttered as he took a seat on the other side of Castiel.

"What are we even looking for?" Whitney inquired as she flipped through the book she had. "I mean, I don't want to go through this and learn about real supernatural things unless they're relevant." Whitney muttered. Jade almost rolled her eyes. Whitney was more of a hands on learner, while Jade was more of a bookworm. Funny how Jade actually did physical things as a veterinary and Whitney had to do research for her forensic job.

"Just focus on anything to do with an 'attack dog' spell, or something similar and of course, how to lift it from someone." Dean replied picking out a book of his own. Whitney was almost surprised by the lack of comments Dean made. "Also, that's a shitty way to go into being a hunter." Dean muttered. Whitney rolled her eyes. There it was.

"Wait, you think we could be hunters?" Jade blurted out looking over at Dean with sparkling blue eyes. Dean looked over at Sam and shared a look of concern at the excitement in her voice. "I mean, are we considered supernatural beings if we've got powers? I mean, Garth became a werewolf and hunted for a little while." Jade began to ramble. Whitney glanced over at the two boys as she saw a slight dispute going on between the two's looks.

"I think we should worry more about making sure that _this_ supernatural being is okay first." Whitney retorted as she nodded towards Castiel. "I would prefer to not get stabbed again by him before we get stabbed by other things." Whitney sassed over at her friend. "No offense." She muttered towards Castiel who only gave a sad shake of his head. Jade quickly nodded and turned back towards the book in her hands, still excited about becoming a hunter.

* * *

Whitney, Jade, and Dean spent a couple hours looking through different books while Sam searched the internet. Soon, he came across the police chief of Superior and called. Sam paced around the room talking to a police chief about the death of Jenna and her grandmother, and if any of the neighbors had seen anything suspicious.

Whitney sat back to take a break from reading and writing notes. The text in those books was so tiny. She looked across the table at Jade to see that she was staring at Sam. Whitney had to stop herself from laughing. Her friend was so obvious about her attractions towards Sam. It was hilarious. Whitney lightly kicked her friend's shin.

Jade jumped in surprise and hissed out, "What?" Whitney tapped her phone that was astride the book she had been reading. Jade furrowed her eyebrows as Whitney unlocked the screen and started to type out a message. Moments later Jade's phone buzzed against her thigh. She fished her phone out of her pocket and opened the message.

Lucifer Bae: _I thought I was going to have to get you a napkin. You were practically drooling over Sam._

Jade's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed red before she quickly tapped out her reply. _"I wanna mount the Moose, what can I say?"_ Jade watched as her friend read the message, then Whitney's cheeks went red. Whitney looked at Jade sharply as Jade tried to contain her laughter. Jade simply wiggled her eyebrows at her before Jade covered her mouth to hold her laughter in. Buzz, buzz.

Lucifer Bae: _Jade no._

Jade let out a tiny snort before she replied, _"#MountTheMoose."_

Lucifer Bae: _._

Whitney let out a groan and put her head in her hands as she tried to continue reading. "This is ridiculous, the only thing I've managed to find is something about turning someone into a dog, not making someone act like an attack dog."

"At least you found something related to a dog, I've found how to hypnotize someone, but not much else." Jade replied, jotting down a stray note as she flipped a few pages.

"Maybe if you two weren't texting each other, you would have found more." Dean snarked at the two as he continued to focus on his reading.

"Excuse us for not wanting to talk about the Darkness out loud." Whitney snapped back at him as she and Jade gave slight rolls of their eyes as they went back to reading.

Before the two girls could read two pages, Sam's voice caught their attention, "So they saw nothing? Okay, thank you officer Stanley." Sam hung up his call and let out a long sigh. "So that was the last of the neighbors, just like the rest." Sam looked up at his brother to see he appeared to be staring off into space. "Dean? Dean!"

"Yeah." Dean looked at his brother's face.

"You okay?" Jade voiced her concern, furrowing her brow slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a slight shake of his head.

"And you were just complaining about us." Whitney sassed as she turned a page of her book. Dean sent back a glare at the girl as Sam folded his arms slightly.

"Just saying we got nothing. No one saw anything unusual going on at the house the day the baby disappeared." Sam muttered, pulling Dean's attention back to him. Castiel glanced up at the two and sat up slightly.

"If this is truly the Darkness we're talking about, it's more of a time bomb than a baby." Cas said gruffly. Whitney and Jade glanced up at one another. Were they time bombs too?

"Yeah, but it is still a baby, right? I mean, the Darkness I saw was an adult. So it still has to, uh, grow up." Dean gestured his confusion with his hands, looking around the table.

Castiel's brows were furrowed as if he were in pain. "The Darkness is almost infinite power. I'm not sure what 'growing up' means in this case."

"Well, God kicked this thing's ass once before, right?" Sam asked with a slight shrug.

Dean gave a slight scoff, "Yeah, it'd be nice if he put down the Mai Tai and show up for work." He stood from his seat and walked to the mini fridge across the room.

"I wouldn't count on it." Castiel muttered in his gravelly voice.

Sam rolled his eyes at the pessimistic attitude of his brother and friend, "It's possible he's around. Closer than we think, you know?"

"What makes you say that?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Dean tossed a can of beer to his brother, before he grabbed three others and set two on the girl's table, and then sat back in his seat.

"I don't drink." Whitney made a face and slid the one Dean gave her across to her friend. Dean rolled his eyes nearly into the back of his head. God, she was boring.

"I"m just saying, it's possible that he could be here. Just finding the right time to step in, maybe?" Sam said optimistically.

"You could be right Sam." Jade said softly, "Sometimes God lets us try to find our own way before he steps in to guide us." Sam glanced over at her and sent a smile. Whitney couldn't help the roll in her eyes.

"I mean, I didn't really believe in God in our universe because unlike here, he never showed himself." Whitney shrugged slightly. Everyone looked her way, confused looks on their face. "Well, I mean you've actually seen God." More confused looks were sent her way, even from Jade. "Oh come on Jade, you know God is Chu-" Whitney got out before Castiel cut her off as he stood from his seat.

"I believe he made a fairly definitive statement when he walked away." The Angel went to walk away from the chair but was quickly stopped by the shackles attached to his wrists. He let out a quiet sigh before he sat back down. Whitney's train of thought was cut instantly at the sad looks from everyone around the table.

Dean gave Castiel a saddened look, "Sorry about those, Cas. Till we know what's going on with you, you're still a bit of a wild card, you know?"

"We'll figure this out soon Cas!" Jade assured him in a soft tone.

"I hate to point this out, but you both know who we might need to help deal with the Darkness." Sam leaned back from his laptop. Whitney and Jade raised their eyebrows at Sam.

Dean pointed to his brother with a squint to his eyes, "Don't even say it."

"He was God's scribe. He did hear about everything." Sam defended his opinion. A slight realization hit both Jade and Whitney as they looked at each other and mouthed an 'o'.

"That's just like saying it." Dean replied. Cas gave a grunt and almost curled in on himself. Whitney looked back over at Jade.

"It's what he gets for stabbing me." Whitney whispered across to her friend, who in turn snorted slightly and lightly kicked her foot.

"Be nice, child of mine." Jade muttered back.

"Hey, Cas, you all right, pal?" Dean asked slowly, worry in his own eyes.

Cas managed to calm himself slightly. "It's the spell." His voice came out like a hiss.

Sam turned to Cas, "We were hoping your angel wiring would fight it off or...slow it down at least."

"It appears I simply respond differently from humans." Cas muttered.

"If you were human, you'd be gone. With you, it's like it's digging deeper." Dean clenched his fist towards his body to symbolize the spell digging in.

"Like it's trying to take total control?" Jade offered the sentence.

"Yeah, like that." Dean agreed.

"You guys know, Rowena's the only one who can remove it." Jade let out a groan as her face twisted with hatred for the witch.

"Fuck Rowena." Whitney said simply.

"Right?" Jade said nodding.

Dean side-eyed the girls with a look of confusion before he turned his attention back to Castiel. "We're doing everything to find her, okay? But so far, we got nothing."

Sam leaned closer to Dean and whispered out, "Well, it's getting worse."

Castiel crossed his arms against his stomach and rocked back and forth slightly, his expression was strained. He appeared to be in a massive amount of pain.

Jade opened the beer Dean had given her and took a sip from it, her eyes on Cas. She hated seeing him suffering the way he was, and that they had no way to fix it except to involve Rowena again. Buzzing pulled her attention from Cas. Jade looked down at her phone, her screen had lit up with a message. She glanced up at Whitney before she unlocked the screen.

Lucifer Bae: _Yo he looks constipated man. Maybe he needs more fiber._

Jade's eyes went wide before they rolled back, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. _"Whitney. N O."_ She looked up at her friend to see she had covered her mouth and her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"I need to take a break, my head is starting to hurt." Jade declared standing up from her seat. "Whitney, do you want something to drink?" Jade asked.

"Pure alcohol." Whitney muttered as she rested her chin on the table. Dean's eyebrows furrowed towards her. "Like. 100%." Whitney began to cackle at her own self deprecating humor.

"Shut up." Jade responded back instantly with a laugh


	7. Finding Rowena (Part 2)

**Written by Sunset: This is part 2 of 2 for Chapter 6!  
**

* * *

By the time the group had rounded up any other possible leads and information, half the day was gone.

"I'm going to try to call Crowley." Dean said as he pushed away from the table.

"Again?" Whitney groaned from her seat.

"This'll be like, the twelfth time Dean." Jade sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes at the girls and dialed the number for Crowley, "Come on, Crowley, pick up. I've left you a dozen messages. Why isn't he answering the phone?"

"Have you ever thought that he's just not into you?" Whitney asked innocently. Dean shot her a glare before Sam butted in.

"Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news." Sam snarked to his brother.

"I think it's hilarious that all you have to do is dial '666'." Whitney said as she scrolled through her phone.

Dean chose to ignore Whitney's comment, "He's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out."

"He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us just so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me." Castiel sighed out, his forehead wet with sweat.

"How does an Angel sweat?" Jade asked suddenly, looking at Castiel closely.

"Oh my God Jade, you can't just ask an Angel how they sweat!" Whitney exclaimed without missing a beat. The two snickered at each other.

Dean grunted, ignoring the two girls, "He's gotta be up to something."

"Yeah. Again, not breaking news." Sam sassed. "Metatron is also off the grid. He stole your car in Blaine, Missouri, right Cas?" He looked to the Angel for confirmation. Castiel nodded with a slight "Yeah."

Sam looked back through his laptop, scrolling down whatever page he was looking at. "Yeah, uh, no accidents, incidents, violations, or anything remotely interesting involving a crappy '78 Continental Mark V."

Castiel looked very offended, "You think it's crappy?"

"Eye of the beholder." Dean said simply.

"Yeah." Sam said, a slight laugh to his tone.

"Don't feel bad Cas, they talked shit about my car too." Whitney sympathized with the Angel. "My car is great, and so is yours Castiel!"

"Eye of the beholder." Dean repeated as he sat down.

"Wait. Are you making a joke? Because Cas was into bees?" Whitney chimed in. Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Partially. But I was also making fun of your shitty car." Dean snarled back instantly.

"I will fling you across the room if you don't shut the Hell up about my car." Whitney snapped as she moved to get up, raising her arm up to stretch. Jade's eyes widened at the movement.

"Whitney no!" Jade reached out to her friend to stop her, a shock jolted through her body right before her friend was thrown back into her seat. Sam and Dean shot out of their seats as Jade let out a gasp of shock, apologizing profusely. "Darlin' oh my God. I am so sorry Whitney! I didn't mean to, I don't even know how I did that!"

"Dude you just moved me." Whitney said softly in shock. "How in the fuck, I thought our powers were limited to what we had when we first came here?"

"Whitney I don't know but holy shit I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Jade jumped up and ran around the table, looking her friend over.

"I'm fine man, I'm just shocked." Whitney laughed slightly, which caused Jade to laugh as well. She was relieved Whitney was okay.

"I'm fine dearie, shocked but okay." Whitney reassured her friend, a little tingly but in a weird way." Whitney shook her head slightly, not sure how to explain. "I'm just happy that you didn't have everyone go flying." Whitney laughed slightly, which caused Jade to laugh as well as the two boys stared in confusion. "Long story short, I panicked and threw a bunch of people away from me and I'm pretty sure some of them died, so…" Whitney quickly explained towards the two before slightly pushing herself into a better position on her chair.

"What the fuck you two? I thought we were keeping our powers to ourselves?" Dean asked sternly.

Jade's face dropped as her heart sunk in fear. Right; no power useage. "It was an accident Dean, I swear!"

"I don't think it was meant to happen, Dean." Sam defended the girls in a gentle tone. Sam knew his brother had a habit of flying off the handle over the simplest of things. "So, anyways. Nothing has been reported on the cr-... _your_ car." Sam quickly changed the subject.

"What the fuck you two? I thought we were keeping our powers to ourselves?" Dean asked sternly.

Jade's face dropped as her heart sunk in fear, right, no power useage. "It was an accident Dean, I swear!"

"I don't think it was meant to happen, Dean." Sam defended the girls in a gentle tone. Sam knew his brother had a habit of flying off the handle over the simplest of things. "So, anyways. Nothing has been reported on the cr-... _your_ car." Sam quickly changed the subject.

"A shut-in for centuries, former scribe of God. You wouldn't think he would be a good driver." Castiel shook his head, continuing the conversation, happy to get off the subject of the two girls.

"You know what? I'll look for unusual occurrences at places he might hang out." Sam offered. Cas was silent, his breathing was getting ragged as he stared off into space. "Cas?"

The Angel looked up, his eyes focusing on Sam. Dean looked to Castiel, "Places Metatron might hang out." Cas nodded slightly, thinking.

"Um... I mean, he loves waffles. You could try places that have those." Cas said with a shrug.

"Mmm waffles." Jade hummed. "Now I want waffles." Jade muttered. Whitney raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pancakes are better." Whitney muttered.

"Why don't we have both?" Jade raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"Por que no los dos!" Whitney said quickly, gaining raised eyebrows from the group, besides Jade, who snickered.

Dean looked at Sam, once again, ignoring the two girls "Okay, so, every restaurant in the entire country." Jade let out a laugh from Dean's comment. Sam sighed as he typed on his laptop.

Castiel began to twitch, almost as if he were having a seizing. He grunted and growled loudly, the attack dog spell seemed to be taking him over rapidly. "Aah!" He appeared to be almost foaming at the mouth as he slid out of the chair onto the floor.

"Oh shit!" Jade cried as she dove to the floor, immediately wanting to help. Whitney did the opposite of quickly whipping around the table to get away from the Angel.

"No, no. You need to stay back." Dean snapped, quickly pulling Jade back as he knelt beside the Angel, Sam quickly joined Dean on the floor. Whitney grabbed Jade's arm before Jade went back and tried to be a hero. "We don't want a repeat of yesterday." Dean muttered.

"At least turn him on his side! Angel or not, he shouldn't be on his back if he's seizing!" Jade cried as Whitney forcibly pulled her back.

Dean moved him onto his side and gave him a light shake **"** Cas? Cas, hey! Easy! Easy! Cas?" Castiel let out a groan as his eyes started to open.

"Cas? Hey. Are you okay?" Sam gently shook his shoulder.

"Relative to what?" The Angel rasped.

Dean tilted his head, looking down at him. "You know where you are? What's the date?"

"Earth. Several billion years from the beginning." He replied smartly. Whitney couldn't help but snort. It was nice to see someone else being sassy to Dean.

Dean looked off for a moment, like he was looking into a camera on The Office which only made Whitney laugh. There probably was a camera if this was her universe. "Come on, buddy. Come on." Dean said as he and Sam carefully sat him up

Cas let out a loud groan, "It's like I was... inside a blender that was set to purée for a tomato salsa."

"And you're the tomato?" Dean asked with mirth in his tone. Jade shook her head at the comment, slightly pulling from Whitney's hands.

Cas nodded, "In this analogy, yes."

"Cas, what was that? You scared the crap out of us." Sam looked from the girls to his brother.

Castiel shook his head slightly, "I blacked out for a lot of it. But I... I don't know. It overwhelmed me. I-I couldn't control it." Cas looked at Sam with almost puppy dog like eyes. Jade's hand went to her heart as she looked over at Whitney. In return, Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Let's get him up. Come on, come on. Here you go. We gotta find that witch." Dean said as he grabbed one arm and Sam grabbed the other to help heft him up and set him back in the chair. Sam muttered an agreement back towards Dean.

"What can I do to help?" Cas looked up.

Jade quickly broke away from Whitney's side and grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it back around the Angel while Sam calmed him. "No, no, no, you just, uh, sit there and take a breather, try and put yourself back together. Okay?" Sam touched Cas's shoulder lightly before Sam slightly nudged Jade away from the Angel before he went back to his original seat at the table.

Cas nodded, "Okay. I'll do my best. It's... It's difficult with these voices." He put his head in his hands with a grunt. Jade's eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Sam's eyes went wide, "Now there are voices?"

"Are these voices telling you to hurt someone?" Dean looked at Castiel with concern.

"Geez, you'd make a great counselor Dean." Whitney sassed. Dean raised an eyebrow at her before he glared. "So, how's it going, still hear the Devil there Sammy?" Whitney snarked making Dean shoot a glare her way and Jade smack her arm and Sam took in a slight breath.

" _Whitney_!" Jade hissed Whitney flinched slightly as the words hit her. She forgot for a second that this was real; Heaven, Hell, Demons, Angels and the Devil. They had literally been in Hell. She had literally met the Devil and yet she still joked about it.

"No. Guys, I'm - I'm hearing Angel radio. It's a lot of chatter." Cas muttered, ignoring the slight tension in the room. "They're... They've been looking for me ever since I escaped, as well as scouring the earth for the perp. It's slang for "perpetrator"." Cas managed to force his words out. Dean let out a small 'ah'. Whitney held her tongue as to not laugh at him for explaining.

Jade jumped in quickly, "Yeah, thank you for explaining. Um, a-any..."perp" in particular?"

He let out a soft breath, "Metatron. They're doubling the effort to find him, so... If we need to get hold of him, we better do it soon."

"Yeah, before the God squad does. All right, well, first thing's first." Dean said firmly.

Jade snorted quietly, "Heh, God squad."

"Oh my God, Jade." Whitney breathed out putting her head in her hands.

A few moments of silence passed while Sam typed away on his computer. Whitney started to fidget with the books as Jade flicked her friend's hand. Whitney sent a glare up at her friend as her friend continued to stare at her own book.

"Hey guys. Listen to this." Sam's voice brought everyone's attention to him. "May be something here. Uh, in Denver, three women were at this Café Elta, when their waiter, for no apparent reason, stabbed and killed one. One survived and the third vanished after furniture seemed to slide around by itself. What do you think?" Sam questioned up towards the group.

Dean looked down at his phone and pushed a few buttons. Soon enough he had the number he needed, "Hi, who's your lead on the Café Elta investigation?"

"Damn that was fast." Whitney muttered towards Jade.

"Is that why he can't keep a girl?" Jade said immediately after.

"Yooo!" Whitney exclaimed as she began to cackle.

Jade covered her mouth with wide eyes, thank God Dean was still on the phone. She could hear Sam laughing from behind his covered mouth, while Castiel looked at them in confusion.

"You two are a bad influence." Sam said firmly despite the remnants of laughter in his voice.

"You love us!" Jade was still giggling as she sat beside her friend. Whitney had to keep her mouth shut slightly at the comment, but kept a smile. Dean hadn't been alone with Sam. Dean hasn't told Sam about what Whitney had told him earlier about what happened with Jade. Sam would not love her soon.

"Alright, thank you. We'll see you tomorrow." Dean hung up his phone and turned to the group. "We will be making a trip to Denver, Colorado first thing in the morning."

"Cool, what time are we leaving?" Whitney asked leaning against the table, slightly flinging the book towards Jade who gave a slight yelp. "I love Colorado. Mostly for the weed." Whitney added. Jade threw the same book back at her friend knowing full well that her friend had never even touched weed in her life. Whitney was simply cackling.

"You are staying here with Cas." Dean replied, ignoring the comment and looking back at his phone. Whitney instantly stopped cackling and looked over at Dean.

Whitney scoffed, "What?! No way, that's not fair!"

"I can stay here with Castiel if y'all want, it wouldn't bother me any to stay back." Jade offered politely. Whitney gestured towards Jade, her eyebrows raising from Jade's proposition.

"No way. I still don't trust her. I trust you more than I do her." Dean pointed to Jade before he cut his eyes to Whitney. Whitney let out a scoff.

"First of all how dare? Second, why leave _me_ alone if you don't trust me." Whitney hissed at the man, glaring angrily, her arms crossing.

"We didn't find much in those books about the attack dog spell, but I'm pretty sure there's a good one for bounding." Dean shrugged back casually.

"I don't see you as a person to be into bounding, Deano." Whitney sassed back as she leaned back in her chair, slightly pouting. Cas stared confused as a slight silence fell over the group. Jade began to laugh.

"Harder daddy." Jade choked out from laughter. Whitney's face scrunched up at the phrase as she continued to laugh.

"What?" Dean asked aloud, slightly annoyed and confused.

"Dean you're such a fuckin' cabbage!" Jade continued to laugh with Whitney

"A what?!" Dean asked, confused. Jade ignored him as she turned her attention back towards Whitney.

"Hey, maybe it'll be okay." Jade assured making sure to ignore Dean, "Cas is chained up, you guys could watch Netflix and bond?" She began to giggle, "Netflix and chill?"

"JADE. No." Whitney glared, her face slightly heating up. "That doesn't make me having to stay back sound any better Jade." Whitney grumbled. "What if he stabs me again?"

"I promise not to stab you." Cas piped up from the side.

"Like I'd believe you." Whitney hissed back at the Angel as he slightly sunk back. Jade glared at her friend.

"So it's settled; Whitney stays here with Cas, Jade you're going with me and Sam." Dean said.

"I guess…" Jade muttered unsurely. She hadn't been without her friend for long since they'd been put into this universe.

Whitney saw the look on her friend's face. Whitney sighed slightly. She was annoyed she wasn't going to get to go on any adventure, but she shouldn't be bitter because her friend did. "Hey. You go with them Jade, interrogate that witch, and find Rowena so you can break this spell on Cas." Whitney said positively, trying to make her friend feel better. "I'll be alright. I'm just being a bitter bitch." Whitney shrugged.

"But, Whitney."

"No buts. You can do this."

"Just do it?" Jade said softly.

"Just. Do. It." Whitney said firmly, beginning to laugh at her shitty impression of Shia LaBeouf.

* * *

A loud beeping made Jade sit up quickly. An annoyed groan came from Whitney as she pulled her pillow over her head. Jade quickly grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm. Her hand ran through her short hair as she crawled out of bed.

"It's too fuckin' early for this." Jade yawned to herself as she went over to her bag and pulled out an outfit to wear. Hopefully it matched; the light was still off. Jade yawned again.

Jade only had about 3 hours of sleep. She spent most of the night being nervous over the 6 hour car ride ahead of her. She'd be able to text Whitney of course, but it just felt wrong to be away from her after everything they've gone through in the past few days. Jade was standing on the other side of the bed clipping her bra on when a soft knock was heard and the door was opened.

"Hey, Jade are you up?" The light from the hallway dimly lit the room. It was Sam in the doorway. Whitney made another annoyed groan.

"Yeah, I'm almost dressed. It's supposed to be warm today right?" Jade asked, ignoring Whitney's noise.

"Supposed to be like almost 75 today in Denver, wh-oh my God you're not wearing actual clothes." Sam sputtered as he turned his back. He chuckled. "Whitney wasn't wrong about you not wearing clothes ever." Sam turned and started walking out the door. He flipped the light switch on making Jade squint. Whitney let out an annoyed scream. "Meet us in the garage in 10 minutes." Sam said as he left and closed the door, leaving the light on.

"Mmkay Sammy." Jade laughed as she pulled on a pair of black cotton shorts and a purple tank top before she slipped on a pair of ankle socks and her glittery Vans.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that fucking moose." Whitney screamed under her pillow and blanket. Jade only shook her head.

She pulled her hoodie out of the bag and noticed it had blood stains on it too. "Gross, it must've touched my dress." Jade made a disgusted face and threw it into the corner to wash at some point. Jade leaned down to her half asleep friend and smooched her covered head. "I'll be back soon, don't kill Cas. Text me."

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Her friend snapped from under the covers. "Just turn off the light!" Whitney hissed.

Jade chuckled and grabbed her phone before heading out of the bedroom. She pulled out a small piece of paper. Sam had made her a small map to the garage from their bedroom. What a lifesaver.

As she finally reached the garage, she couldn't help but look in awe at all the nice cars. Dean must have had a cow when he found this place. He probably even washed them all the first chance he got. Jade snickered to herself as she walked over to the Impala. He would.

Jade pulled the door to the Impala and found that it was unlocked, so she slid into the backseat and got comfy. She left the door open so the boys would know she was inside. The cold from the garage began to sink into her pale skin, leaving her with a slight shiver to her body.

"Jade must already be in the car." Sam's voice echoed through the garage.

"You think, I know I wouldn't leave any of the doors open on my car Sam." Dean sassed as the two got to the car.

"Hey Sam, Dean. Do one of y'all have a coat? Mine was dirty and I don't have another." Jade leaned her head out the door to look at the two.

"Um, yeah. You can have mine." Sam immediately shed his coat and held it out to her.

"Oh goodness, I don't wanna take your coat. I was just wondering if y'all had a spare one!" Jade protested.

"You're fine, I don't need it right now anyways." He pressed it into her hand with a smile. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother before he walked over to the driver's seat.

"Thanks Sammy." She slipped the coat onto her body. Sam glanced over and saw Dean wiggle his eyebrows slightly. Sam sent a glare back at him as they got into the front seat.

Earlier that morning, Dean had subtly brought up to Sam what Whitney had told him the other day about Sam checking out Jade. Dean kept it fairly vague. At first, Dean was a little mad, but now, he was making fun of the situation. They would talk more on the way up to Denver. But Sam had to retaliate against Whitney somehow, but it would have to be after finding and fixing Cas. Or maybe Cas could be an accomplice. Either way, Whitney was going to be taken down, for telling Jade and now Dean.

"This'll be a six hour drive, Jade. Will you be alright?" Dean looked at her through the rear-view mirror, ignoring Sam's irritate looks.

Jade nodded and rubbed her tired eyes. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably sleep to be honest."

"Okay, we're off then." Dean cranked the Impala up and they were off to Denver, Colorado.

A few hours into the car ride Jade's previous nap had ended; her back was to the boys, facing the back of the seat, and she was about to text her friend to check on her.

" _How's everything going?"_

_Lucifer Bae: We're on opposite ends of the room watching Orange is The New Black. He's very interested in it._

" _Why opposite ends?"_

_Lucifer Bae: Because I don't want to be stabbed again._

" _Whitney. Be nice to him. Maybe you two can find out something on Metatron? I'm sure there's a program or something on one of the laptops to track down the car."_

_Lucifer Bae: But Jade._

" _But Whitney, please?"_

_Lucifer Bae: Uuggghhhh_

" _Thanks."_ Jade tacked a kissing emoji onto the end of her text. She checked the time on her phone to see they still had a while longer before they would be at their destination, so she shifted herself further under the coat she was using for a blanket and closed her eyes.

"Is Jade still asleep?" Dean's voice made her open her eyes.

" _Why would he want to know if I'm asleep?"_ Jade squinted slightly before she snapped her eyes shut.

"I dunno, hang on." Sam replied. The seat squeaked as he turned around, his hazel eyes surveyed the backseat. "No, she's knocked out still. Why?" The seat squeaked again as he turned back to face the front.

"So, from what I've heard it sounds like you've got a bit of a crush on the Southern Belle back there." Dean looked over at his brother and raised his eyebrows.

Sam scoffed, "Dude shut up. I do not."

"Oh hell yeah you do. I know that look."

"What look?" Sam exclaimed defensively before he covered his mouth and glanced back at the girl 'sleeping' in the backseat. "I do not have a look." Sam turned to look at his brother. "You're the one with a look, you get the puppy-dog eyes every time you see Whitney. PLUS, they haven't even been with us a week."

"Oh no, don't try to turn this around on me, I've got no feelings whatsoever aside from mistrust for that _girl_ back at the bunker. It hasn't taken you very long to catch some type of feelings for Jade." Dean sassed back.

It was quiet for a few moments, Jade contemplated if she should sit up and fake waking up or if she should just stay quiet a while longer. She opted for the second option and was rewarded rather quickly.

"Okay, so what if I have feelings for her? It's not like either of us will act on anything. Besides, she knows everything about us, and I know nothing about her." Sam said quietly as he crossed his arms.

Jade's hand shot to her mouth to keep herself from letting out a gasp. _"Sam, actually has feelings for me?!"_ She twisted her head a little to try and hear the quiet conversation.

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, as if he were trying to think of what to say. "So you want to get to know her? Okay, get to know her."

"I can't believe you're trying to encourage me! You're the one who was just bitching because they're a part of the Darkness. You're the one who was saying crap like, 'neither of them are safe with their powers, they don't know the extent of their powers'." Sam snapped back towards Dean.

"So, you don't trust them either?" Dean said quietly, his eyes shifted to the rear-view as he looked at the girl in the back.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, "I… I don't know. I do, but I don't. With everything going on, the Darkness, Cas, trying to find Metatron..."

"And you wanted to make a big deal out of me not trusting them.", Dean made a face as he mocked his brother.

"Shut up." Sam groaned while he rolled his eyes.

The conversation ended then, leaving only the radio to fill the silence.

" _So… he doesn't trust us either? Why would he act like he cared about either of us if he didn't trust us in the first place?"_ Jade waited a few more minutes before she let out a groan and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Hmm…" She faked her best tired voice. "Are we almost there?" She pushed the sleeves up her arms so she could cross them over the seat in front of her.

"Aahh, almost. Map says we should be there in a couple more hours." Sam said, holding his phone up to show the map.

"Oh great! Hey, so am I going into the police station with y'all two, or?" Jade trailed off slightly.

"You'll be staying in the car." Dean said.

"Awh. Why not?" She pouted. Sam had to resist clutching his chest because how on earth could she make his heart do that?

"Because you do not have anything to make you look like an FBI agent, nor do you have a badge." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's reaction.

"Fair enough, I'll stay in the car on one condition." Jade hummed.

"And what is that?" Dean questioned furrowing his brow.

"Feed me. I'm hungry." Jade stated plainly.

"I think we could manage that." Dean laughed a little.

* * *

"Hey Jade? Wake up." A gentle shake to her shoulder had her blue eyes fluttering open.

"What?" She whispered in a tired voice, she squinted her eyes at Sam.

"We're at the police station. We'll be back in a little while okay? Dean's gonna leave the keys so you don't get too hot in here, you can turn the air on whatever."

"Mmkay, have fun. No needless murder." She snorted as she sat up. Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the keys to her as he turned away.

About 45 minutes minutes later the southern girl had gotten extremely overheated to the point that not even opening the door or turning the air on was helping. She peeled her skin off of the leather seat and stretched her cramped limbs.

"I have no clue when they're going to be out, so, I guess I'll just sit on the bench out here until they're done." She said to herself as she plopped down on the bench. She adjusted her tanktop and leaned back against the bench.

No sooner had she gotten comfortable in her spot on the bench, the door to the police station banged open. Sam came thumping down the stairs and Jade turned around to look at him.

"Hey, Dean's finishing up inside with the other officer, figured I'd come check on you. Looks like you got hot in the car, huh?" Sam sat beside her.

"Yeah, it got a bit warm in there. Was cold this morning." Jade crossed her arms. She quickly recalled the conversation she overheard earlier in the car, her mood sunk.

Sam cocked his head, looking at her funny. "What's wrong? Your face changed."

She chewed her tongue as she contemplated what to say. After a moment she took a deep breath and looked up at Sam. "You don't trust me, do you Sam?" Her arms crossed as she sat up straight, her body turned to him.

"What? Why would you say that?" Sam sputtered slightly, his hazel eyes wide.

Jade raised her eyebrow before glaring, "I wasn't asleep earlier."

"Oh…" Sam slightly trailed off. "Look, I, I didn't mean it, not like-" Jade quickly cut him off.

"You didn't mean it?!" Jade jumped to her feet with a scoff. Sam felt a sudden darker energy coming off Jade. Usually, only Whitney had an energy about her. Jade seemed to not have any kind of dark energy coming off of her, but now, it was coming off in waves. "You think I'm asleep, and you-you tell Dean that you don't trust me or Whitney? When you were jockeying for us in the first place? Really? So if you don't fucking trust us, why would you act as if you're on our side?" Jade snapped as she started to pace.

Sam grabbed her arm as he stood up. "I'm apprehensive of the whole situation, You two DO have powers. Powers that you both can't fully control, or know the extent of."

The woman jerked her arm from Sam's grasp, angry tears sprung to her blue eyes. She was an angry crier, and hated it about herself, then she had a tendency to ramble about whatever else was on her mind. "Okay, but we didn't ask to be put in this situation! We didn't ask to be suddenly whisked into this universe, to cross paths with either of you, or-or to have powers.. Whitney doesn't seem to mind being here, and it's nice here, being in this universe is cool, but I want to go home. I don't WANT these powers, I don't like not having control over this. I want my own life back, I want to go back to my slightly unpredictable life of working with animals." She cleared her throat as she rubbed at her eyes. _'Okay Jade, getting off track focus on your point.'_ She took in another deep breath, "I want both of you to trust me, I want you both to trust Whitney. I want us to get along. Neither of us wanted to be this-this big scary Darkness! What was the point of trying to help us, if you don't trust us in the first place?" Jade sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Look, look… Shh, come here." Sam wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He moved one hand to cup her face and look down into her eyes. A beat of silence passed between them before Sam felt a sudden urge and stooped down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. Jade's arms shifted and wrapped around his neck as she lifted up onto her tiptoes to get closer to him.

The only thing that Jade could think was, _"Oh my God, I'm actually kissing Sam fuckin' Winchester. AND HE KISSED ME FIRST."_ Jade slightly jumped when she felt his large hands wrap around her waist. _"Oh my God I cannot believe this is happening!"_ As they parted, Sam took in her flushed face and he couldn't help but smile.

"I do trust you, I do. I just don't know what we're going to do with the whole Darkness situation, with Cas, with anything. I'm sorry for upsetting you, that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't think what I said through." Sam shifted and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry.

Jade let out a puff of air and rubbed her face while she took a step back, "You ass. Making me feel all these things. Ugh." She groaned into her hands before she looked up at Sam again, suddenly letting out a laugh

Sam looked bewildered. "What? What's so funny?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

"So much for not acting on anything." Jade covered her mouth as she let out more giggles. "Ahh, I'm all giggly...geez. Sorry."

"Well… You know, stuff happens." He flashed her a grin before the sound of a door opening caught Sam's attention, he saw his brother walking out of the building. He stepped away from her, "Dean's coming out." Jade's eyes went wide as her hands went to cover her flushed cheeks.

"Oh God, did Dean see us!" She looked up at Sam with wide blue eyes.

"Would it matter?" Sam laughed quietly.

Jade sputtered slightly and gave a slight stomp of her foot. "Yes it would matter! Dean doesn't really trust Whitney or me either way. Plus it's embarrassing, I'm not a public affection person and just-" Dean made his way over to the two and interrupted her rambling train of thought.

"Hey you two, we've got everything we need to get Rowena." Dean stated proudly. "Jade, your face is really red."

"I-is it?" Jade's voiced raised an octave as she tilted her head and put her hands on her face.

Dean nodded with a raise of his eyebrow, "Yeah, you're pretty flushed there. I told you to cut the air on if you got too hot."

"Yeah I know, but I figured it'd just be easier to sit out on the bench in the breeze. Was sweating like a pig anyways, so uhm-" Jade paused a second before she cleared her throat. "You said we had stuff to get Rowena? Let's go fix us an angel!"

Sam had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, at least now he knew exactly how to fluster her. Dean looked at Sam with a confused look that Sam simply shrugged at as if to say, 'I dunno either.'

"Well, hold your horses sweetheart." Dean said holding his hands out. "First we've gotta get our hands on a taxi and make an outfit change."

* * *

How they managed to get their hands on a taxi and know when Rowena called for the taxi, Jade would never know. She just knew that she really did not want to be in the backseat beside the 'Witch Bitch' as she had now dubbed Rowena in her mind

Dean pulled up behind the building and honked the horn. Jade peered out the back window to see a very obviously dressed Rowena. She shifted to get a better look while trying to not block Sam's view. He was in the back with her so he could sneak out and put the magic cuffs on the witch.

"God, could she be any more obvious?" Jade scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"Right?" Sam laughed a little as he put his hand on the door handle, ready to jump out. Dean put the car in park and opened the door as Rowena rushed to the back door.

"Airport." Rowena said in what was supposed to be a faked accent, "And be careful with the bags. They're antiquities." She opened the door to get in, but slammed the door shut as soon as she realized the 'taxi man' rounding the side of the car was Dean. "Abi!" She cried, flinging her hand out and sending Dean crashing into the brick wall.

"Dean!" Jade yelped, her own hand going to the door handle, ready to jump out and help.

"Do not get out of this car. I've got this." Sam said firmly as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Okay." She replied as she rolled her window down to listen to the confrontation.

"Just my way of giving you the finger... Mr. Winchester." Rowena sneered as she advanced towards him, tilting her hand slightly to pull him into a sitting position.

Dean cried out as he was slammed back against the wall again, "Aah!" Sam moved into position; crouched slightly, ready to run and clasp the cuffs on.

Rowena spoke through gritted teeth next, "I don't suppose you're here to thank me for removing the Mark of Cain, which, by the way, you're welcome. Let's just take things up a notch. What do you say?"

The witch took another step forward and swung her arm back, and that's when Sam made his move. He grabbed her arm and clasped the shackle shut.

"I think you'd know by now, Samuel, these things don't hold me long." Rowena scoffed.

"I just need to hold you long enough." Sam muttered back.

"Well, they do say blondes have more fun." Rowena gave a light shrug.

"Eww…" Jade hissed.

Dean pulled himself off of the ground as Sam ushered the witch to the taxi. Jade reached out and opened the door so that Sam wouldn't have to take his hands off of Rowena.

"Thanks. Slide over." Sam nodded to her as he put the witch in the car. Dean slid into the front seat and let out a sigh, while Jade slid as far to the other side that she could.

"Ooh, who's this? A new girlfriend? Which one of you two was lucky enough?" Rowena shifted to turn to Jade, shaking her sunglasses off of her face to get a proper look at the girl.

Jade shrunk back a little, aside from seeing Crowley, his henchmen, and Castiel, she hadn't been face to face with any other supernatural beings.

"Shut up Rowena. I don't want you talking to her." Dean said firmly.

"Oh come on, you two chain me up and I can't even talk to lady in the backseat with me?" Rowena complained.

Sam sat in the passenger seat and turned to look at the two in the backseat. "Her name is Jade, she's helping us out, and we don't want you laying a hand on her or bothering her."

Jade raised her hand and gave a small wave. "Hello." She said in a small voice.

"Alright, back to the bunker we go, everyone keep their hands to themselves." Dean said as they pulled off.

* * *

Castiel read off the instructions on the computer screen to himself, "To pull up information on a car, 'select search box, 'type in violations'," Cas muttered as he stared at the laptop screen. "'And enter license plate number, make'..." Whitney walked back into the library with two cups of water.

"Hey Cas, any luck on finding the car?" Whitney asked, placing the water close to him before she sat across the table from the Angel. She had gone to get water and asked if he wanted to try and search his car. Over the course of the day Whitney had managed to slightly forgive Castiel for the stabbing incident. But while it wasn't totally forgiven, having those cuffs on him did make her feel safe enough to sit across from him, opening up a book she had brought with her to read.

"The search has disappeared." Cas replied in a puzzled tone. Whitney couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his intense face as he stared down at laptop. The issue was that Whitney was good with technology, but not good with cars, while Cas knew what his car was. Plus, she kind of wanted to see how Cas would try and figure technology out with. If it was anything like him getting mad about a phone running out of minutes, a laptop must be a better thing to see him figure out.

"Do you need any help?" Whitney asked, still reading her book, as she heard Cas aggressively clicking on something.

Cas grunted slightly as he tapped on the keys, his brow furrowed. "Huh?" He tilted his head a little as a beeping noise came from the laptop.

Suddenly a sensual sounding female voice came from the speakers, **"** Fortune Nookie, your premiere web site for all your Asian girl fantasies." Whitney's head snapped up as she heard the voice. Cas' head tilted in confusion. "We have hundreds of lovely girls just waiting to chat with you 24 hours a day." Whitney shot up from her seat and quickly pushed the laptop closed.

Cas raised an eyebrow at her. Her face had become noticeably red. "Uhm… Whitney? What could "Fortune Nookie" be?" Castiel looked at Whitney with such an innocent face. Whitney sat back down and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's kind of like an asian version of the babysitter...but you're the pizza man." Whitney muttered as she turned her attention back to her book, trying to ignore the fact that Cas had just accidentally opened up some porn spam, and the fact that she had to explain it to him. Cas slightly nodded, confused on how she had known about the pizza man.

Before long, Cas began to shake slightly. Whitney glanced up and him raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?" Whitney asked slightly as he stared blankly in front of him, continuing to shake. Whitney slightly backed her chair up. Cas shook his head and let out a pained groan. "Hey come on, what's wrong?" Whitney asked watching him to make sure he didn't have another seizure. The feeling in her stomach caught her attention. To her discomfort, it was becoming more of a familiar feeling. ' _Stay calm. Everything is okay.'_ Whitney thought to herself as Cas slightly relaxed.

"Flashbacks from when Rowena first put the spell on me…Ugh everything hurts." He crossed his arms over his stomach. The feeling has disappeared from her stomach.

"I'm sorry Cas." Whitney said softly as she opened her book and found the place she was last at.

An hour passed with Cas moaning and groaning while Whitney was reading. She began to feel guilty. Maybe he'd feel better if she let him out for a little while?

Whitney put her bookmark in her book and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Cas, I'm going to let you out for a little while. You'll be okay, right?"

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." Cas groaned out before he grit his teeth hard.

"Come on, you've been doing great so far today. Look, I've pretty much forgiven yesterday, even though you were a total dick to stab Jade and me." Whitney shrugged, ignoring his concerns.

"I'm sorry…" Cas sighed as he looked up at her, sweat beaded up on his forehead.

Whitney gave him a smile, "I'll let you out. But do you know where Dean would keep the key?"

Cas shook his head, "Maybe… Maybe he has it in his room?"

"Maybe. I'll be back." Whitney snatched her phone off of the table as she headed down the hallway to Dean's bedroom. _"Key… Key, where would Dean keep a key?"_ Whitney contemplated to herself.

She made it to Dean's room, thankfully without getting lost. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. _"Surprise, it's locked."_ Whitey groaned inwardly as she rattled the door and the knob, trying to see if movement would open it. "Well fuck. Where else would anyone keep a key…the kitchen?" She thought, a little in an epiphany as she turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway.

"Hold tight Cas, I'm gonna check the kitchen." She said to Cas as she passed through the library. Cas didn't reply as she quickly left the library and walked towards the kitchen. Once she got there, she tried to think of where Dean would keep a key. "Maybe he'd put it in a drawer?" She mused and began to dig through the drawers looking for the key.

Whitney suddenly stopped and began to cackle, "Huh... do angels poop?" Whitney questioned aloud to herself as she thought back to the constipated look on Castiel's face. She unlocked her phone and pulled up Jade's messages while she managed to quiet her giggles.

" _Hey Jade. Do you think angels poop?"_

Whitney gave a quiet laugh as she imagined the look of confusion on her friends' face when she reads the text. She heard Castiel let out a loud groan of pain. "Oh shit right!" She dropped her phone on the counter with a huff.

After a few minutes of digging through all the drawers, she hadn't managed to find anything. "Ugh, key… key… where is the fucking key!" She groaned as she put her hands on her hips and looked around the kitchen. Her eyes landed on a hook high up on a wall that held a keychain full of keys. "Are you fucking serious? All the way up there? God damn it." Whitney sighed loudly before she grabbed one of the chairs at the table. She could hear Cas's groans of pain becoming louder. "Hang on Cas, I'm coming!" She called out to him as she jumped up onto the chair. She stretched up onto her tiptoes and braced herself on the wall while the chair wobbled underneath her. "And...Got them!" She snatched the keyring off of the hook and then jumped back down to the floor.

Whitney rushed back into the library to see that the angel had practically curled in on himself. "I'm back." She sighed as she knelt down beside him. "Hold still okay? I've got quite a few of keys to try."

"Okay…" Cas gasped out with a cough.

Out of all the keys she had on the keyring, of course it had to be the last one she tried that worked. That's just how Whitney's luck worked.

"Alright bub, you are free to move." Whitney stated happily as she stood back up and dropped the keys onto the table.

"Thank you." Cas stood up, the shackles dropped to the floor and he rubbed his wrists.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, with Whitney and Cas looking at each other.

Whitney picked her book up and cleared her throat. "So.. uhm… I'm gonna go back into the living room place… and keep reading, alright?" Castiel didn't say a word, he just continued to stare at her. "Alright." Whitney nodded slightly before she turned away from him and started to walk away.

Before she could cross over the threshold into the next room Castiel let out a grunt; he felt the spell grab a hold of his inner Grace. With a feral growl he ran straight for Whitney, he crashed into her and sent her flying forward towards the archway. Whitney could only let out a yelp before her head hit the threshold and her world went black.

* * *

"Ugh…" Whitney let out a groan as she rolled over onto her back. "What the fuck?" She rubbed her forehead while she pushed herself into a sitting position. She glanced down at her hand as she felt a slightly slick substance on her hand. Red. Whitney let out a groan as she touched the tender spot on her head and glanced down at the ground. A few drops of dried blood were on the ground. Her head turned, ignoring the blood. Her sage eyes landed on the shackles laying on the floor…with no Castiel in them.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh shit! I let Cas out, oh my God. God DAMN ITl!" She shot off of the floor and went to the steps that led out of the bunker. "Fuck Angels, fuck Demons, literally fuck EVERYTHING." Whitney screamed as she quickly ran up the stairs. Only then did she see the daylight shining in from the door. _"He couldn't just stay in the bunker. Nooooo, he had to leave and cause a ruckus."_ Whitney hissed as she quickly ran out to door to the bunker and slammed the door behind her. Before she could walk up the stairs that lead to the bunker's door, she glanced down at her shoes. " _Converse are not very good shoes to run in. Shit. Shit. SHIT."_ Whitney hissed as she glanced at the bunker door behind her. " _No time, I have to find Cas."_ Whitney muttered as she quickly ran up the few stairs onto the road. _"Oh shit Dean's gonna kill me. OH FUCK Jade's gonna kill me even more!"_ Whitney groaned as she looked down at the dirt road and saw a set of footprints leading towards where town was...or so she thought town was. _"I'm going to kick that Angel's ass."_ Whitney hissed as she began to follow the footprints. Whitney had to find Cas if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Dean swung the bunker door open and nudged Rowena inside with Sam and Jade following behind him. "Alright, Jade you go find Cas and Whitney, we'll put Rowena in the holding cell." Dean nodded towards the hallway towards the library.

"Alright will do, holding cell is on the far end of the bunker right?" Jade asked as she began to walk towards the library.

"Yep, hurry though." Dean urged her forward. "Longer we wait, the closer our ticking time bomb comes to exploding."

"Gotcha, I gotta ask her what she meant with her text earlier anyways, she hasn't answered my other texts. I'll be back!" Jade hurried down the stairs and went into the living area as she hollered out, "Whitney, Cas? We're back with Witch-Bitch Rowena. We can lift the spell no-now? Whitney?" Jade cocked her head as she scanned the empty room. _"Maybe she left Cas in the library while she went to nap?"_ "Yeah, sounds like something she would do." Jade laughed to herself as she turned around to go to the library. As she walked into the room her foot caught something and sent it skidding across the floor. Jade stooped down to pick it up to find that it was the book Whitney had brought on their trip to Nebraska. _"That's weird, Whitney never leaves her books lying around."_ Jade grabbed the book from the ground. While she was bent down, something red on the floor caught her eye. Jade walked over to the spot right inside the threshold to the living room. " _Blood? Probably old, looks dry."_ Jade shrugged it off as she began walking to the library.

The library was empty too. Now Jade was starting to get worried. Where would the two of them be if they weren't in the library? As she walked through the library she saw empty shackles lying on the floor and a few keys discarded on the table by a closed laptop. "Oh no…" Jade got a horrible, sinking feeling in her gut. As her anxiety skyrocketed she felt her powers surging in her chest. She put her hand on her chest and took several deep breaths. "Okay, maybe she didn't let him out. Maybe he got out, and she doesn't know it yet."

Next was the kitchen, maybe she holed up in there so she wouldn't have to be near Castiel. So Jade headed there next, all this walking and hurrying was making her fat ass tired. She'd have to kick Whitney's ass for it later. "Whitney I swear to God if you're not in here I'll kick your ass back to our universe." Jade swore under her breath as she poked her head in the kitchen. No Whitney of course, but an open drawer and a cell phone that looked suspiciously like Whitney's sat on the counter.

Jade picked up her friend's phone then peered into the drawer, it was a drawer full of keys. That's when it all added up in her mind; Whitney and Cas's absence, the empty shackles, and the keys on table Whitney had let Castiel out, something had to have happened that led to Cas escaping. _"Why would she leave without letting one of us know?! Why didn't she ask before she let him out?!"_ Jade sighed heavily and put her face in her hands. " _Wait...that dried blood being so close to Whitney's book…"_ Jade didn't waste any time as she ran to the living room once more. Her hand grabbed the threshold to steady her beating heart only to make it skyrocket once more. Little bits of dried blood clung to the threshold where her hand had been."Oh my God, I'm gonna kill her." Jade snapped aloud as she brushed her hand of the dried blood. "Now we've gotta go track them down. I gotta go tell the boys." Jade tucked Whitney's phone in her pocket and ran down to the basement holding cell.

Jade stopped outside the door upon hearing conversation.

"-you hope. That's what I admire in you, Samuel. That plucky optimism. That plucky, stupid optimism." Jade heard Rowena sneer.

Dean let out a slight sigh, "Sam, why don't you go grab Cas, so Florence Nightingale here can do her stuff?"

"Yeah." Jade heard footsteps thudding across the concrete, then the door in front of her opened up. "Oh! Jade, did you get Whitney and Cas?" Sam asked as he shut the door behind himself.

Jade let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Uhm, well, you see… that's ah.. That's the problem."

"What's the problem?" Sam cocked his head looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Well, ya see Sammy dear." She gave another nervous laugh as her southern accent ramped up. "I went 'round yonder-" Jade gestured upstairs, her words beginning to run together as she got more and more upset, "A-and I went through the library, I found her book thrown across the floor in the living room, drops of blood on the threshold and floor, and the shackles in the library were empty and there was a bunch of keys on the table. Nobody was in the bedroom, I found her phone in the kitchen and a drawer with keys in it was left open." Jade let out a sob as tears filled up her eyes and her voice rose in panic. "I don't know where she is, I don't know where Cas is. What if he gets hurt, what if SHE GETS HURT SAM I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT IF SHE'S HURT WHAT DO WE-"

Sam gripped her shoulders and gave her a light shake, "Hey, hey. No, no. Whitney is fine, and Cas is fine. We've just got to track them down, we have Rowena for that, okay? It's all going to be okay. We've got this, I promise, okay?" He wiped her face gently with his hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Jade felt her heart jump despite the situation that was going down. "Y-yeah, I guess. But, we've gotta find her now. Please?"

Sam nodded as he turned and pushed the door open calling out his brothers' name. "Dean!" He cried rounding the corner with Jade right behind him.

"Yeah?" Dean stood up and turned to Sam. Somehow he had missed the slight panic attack Jade had just had.

"Hey, we can't find Cas."

Dean looked as if he had choked on his spit, "What?"

"He's not there. He - he - he broke free. He's gone." Sam stammered.

Jade started to speak up, "Actually-" Sam looked at her sharply and gave a quick head shake to say, 'no don't.' Jade hesitated for a moment, "-We, we don't know how he could've gotten free. I think Whitney went after him. I couldn't find her either. I'm really worried"

Dean let out a sigh as he looked back to Rowena, who was shaking her head with what could be described as a shit-eating grin.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" Jade shouted, walking around Sam and starting towards Rowena, her southern accent thick with rage.

"Jade, come on, don't-" Dean started to speak to try and calm her down.

"Dean. Now is not the fuckin' time." Jade interrupted while she cast him an angered look before turning back to Rowena. "My best friend is out there lookin' for a Goddamned mad-cow diseased angel that YOU cursed, and you're SITTING HERE FUCKING SMILING ABOUT IT?!" Her steps quickened. Jade wasn't quite sure what she'd do to the chained down witch but she had a few ideas in her mind. Her powers swelled in her chest and she threw her arm back as if she were going to punch Rowena in the mouth.

"Oh no you don't. Jade no." Dean grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Dean if y'all don't let me go right now I swear to God I will fuckin' punch you in the MOUTH!" Jade's voice became angrier as she struggled to walk towards Rowena.

"Sam, a little help here?!" Dean said exasperatedly as he tugged on her arm, attempting to pull her away from the witch who didn't seem threatened by the shouting short woman.

"Alright, that's enough Jade." Sam wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up easily, which only pissed Jade off more.

"Put. Me. Down. Samuel." Jade seethed, kicking her legs.

Sam snorted slightly, "Let's go shorty." Sam started to carry her out of the room.

Jade squirmed and wriggled in Sam's arms, her eyes glued to the floor in front of Rowena. She tried to gather her raging emotions and powers. She stopped struggling for a moment, so Sam took it as a sign that she had given up and tried to pull her back out of the room again. A split second of silence passed after that before Sam's arms snapped in on themselves from the lack of the southern girl. Rowena gave a cry of shock as Jade suddenly appeared in front of her.

Jade grabbed Rowena's shoulders fiercely, "You listen to me right now Witch-Bitch," Jade's southern accent rang out firmly. "You will help us find Castiel and Whitney. You will fix Castiel. Or you **will** regret it. You understand me?" Rowena could only manage to nod as she looked up at the woman with wide eyes. "Excellent." Jade nodded before she shoved the witch backwards onto the floor in the chair. She turned on her heel and stalked towards the door. "I'll be in the garage when y'all are ready to go find them. I'd suggest y'all hurry up." She looked from Dean to Sam, and then to Rowena.

The door clanged shut with finality, which left the boys to look over at the fallen Rowena.

"What was that?!" Rowena cried as she tried to move from her position in the knocked over chair. "I felt, I felt some sort of dark energy within her. But she's not a witch!"

Dean and Sam walked over to her and lifted her and the chair back to their proper positions.. "We're still trying to figure that out." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Ready to cooperate now?" Sam inquired.


	8. Faults

**Written by Nebula**

* * *

It was a nice day in Lebanon, Kansas. The sky was clear, a slight wind blowing cool air from the north, while the sun began to set. It would have been a nice day. That was until Whitney had decided to do something stupid and let an Angel free from Angel proof shackles to let him have a breather. Letting him free would have been okay too, but the issue was that this particular Angel was under some spell that made him crazy. Bang up job, Whitney.

Whitney had followed Castiel's footprints in the dirt road until they lead up to a main road. Forensics could only go so far before it became investigating, which Whitney hadn't been the best at. She had to take a few classes in college for the general educations of forensics, but even then, she liked the scientific side of it more so than the physical aspect of it. She had picked up a few things from the class that she had kept in her memory though. Like footprint patterns, for instance.

As Whitney watched cars pass by, a few honking their horns at her, she tried to see across the road to see if she could see his footprints continue on. Whitney huffed as another car passed by, sending a chill through her body. She hadn't planned to leave the bunker today, so she wasn't prepared. She had put a bra on at least, thank God for that. But otherwise, she had on a pair of denim shorts, a simple t-shirt that had cats playing guitars (Castiel had asked her what the meaning of the cats playing guitars was, which Whitney could only reply with 'They're in a band following their dreams.'). Her light brown hair was pulled in a high ponytail and her bangs bobby pinned back so they wouldn't get in her eyes. She hadn't even put eyeliner on. Whitney let out an annoyed sigh. When no cars were coming, she quickly ran across the road. Surprisingly, she saw his footprints walking alongside the road.

"Cas, you are making this tracking investigating thing too easy." Whitney muttered aloud to herself as she began to follow the prints. "Unless you're in these trees somewhere waiting for someone to show up so you can kill them...then you're making this tracking investigating things a little harder and added a bunch more anxiety." Whitney snickered to herself, slightly hoping Castiel _wasn't_ behind any trees. The last time he had surprised her, she was stabbed and almost died. Maybe if she prayed to him not to kill her, he would hear it…Whitney snickered.

The last time she had prayed to a high power was years ago...almost 14 years ago. Whitney wanted to believe that there was a high power, that there was something out there. Even at the age of 12, she had begun to see the world for what it really was; a cold place with little remorse. Her faith started falling when her grandma, who raised her, became sick with Alzheimer's. She had prayed to anything that was listening, and yet, nothing happened. When her grandma did pass away, she prayed one last time…Just for a sign that she was leaving this world for a better place. She had begged and pleaded to every entity she could imagine, and yet, nothing happened. No magical feeling, no strange winds, no strange feelings. Nothing.

It was strange to think that for 14 years she hadn't believed in anything, and then she was suddenly pulled into a world with Demons and Angels and Gods. She couldn't deny their existence when she had literally seen two of the three. There was magic in this world. There was true evil. For the first time in a long time, she could believe in something.

After a long time of following Castiel's footprints, Whitney let out a groan. His footprints seemed to go on forever. Plus, it was getting dark out. Maybe he would be like a lost dog and show back up to the bunker once he's had his fun. Whitney shook her head. She had to find him. This was her fault and she couldn't just show up to the bunker without him. If Dean, Sam and Jade had gotten back, they would be mad at her for both letting Cas out **and** losing him.

The wind picked up slightly as it became darker and darker outside. Whitney wished she had grabbed a jacket. Who leaves the house without a jacket-or, bunker. An idiot. Whitney rubbed her arms slightly as she continued to follow what she hoped were Castiel's footprints..

" _Come on, it'll be fun!" A young girl with short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes smiled. She excitedly pulled on another young girl with long brown hair, and freckles sprinkled on her nose. "It's only six blocks away!" The blonde girl insisted once more as she dragged the other small girl to their bikes._

" _I don't know, Harlie." The brown haired girl muttered back to the blonde. Her light green eyes glanced back at her house. Harlie let out a puff of air as she continued to pull her friend towards their bikes._

_"Whitney, they have a trampoline!" Harlie smiled excitedly. "Don't be a baby." She muttered back as she began to feel less resistance from Whitney from her constant pulling. Whitney let out a sigh as she began walking with her friend._

_"We'll be back before the streetlamps come on, though, right?" Whitney asked as the two got to their bikes which were too tall for both of them. Harlie waved off the comment as she hopped onto her own bike pushing the kickstand down. The top metal bar easily touching the side of her leg as she leaned to one side to not hurt herself._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll be back." Harlie muttered. "Now come on or once we get there we'll have to go back!" Harlie insisted as she started pedaling and jumping onto her seat._

_"Come on, you know I've got short legs!" Whitney yelled after her friend as Harlie quickly rode away from her. Whitney kicked the kickstand down and started pedaling out of her driveway, the same way Harlie had, and onto the street._

_Whitney's bike was a hand-me-down, like Harlie's, that was way too big for her and her short, skinny body. Even with the bike being a hand-me-down, Whitney didn't mind. The only thing she didn't like about the bike was the seat cover. It always had some kind of water in it, so every time she sat down on it, it leaked onto her pants. That's why she asked for a new seat cover for her birthday. Thank goodness her birthday was in a week._

_"Are you comin' or not!" Harlie called back to her friend as she circled around in the road waiting. Whitney quickly pedalled towards her friend, finally catching up with her. "Finally, you slow-poke!" Harlie laughed. "Now follow me." She smiled and began pedalling forward again, now with Whitney by her side. "So, what did you ask for for your birthday?" Harlie asked as they pedalled down the road._

_"Just a new seat cover for my bike. Since this one is leaky." Whitney replied back._

_"That's it?" Harlie asked. "What about a costume?" Harlie asked. Whitney shook her head._

_"I think I'm going to stay home this Halloween anyway." Whitney shrugged, holding her handles loosely. "I want to feel like my birthday is more important than Halloween."_

_"That makes sense, since it is just a day before Halloween." Harlie nodded. "Well, okay, we can not do Halloween together!" She chirped back at her friend. "Are you going to do anything for your birthday?"_

_"Pretend it's Halloween?" Whitney asked making the two girls giggle. "I don't know. I really like Halloween, and I don't really wanna not do it, but I also want to feel important." Whitney shrugged, slightly confused on what to really do._

_"Why not do both like always though? I mean, Halloween you get to dress up and go out to get free candy, and on your birthday, you can eat cake and get presents!" Harlie smiled back as the two stopped before a cross road, both leaning on one side of their bikes. A slight breeze made the two shiver. It was late fall, but neither of them had a jacket. They wouldn't need it though, they would be back before the streetlamps came on._

_"But how will I feel like my birthday is important?" Whitney asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion._

_"Your birthday is already important!" Harlie slightly pushed her friend. "It's the day you were born! What could be more important than that?"_

_"Dressing up as a ghost and getting candy?" Whitney asked back laughing as her friend rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should dress up for my birthday?" Whitney asked her friend for advice._

_"You could! You could dress up as a princess!" Harlie smiled over at her friend as she began to pedal her bike across the cross roads._

_"Princesses are dumb and froofy. What about some kind of witch?" Whitney asked as she followed her friend. "Or something with cool powers! Like what the Jedi's do! Move stuff around with their minds!" Whitney replied excitedly. "That would be so cool!"_

_"You're such a nerd!" Harlie laughed continuing down the road with Whitney right beside her._

_The two continued to ride in silence as they made their way up a hill and towards their destination. Harlie had made this place sound fun, with a trampoline and a driveway big enough for jumping rope. Whitney was excited, yet a little hesitant. Something about today didn't sit right with her, like she was forgetting something important._

_"Hey look!" Harlie broke the silence as she pointed to a large home. In the front yard was a large trampoline and beside that, a large driveway. Harlie hadn't been lying! "Come on!" Harlie exclaimed as she started pedalling her bike faster. Whitney quickly followed, stopping beside her friend as they skidded to a stop in the driveway. Harlie jumped off her bike and threw it on the ground as she ran towards the trampoline._

_"Wait, who lives here?" Whitney asked as she hopped off her bike and put the kickstand up. Harlie rolled over the springs of the trampoline and stood up._

_"Who knows?" Harlie shrugged as she began to bounce around. "Brandon didn't say nothing about anyone living here." Harlie said. Whitney looked towards the house. It looked old and like no one had lived in it forever, but that was just the outside. Lots of houses in the small Nebraska town seemed like no one lived there by the outside, but most of the others had owners._

_"Brandon?!" Whitney asked, remembering the name. "He lies all the time!" Whitney snapped at her friend as she walked over to the edge of the trampoline._

_"He's my cousin, he wouldn't lie to me!" Harlie said, slightly loosing her bounce. Whitney folded her arms. "He wouldn't!" Harlie snapped._

_"We could have just gone to Rozlyn's house! She has a trampoline_

_**and** we know who lives there!" Whitney snapped back. "Come on Harlie, it's getting dark anyway." Whitney muttered, feeling the chill in the air._

_"Just come jump for a little bit, come on, please!" Harlie pleaded, jumping and landing on her stomach before she crawled over to the edge and grabbed Whitney's arm. Whitney sighed, looking at the sad look her friend gave her and giving in._

_Whitney rolled onto the trampoline and stood up. Harlie quickly pushed herself up and started jumping again. Whitney jumped slightly, feeling a strange feeling in her gut. She was always a good kid. She never did anything that would be considered bad. Straight A's in school, always home on time, never taking things that weren't hers. She was on a trampoline, jumping, and she felt like it was wrong. Harlie jumped higher and higher as Whitney only jumped slightly._

_"Can't we just go hom-" Whitney got out before Harlie jumped right by her feet, sending her flying. Whitney let out a yelp as she looked down and saw the ground instead of the trampoline. Whitney began moving her arms slightly to try and move her so she could try and land on her feet. All the movement did the opposite as she only felt herself lean forwards even more. Once she hit the ground, everything went dark._

_Harlie's voice suddenly hit Whitney's ears. It was loud and sounded like white noise. A shaking followed. Whitney's eyes opened slightly as she felt an intense pain through her left arm and cheek. When Whitney finally had her eyes fully opened, she saw a man leaning over her and Harlie close by with woman holding her._

_"Look at me, how many fingers am I holding up?" The man asked as he shined a flashlight in her eyes. Whitney squinted as her right hand went to cover her eyes. "No, no, no, how many?" He asked, pulling her hand down and turning the flashlight away._

_"Three." Whitney muttered aloud as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed down gently._

_"Whitney?!" A familiar, shrill, voice rang. Whitney ignored the pushes to make her lie down as she quickly sat up and turned towards the voice. Her Aunt Sheila came stomping out of her car and towards the girl. "Whitney, God damn it!" Her aunt's voice snapped. "What the hell did I say?" Aunt Sheila snapped as she got closer to the girl and yanked her to her feet by her left arm. Whitney let out a scream of pain as she pulled her arm from her aunt's grip._

_"Hey wait, her arm looks bruised there, I think it's fractured." The man who had shone a flashlight in her eyes said quickly._

_"Maybe if you would have worn your fuckin' jacket this shit wouldn't have happened!" Aunt Sheila snapped at Whitney, once more moving to grab Whitney. Her eyes snapped shut ass her body slightly shook._

_"Come on, they're kids, don't say things like that!" The woman who had Harlie in her arms snapped gently._

_"I've already called an ambulance." The man snapped back at Aunt Sheila, seeming to try and pull Whitney behind him. "Just wait, okay?" He asked. Sheila rolled her eyes as she pulled Whitney behind her, ignoring the slight yip that came out of her._

_"You ain't her guardian, you don't make choices for her." Aunt Sheila snapped pulling Whitney towards her car. "I told you to have your ass back home before the streetlights came on, what don't you understand about that?" Aunt Sheila snapped as she pushed Whitney into the backseat of her car._

_"Wait," Whitney said reaching her left arm out only to retract it just as quickly from the pain. "M-my bike!" Whitney stuttered out as she felt something warm run down the side of her face._

_"Who cares about your damn bike." Aunt Sheila hissed as she slammed the back door on Whitney's face before she got in the driver's side. "Not coming home before the damn streetlights. I can't wait for this year to be over with so I can send you off to your dad's side of the family." Aunt Sheila snapped, shaking her head. Whitney's head fell. A drop of blood dripped onto her pants from her cheek. "And you're not even wearing a fuckin' jacket?" Aunt Sheila glared in her rearview mirror. "Jesus, can you do anything right?" Whitney stayed silent, even though her words hurt. "Who leaves the house without a jacket during fall? I'll answer you to save you the trouble; an idiot." At least her words hurt less than her fists._

A loud honk pulled Whitney from her focus on the less visible footprints. Whitney glanced up and saw a semi-truck pull up beside her. Whitney looked up to see a larger man in a baseball hat sticking his head out the window.

"Hey, you alright?" The man's gruff voice asked down to her.

"Um...yeah!" Whitney replied. "I'm just...I'm just looking for my...dog." Whitney lied, trying not to laugh at the fact that she called Castiel a dog. "I've been following his tracks but then I saw his end and people feet begin." Whitney continued the lie. "I think someone took him." Whitney said up to the man.

"Well, how far do this person's tracks go?" The man asked. Whitney shrugged.

"I've been following them for an hour, and they're still going." Whitney replied.

"Well, I'm headed in the direction you're goin' anyway to get to the gas station. Need a lift?" He asked. Whitney hesitated for a second. "I've got a spotlight, so I could keep 'um on the side of the road so you can see the tracks." The man shrugged. "And if they turn off some way, I'll just drop you off." Whitney stayed silent. That sounded like a good idea. And even if it wasn't, Whitney could just throw his ass out of the truck. Whitney nodded slightly. "Alright, just get on the other side." He smiled down a toothy grin. Whitney gave a polite smile back before she walked around the front of the truck to the passenger side. As she physically had to crawl up into the truck, the man continued talking. "My name's Jim, by the way." Jim said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the seats.

"Thanks." Whitney muttered as she pushed herself in a sitting position on the seat, slightly scooting closer to her side's door. "My name's S-Sam." Whitney lied once more as Jim flipped a switch and a bright spotlight shone.

"What's your dog's name?" Jim asked as he turned the spotlight to the side of the road.

"Oh, it's Castiel." Whitney said as she sat up to actually be able to see where the spotlight was.

"Castiel?" Jim asked. "That's a strange name." Jim muttered, glancing over at her. Whitney pulled her seatbelt on quickly before she pushed herself to the edge of the seat again to be able to see Cas' footprints. "Just tell me whether the tracks stop or not." Jim replied. Whitney gave a slight nod as the truck began to move forward.

Whitney wanted to scream. Castiel walked a long ways away from the bunker. What was he even looking for? If he wanted to kill someone, wouldn't anyone work? Whitney looked ahead once more and continued to see his footprints for a long way before she sat back against the seat.

"Oh hey, those footprints are turnin' where I have to turn." Jim muttered as he made a turn. Whitney nodded slightly. She had seen his footprint turn. She contemplated looking again, but her ass hurt from sitting on the edge of the seat for so long. It was fully dark now. The streetlamps had been dimly shining. The moon was almost in the middle of the sky and the stars were shining brightly.

Whitney watched as trees passed by her window. Whitney's eyebrows furrowed as they passed a sign that read that the next gas station was 30 miles. Before she could ask, Jim turned the truck left quickly. Whitney's head snapped back towards him as he stepped on the accelerator.

"I think I see some guy with a dog!" Jim replied quickly as his foot continued to press down on the accelerator. Whitney's heart fell to her stomach as she looked out the front window to see nothing but trees and an unkempt road. The truck was moving too fast to see footprints, let alone a person.

"That doesn't look like my dog." Whitney replied cooly. Maybe if he did see someone, he would slow down. Slowly Jim pressed on the breaks, but Whitney could feel her heart begin to race. "You know, I can just get out here, it's fine." Whitney muttered as the truck came to a slow halt.

"Oh come on, I swear I saw them." Jim said as he turned his spotlight off. "We can just follow them in the dark." Jim muttered, turning his lights off too. Whitney shook her head, slowly reaching for her seatbelt.

"I-I think I can handle it from here. You needed to get to that gas station anyway." Whitney stuttered slightly hearing her heartbeat in her ears.

"I have gas left." Jim muttered back, already unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Enough for 30 miles though?" Whitney asked as she watched the man closely.

"Not like you'll get there anyway." He muttered quickly before he moved with great speed for a larger man. Whitney quickly fumbled with her seatbelt as she grabbed the handle of the truck door and pushed. Her arm tangled in the seatbelt for a split second, but that's all it took for the man to pull the door shut and yank her under him.

"Get off of me!" Whitney screamed as she pushed the man away from her face, her stomach churning with power but nothing coming out. _"Come on, come on, come on!"_ Whitney frantically thought to herself as she continued to try and physically push Jim off of her while trying to force her powers out.

"Come on, you were alone on the side of the road at night, you really think some nice man would offer you a ride for nothin'?" Jim grunted as he continued to try and keep Whitney still.

"Get off!" Whitney screamed again only for his hand to go over her mouth and nose. The smell of gasoline filled her nose and mouth as she continued to struggle. Whitney heard a quick zip and a different energy filled her. She bit onto the man's hand, making him pull it off of her mouth and nose. Whitney sucked in a large breathe in as she tried to breath. Jim's eyes widened as he tried to back away from her. Whitney began to try and struggle to get away from him too. That was until she saw a swirling white light coming out of his mouth. Whitney couldn't help but gasp as she saw the light continue to come out of the man and into her own mouth. A strange feeling settled in her body when she realized that she was taking whatever the white light was from the man. The man went numb as all of the light went out of his body. Whitney pushed him off of her onto the truck's floor and quickly jumped out of the truck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Whitney screamed as she felt a strange new force inside of her. A strange tugging on her head made her look into the truck's rearview window. The cut on her forehead was suddenly gone. Whitney touched the spot. It felt like she was touching a small bruise instead of an actual cut. Whitney leaned closer to the mirror to try and see the cut closer only lose her breath as she looked at her eyes.. Whitney's normally dark green eyes were now a dark grey with black around the outer iris that seemed to glow. Those couldn't be her eyes. They **couldn't.** How would they be?

Whitney's heart raced as she quickly turned her back to the truck and ran through the trees in front of her. She needed to get away from there, and quickly. Even if that man woke up, he couldn't drive his truck through the trees. And if he could, she was fucked anyway with her powers not seeming to work. As she ran, she saw a slight light in front of her, which she began running to. To her distress, when she broke out of the treeline, she saw a single streetlamp next to an abandoned rest stop. Whitney walked closer to the streetlamp before letting out a frustrated scream. The sound of shattering turned her attention back up to the streetlamp as the light scattered.

"Could this day get any worse?" Whitney screamed at the world.

"Well that depends," Whitney almost tripped while twisting around to the gravelly voice behind her. "Would I make this day worse?" Crowley asked as he stood across the road from Whitney, his hands in his pockets as if this was casual. "Hello darling." Crowley muttered, a smirk slipping onto his face. In any other circumstance, she would be a blushing mess, but she was _not_ in the mood to swoon over the British demon. "I'm surprised to see you here, and without your friend?" Crowley muttered as he started walking towards her.

"Why are you here?" Whitney snapped at him, her stomach churning as she watched his every move. Crowley continued walking towards Whitney, but stopped slightly when he stood a few feet away from her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Crowley replied. His head slightly cocking in confusion. "Are you feeling alright darling?"

"I've had a shitty day." Whitney snapped back, ignoring his comment on why she was here.

"A bad day doesn't really explain the change of eyecolor, sweet." Crowley sassed back at her, his hand coming out of his pocket and gesturing towards her. Whitney took in a slight breath. They were her eyes. "You don't know why they've changed, do you?" Crowley asked gently. Whitney glared back at him.

"No, I don't. I don't, I just, I," Whitney sputtered out before letting out a loud groan. "I don't know what's going on!." Whitney snapped as she stormed closer to him. "And now you're here, so that obviously means something changed." Whitney muttered, more to herself than to Crowley, her anger not dying.

"Well, there was a large amount of energy coming from this cross roads." Crowley motioned towards the roads that met. Whitney almost screamed. She hadn't even realized that it was a cross roads. "Another thing, not sure if you've noticed or not, but you seem to be smoking?" Crowley glanced over her head. Whitney looked up and saw a dark smoke seeming to come off of her. Her eyes shut in frustration as Crowley continued. "The reason I'm here is because I've had a side project that I'm putting my energy towards, and I haven't gotten out to do much, so I thought, why not?" Crowley shrugged. "But, now that I think of it, you may be what my side project really needs." Crowley's eyes lit up slightly as he slowly reached for her.

"Don't you dare take me back to-" Whitney got out before she felt the world disappear and reappear again. Whitney looked around and saw the familiar looking throne room and chairs. "Hell." Whitney muttered out. "Listen, I've got to leave. I've got things to do, so if you could take me back to Earth, that would be great." Whitney snapped at Crowley as he ignored her and pulled her out of the throne room.

"Sorry princess, I've got something to do as well, that just so happens to now involve you." Crowley muttered back at her. Whitney let out a puff of air before her stomach churned once more. "Enough!" Whitney snapped, power exploded out of her. Crowley flew across the hallway and slammed into the far wall. Whitney glanced down at her hands with confusion. Why hadn't that worked earlier? Crowley's growl brought Whitney's attention back to the King of Hell.

"You're right darling, that is enough." Crowley growled lowly as he started walking back towards her. Whitney's heart began to race again as she threw her hand up at him, but before she could even do anything, she was slammed back against the throne room's door. A strange, dark force held her, paralyzed, against the door. Holy shit. Was this what it felt like for others when she threw them around. Whitney quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Crowley stood in front of her. "Now you listen to me. I do not know what you are, and I do not truly care." Crowley hissed as Whitney could only stare at him in fear. This was nothing like fanfiction. This was not sexy. This was scary. "You are strong, but I am the **KING**!" Crowley barked, making her flinch with the little movement she had. The dark feeling lifted as Crowley grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her along with him.

Whitney felt the power in her stomach dim slightly as disappointment engulfed her. Great. She was just as worthless as any other human against Crowley. Which meant she could easily just die and be forgotten about. That was the _Supernatural_ way. It was a fun ride. Crowley pulled her down a different hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Amara, sweetheart?" Crowley knocked on a door before opening it. Amara? That name sounded familiar. As they walked into the room, a little girl held a woman's face. Black light came out of her mouth and into the little girls. Whitney's heart sank. That looked exactly like what had come out of that trucker earlier, besides the color...

"Yes Uncle Crowley…" The little girl asked, dropping the woman on the ground. Was she dead?

"I've got something for you." Crowley said in a childish voice, pulling Whitney to his side. Whitney looked over at Crowley, fear settling in her chest. Amara walked over to the two. "I see you've already had a snack, so why not have something with a little more power." Crowley smiled down at the young girl. Whitney's head snapped towards Crowley.

"A what?!" Whitney snapped as she tried to pull her hand away from Crowley. "Wait...snack?" Whitney muttered aloud trying to put the pieces together. Amara...Wait, if what came out of that woman was a soul... "Oh for FUCK SAKE." Whitney snapped, suddenly flinging Crowley off of her and staring at the girl. "You're the _Darkness_?" Whitney asked towards the girl as Crowley quickly pulled himself off the wall and quickly stalked back over to Whitney.

"I can not eat her, Uncle Crowley." Amara said, ignoring Whitney and turning her attention to a very angry king of Hell.

"Wh-why is that, princess?" Crowley asked in confusion. Amara looked back up at Whitney and cocked her head slightly.

"She is part of me." Amara muttered, still with a confused face. "Well...one part of me. When I came to be, I felt like I was not complete. That I was missing something. And now I see." Amara replied casually looking back at Crowley. "So, it seems that you are also 'the Darkness'." Amara said up to Whitney, who could only stare. Whitney looked over at Crowley, who seemed to have the same confused and shocked expression on his face.

"I-I'm the Darkness too?" Whitney asked, looking back at the little girl. "I-I-I think you have it wrong. I _can't_ be the Darkness, or even part of it! How could I be!" Whitney asked more hysterically.

"You are the Darkness, but you are only one part of my missing piece. There is another who is part of me as well, but they have not shown themselves to me yet." Amara replied. Whitney began to hyperventilate. "When I came to be, I felt a part of my power diminish. It was a strange feeling. You were the main source though. You must have been close to someone, otherwise, you would have been the only part that was missing." Amara ignored Whitney's slight struggle for breath. "You have more power than the other half that is missing. Or at least you are darker and the other is lighter." _Jade_. Jade had to be the other darkness. That explained everything. Why they were caught in that 'dark' storm. How they got here. Why they had powers. They had absorbed some of Amara's powers because of Whitney. Because Whitney was darker...Too many emotions came crashing through Whitney.

_Too much, too much, too much._

* * *

Jade sat in the back of the Impala with Rowena. Sam had a phone tracker on his tablet running that was tracking Castiel. Why couldn't Whitney have taken her phone. Jade was going to beat her friend's ass as soon as they found her. Rowena let out a sigh, turning Jade's head from the window to the red haired woman.

"Sooo, this best friend of yours," Rowena said aloud to Jade. "Wendy was her name?"

" _Whitney._ " Jade hissed back at her.

"Yes, yes, of course." Rowena said. "She's important to you then?" Rowena asked. Jade stayed silent. Rowena knew that Whitney was important. Jade had literally threw Rowena on the ground for smirking about it hours ago. "I take that as a yes. Just out of curiosity, is she some kind of witch then?" Rowena asked. Jade glanced over at her, trying not to look confused. "I mean, you aren't a witch, persay, so I wonder if she was and wanted you to have some power as well."

"No she's not." Jade growled. Rowena let out a sigh as she turned her attention to the two boys.

"You wouldn't think a road trip with two such strapping lads could be this tedious." Rowena muttered aloud more so to Jade, since she was in the backseat with her. Everyone ignored her, including Jade. "Shall we have a wee sing-song?" Rowena asked cheerfully.

"No!" Came out of Dean, Sam and Jade all at once. Jade would have laughed if the situation was different. And the situation involved Whitney not being missing.

"I have myself to blame." Rowena muttered. "Should never make deals with Winchesters," Rowena muttered towards Jade who only glared over at her. "Since they seem unable to hold up their end of the bargain." Rowena sassed back at the two boys.

 **"** Meaning what?" Dean grumbled back at her.

"Oh, just that thing between Sam, Crowley, and myself." Rowena muttered back at him. Dean looked over at Sam as Sam looked down. Jade watched as the tension unfolded. Rowena was doing this on purpose and Jade knew it.

"What? What's she talking about?" Dean snapped towards Sam, glancing back at Rowena.

"Dean, don't." Jade snapped back at him, but Rowena ignored her as she continued.

"Oh, surely you knew Sam made a deal with me to kill my son if I removed the Mark of Cain from your arm." Rowena said, pretending to be shocked that Dean didn't know this information. Dean glanced over at Sam as Rowena chuckled. Jade was going to punch her by the time this night was over. "Well, is the Mark gone? Yes. Is Crowley dead? No." Rowena seemed to hiss out the 'no.' "Mm. Oh, he didn't know? He didn't know!" Rowena mocked up to Sam.

"Look, I was gonna tell you. Obviously, nothing ever came of it, so I-I figured there was no point, you know?" Sam sputtered out to his brother.

"No point, huh?" Dean muttered back to him.

"Come on, y'all don't need to fight." Jade hissed from the backseat.

"I-I mean, I see what Dean's saying." Rowena said to Jade. "Your wee pal Castiel wouldn't be in this pickle if you'd done what you'd promised." She muttered up towards Sam. "I would've had no reason to cast the attack dog spell if Crowley were already dead. Excellent point." She sassed up to Dean. Jade opened her mouth only for Dean to interrupt her.

"It's not my point. Sam knows my point. Keyword - secrets." Dean muttered back to her.

"Ah, well, I'm just glad I got the conversation flowing. Family relations are a speciality of mine." Rowena sassed once more.

"If y'all don't shut your no good traps I swear I'll-" Jade got out before Sam let out simple 'Hey', making her stop.

"Did he stop?" Dean asked, turning his head towards Sam's tablet.

"Yeah, he stopped. And he's close." Sam muttered as Dean looked over at the tablet further. Dean stared before he started focusing on the road. Jade felt him speed up slightly.

It didn't take long for Dean to take a few turns and park in an alley. Sam looked at his tablet one more time before he set it down. Dean got out and pulled the door open on Rowena's side and pulled her out of the car. Sam stood on Jade's side and leaned down to the open window.

"Stay here." Sam muttered. Jade shook her head.

"No way, if there's a possibility of Whitney bein' here, or near here, I'm goin'." Jade snapped as she opened the door and walked around the car to where Dean and Rowena were. Dean opened his mouth to protest Jade coming along but Sam simply shook his head.

"So I'll head up the street with Jade, you guys head the other way." Dean commanded. Rowena let out a scoff.

"Are you joking? I'm in heels." Rowena snapped. Dean looked down at Rowena's feet before rolling his eyes. Sam pulled Rowena along down one side of the street and Dean and Jade went left.

"I'm gonna hit her." Jade muttered up to Dean as she had to practically sprint to keep up with him. Dean puffed out a laugh.

"Make sure you get my attention first." Dean muttered back down to her as they continued walking down the street. A blonde girl came walking towards them. "Hey." Dean smiled up to her.

"Get a life." She muttered back instantly as Dean turned around to watch her walk away.

"Y'all need to focus, good God." Jade muttered slightly pulling Dean forward again, trying not to laugh at his strikeout. A loud bang brought both of their attentions down an alley way they were passing. Dean glanced down at Jade before nodding forward. Jade followed behind him as he walked down the alley. The banging was coming from a red door that was slightly open.

"Stay behind me." Dean whispered back to Jade as he slowly opened the door and noticed the lock was broken. Jade couldn't help but think about Whitney. She would have loved this. With her forensic background, she would have a hay day with the little things, like where the noise was coming from and the detail on the lock...or at least that's what Jade thought. Neither girls ever really talked about their work lives. Jade jumped when she heard a girl scream. Dean glanced back at Jade before he quickly walked around the corner of the building.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. Jade looked around him and saw a girl with curly red hair being choked by Castiel. "Cas!" Dean yelled again, slowly making his way towards "Don't do , this isn't you. It's the spell." Dean tried to reassure Cas. "You can beat this. Cas...Let her go." Cas stood still for a second before letting the girl go. The girl ran right past the two of them and ran out the door. "Go! Go, go, go." Dean muttered to the girl before he started walking over towards Castiel.

"Dean, wait." Jade whispered to him, trying to grab him, but Dean swatted her off as he walked up to Cas.

"Hey. Okay, okay. It's gonna be okay, buddy, all right?" Dean said reassuringly as he touched Cas' shoulder. Cas looked at Dean with his bloodshot eyes. Jade watched from a distance, hoping Cas could really snap out of it. Cas let out a groan before he easily picked Dean up and threw him into a pile of boxes.

"Castiel stop!" Jade screamed, not taking any step closer from fear. Cas ignored her and pulled Dean away from the boxes and started punching him repeatedly. "Dean!" Jade cried out, still not moving from her spot.

"Desiste." A scottish voice yelled. Jade turned back to Rowena being held at gunpoint by Sam. Sam looked fearfully towards both Castiel and Dean, only glancing at Jade.

"Do I need to remind you these are witch-killing bullets?" Sam snapped at Rowena. "Finish it!" He yelled looking back towards Dean and Cas.

"Yes, yes, all right." Rowena rolled her eyes as Sam watched intently. "Adlevo onus tuum." Rowena continued. Cas let out a pained moan before he began to shake and fell to the ground.

"Cas?" Jade heard Dean mutter as she looked frantically at Dean and Cas, and then back at Sam. "Cas? Hey." Dean muttered as Cas stopped shaking. Dean held Cas' head in his hands. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on. Come on. Yeah. Hey." Dean continued to mutter towards Castiel.

"Is he okay?" Jade asked aloud to Dean.

"Permitte telum." A gun flew past Jade's head, making her whip around to Rowena and Sam. "Abi!" Rowena yelled and threw Sam into boxes. Jade quickly found herself moving towards Sam instead of Rowena.

"Sam!" Jade cried as she rushed over to him. Dean snapped out a 'no', as Jade looked up and saw Rowena standing closer to the door.

"Impedi!" A gate fell between her and the rest of the group, mostly Dean, since he had run over to try and grab her. "I'm sure you had every intention of honoring our deal." Rowena chirped towards Dean. "But why take chances?" She muttered quickly walking away and out of the building. Dean glanced over to Sam before he walked over to him and offered him a hand. Sam took it quickly and was lifted up. Jade stared as she slightly clutched her chest, only noticing her frantic heartbeat.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't, I don't-" Jade sputtered out as she felt herself begin to shake. Dean shook his head.

"It's okay to get scared." Dean muttered back towards Jade before walking over to Castiel. Sam touched her shoulder gently, but that made it worse. Jade felt a stream of tears rush down her face as she looked up to Sam. Sam's eyebrows flew together in sympathy towards the girl, not sure whether or not to hug her.

"We didn't find Whitney." Jade sputtered out through her tears. "What if she's dead somewhere?" Jade began to suck in breath too quickly, making her hiccup.

"She did what?!" Dean's raised voice brought both Jade and Sam's attention to Dean and Cas. "Did you know that she-" Dean stood up and started walking towards Sam and Jade but stopped in his tracks when out of nowhere Whitney popped in out front of him. "Where the hell-" was all Dean could get out before the girl bent over and began throwing up.

"Whitney!" Jade practically screamed as she ran over to her friend. "Did you just teleport here?!" Whitney stayed bent over as she continued to dry heave for a few more seconds. "Whitney, stop throwing up!" Jade snapped, suddenly feeling all the anger she had felt earlier. Whitney glanced up at her friend and held up a finger. Jade looked Whitney up and down before she frowned. "Where the fuck have y'all been?" Jade asked, more so confused than actually frustrated.

Whitney's legs and feet were covered with dry mud, her hair looked wet and had seaweed in it. Holes were in her shirt and dried blood was blotched around every hole. Cuts and bruises ligned her arms and legs. Her dirt was smeared across her forehead, dried blood came out of her nose and a long, bleeding cut ran down underneath her left eye.

"Hell." Whitney muttered lowly as she slowly stood up. Whitney felt Dean's eyes glaring into her. She looked over at him and saw a dark bloody spot on his left side under his eye and a bloody lip. "You look like you've been to Hell too." Whitney muttered up to him before she ignored his angry looks and turned towards Jade, who was also glaring. "I was! I was in Hell! Why don't you believe me!" Whitney snapped. "There's a shit ton of places in hell. Do you know how many fears people have? Fear of drowning," Whitney muttered, patted her head and felt the seaweed. She only sighed as she pulled it out of her ponytail. "Quicksand mud, which is actually super scary." Whitney pointed towards her legs. "Someone was afraid of getting caught in Egyptian tomb traps." Whitney continued, pulling her shirt slightly and gesturing towards her face.

"Why were you in Hell in the first place?!" Jade snapped. Whitney shrugged.

"I've been a bad person, it's where I belong." Whitney laughed back at her friend. Whitney only laughed for a second before Jade's hand flew across her face. Whitney froze, her head slightly turned the way Jade hit her. Everyone froze at the sound.

"Don't. You can't just go off and do shit like that here. You will die. And I can't live here without you, do you understand me?" Jade began to cry. "I didn't mean to hit you, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Jade sobbed slightly walking closer to Whitney, who only slightly backed up into Dean, making her hand go up and cover her head instinctively.

"What happened?" Castiel's voice made Whitney flinch even harder as she whipped around, her hand curved around Dean, instantly tossing the Angel backwards.

"Cas!" Dean turned and yelled towards Cas as he slightly staggered out of boxes. "This isn't his fault." Dean snapped back down to Whitney. Before he could walk back over to Cas, he was stopped in his tracks as he looked at the girl once more. Her lip was quivering...which was followed by her whole body shaking as she seemed to keep her mouth closed tight. She looked right through everything. He knew that look and seeing it on someone else took his breath away. The self loathing…

Tension filled the warehouse as silence fell over the five. Jade had pulled Whitney into a tight hug, whispering apologies. Whitney began to hiccup from holding her breath as she shook like an earthquake, hugging Jade back. Sam had been trying to unlock the gate Rowena had locked. Cas was up and walking now and Dean stood by him to make sure he stayed that way.

"Gate's open." Sam announced turning everyone's attention over to him. "Let's get going." He muttered as he pulled the gate up and made sure it stayed up. Jade pulled away from Whitney and looked at her friend, who was still shaking, but had seemed to calm down slightly.

"Wh-where are we?" Whitney stuttered out quietly as Dean and Cas walked after Sam.

"Topeka." Dean muttered back to her as he walked beside Castiel to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Topeka?!" Whitney exclaimed as Jade only nodded. "How the hell did you walk that far so quick?" Whitney asked towards Castiel.

"Well, I am an Angel." Cas muttered back to her. Whitney only nodded. She didn't want to have any fight right now. She just wanted to take a shower.

Jade looped her arm with Whitney's as she followed Dean and Cas. Whitney glanced over at her friend. How was Whitney supposed to tell Jade that it was Whitney's fault that they were in this world? How was she supposed to tell Jade that they were part of the Darkness? How was she supposed to tell Jade that it was her fault that they were here. How was she supposed to tell her it was her fault. Even this mess with Castiel was her fault. Whitney began to shake again. Jade glanced over at her friend with concern.

"Your car is going to smell like the ocean and swamp, Dean." Jade muttered, trying to lighten the mood and cheer her friend up, but the comment only seemed to upset her further.

"Do we need to find a hose?" Dean asked back to the two girls.

"If you come near me with _any_ hose of yours, Dean Winchester, I will cut it off at the source." Whitney sassed quietly back at Dean. Dean glanced back at her with a slightly worried expression on his face. Whitney began to shake from a quiet laugh instead of from her fear.

"Dean, why has your face become red?" Castiel asked making Dean walk Cas faster towards the Impala. Jade let out a loud laugh as Whitney only smiled. It was going to be a long night, but if anything, there could still be laughs.

* * *

Whitney groaned as she tossed and turned in bed. It was almost 11 and Jade was still fast asleep. It didn't help that they hadn't gotten back until around 3 in the morning. When they did get back Whitney went and showered, making it around 4 when she got in bed and slept, well, tried to sleep. Whitney let out another groan as she rolled out of bed. She wanted a little alone time anyway. Even though she had spent the better half of the day yesterday alone, looking for Castiel. But this was different. She wouldn't have to be up and walking around and fucking things up. So, ignoring the little voice in her head calling her names, Whitney got up and got dressed. She quickly threw on her grey sweatpants and a red tank top.

Whitney had told herself that she was going to hers and Jade's laundry as a distraction. Whitney picked up all of Jade's clothes and her own clothes and carried them through the bunker. She had too much pride to ask where the laundry room was, so she walked aimlessly around the bunker for a good half hour before she found the laundry room. After the first clothes were done in the washer, Whitney opened up the dryer to find a bunch of dry boxers. Whitney had a similar issue with one of her old apartment complex she lived in. Boys were dumb. Whitney folded the boxers and placed them on top of the dryer before she shoved the damp clothing into the dryer.

"What are you doing up?" Whitney nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned and looked over to Dean.

"I just wanted to hang out in the laundry room." Whitney sassed. "I just love folding boxers. It's my passion." Whitney muttered leaning slightly to show Dean the small stack of boxers.

"If you're trying to embarrass me, good try. Those are Sam's." Dean sassed back before he crossed his arms. Whitney couldn't help but snicker as she picked up the small pile of boxers and handed it to Dean. Dean slightly squinted as he took the boxers. Whitney loaded another pile of clothes into the washer.

"You two must wear the same brand." Whitney muttered turning and walking past Dean, slightly tugging on one of the loose strings that should have been tied together to keep his robe closed. Dean quickly yanked the string back. "You need to put ice on your face for both your bruising and my wicked burn." Whitney twirled slightly, walking backwards to see Dean's face. He glanced back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Wicked? When was the last time someone actually used that in a sentence?" Dean mocked back.

"Literally two seconds ago, or did you suddenly develop memory loss?" Whitney asked, turning around again. Whitney heard as Dean let out a huff of air. It almost sounded like he was amused. Nah, he couldn't think she was funny. All she did was back talk his every word. Then again, she thought she was funny, so why shouldn't he. Whitney snickered at the logic of it all as she walked down the hallways to the war room. She was very tired.

A small puff of air left her as she finally walked into the war room. She needed to sit down. Everyone would probably end up in the library, so she would be alone. Whitney lay her head on the war table for a few seconds before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Hey Whitney?" A voice buzzed in Whitney's ear. She slightly swatted the noise. "Whitney!" The voice said louder making her sit up straight.

"What?!" Whitney snapped as she looked around. Dean had his feet up on a chair next to where she had sat down. Jade was at the end of the war table, next to Whitney and Castiel sat across from Dean.

"What even happened to your face?" Jade asked pointing towards her face as she took a sip of what smelled like coffee. Whitney rubbed her eyes slightly as she looked at her friend.

"Wha-?" Whitney muttered as her arms went over her head to stretch. "Oh, when I was in hell with the Egyptian guy, he wanted to fight me with this antique knife and I was kind of panicking anyway because of the spike trap deal. He got a slice of me before I teleported out of there to that warehouse." Whitney muttered casually as she lay her head back down onto her arms, as she began to fall back asleep.

"Hey. You should keep applying that." Whitney heard Sam's voice come into the room.

"Thanks, mom. You just keep the beers comin'." Dean sassed back. Whitney, in her groggy state, couldn't help but snicker at the comment. Everyone looked over to her. She had fought with Dean so much. The two were always sassing each other, but neither had really reacted to them sassing others.

"Now everyone thinks you're in love with Dean." Jade whispered as Whitney heard Cas and Dean talking.

"Ew, gross." Whitney giggled back to Jade, who only chuckled at her tired friend's reaction.

"Yeah, but you had Rowena. Because of me, you…" Castiel's voice caught Whitney's attention as it trailed off.

"You know, Cas, we've got the codex." Whitney heard something shut near Sam's voice. Maybe a laptop. "That's a start. You know, it'll slow Rowena down some. If we'd killed her, the Book of the Damned would've been lost." Sam's voice sounded reassuring. Sam was so nice.

"Besides, we got bigger fish to fry." Dean butted in.

"The Darkness. What does she want?" Castiel asked intensly.

"Well, the big question is, where the hell is she?" Dean muttered back towards him.

"Hell." Whitney mumbled. Jade glanced down at her friend.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I said Hell." Whitney muttered, lifting her head once more. "And here." Whitney said, her head falling back into her arms.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean's voice made Whitney open her eyes and look over at him. "The Darkness is in Hell?" Dean asked, his feet leaving the chair beside her. Whitney nodded.

"And right here." She muttered gesturing towards herself. Jade stared at her friend. Whitney let out an annoyed groan

"I had a shitty nights sleep can I just nap?" Whitney moaned as she felt everyone's eyes on hers.

"Darlin' w-what do you know. That may be a little more important than sleepin'." Jade said softly, shaking Whitney's shoulder. Another groan came out of Whitney's mouth as she sat up, obviously annoyed.

"So when I went looking for Cas, long story short, I ended up on a cross road and Crowley found me and took me to Hell. In Hell, he was going to feed my soul to Amara, who, as of right now, is still a kid. But then Amara said she couldn't eat my soul because I was part of a missing part of her. She said there were two missing parts and I assume Jade was the other missing part." Whitney snapped, ignoring everyone's surprised looks as she tried to put her head down once more.

"So Amara is in Hell?" "So you two are really part of the Darkness?" "Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" Came out of all three boys as Jade sat in silence.

"As of yesterday, Amara was in Hell." Whitney growled, lifting her head once more. "I'm at least part of the Darkness, but I'm not 100% certain Jade is, because she wasn't there for Amara to tell her if she was. And I didn't bring it up yesterday because…" Whitney trailed off as she tried to answer why. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't bring it up because she was feeling bad?

"It was a stressful day yesterday as it was…" Jade jumped in. "At least you told us as soon as you could." Jade smiled gently towards her friend, sending glares towards the three men as to not say another word, which they all seemed to accept. Dean let out a small noise of pain as he touched his lip.

"Dean, I can fix that." Castiel said, changing the subject as he leaned across the war table towards Dean with two fingers.

"No, no, no. No, no. " Dean shook his head slightly. "It's fine, Cas. Besides, I had it comin'." Dean muttered as he put the ice bag back against his face. Whitney watched as Cas slowly sat back down, still upset and Dean place his feet back up on the chair beside her.

A silence fell over the group as Whitney lay her head back against her hands. What could Dean have done to possible deserve getting his face beaten up by a deranged Angel? Her eyes glanced over everyone before they fell onto Dean. He was staring at the beer in his hands. Even though he had been a dick to her since first day they had met, she still felt bad for him. Unfortunately, she was still fond of him because of _Supernatural._ He was one of her favorite characters. She would never admit that out loud. Gross. Emotions are for ugly people.

"Oh, hey, is this your phone?" Sam's voice caught Whitney's attention as she looked up to him, holding a large phone.

"Oh, yeah, that's mine." Whitney muttered as she held her hand up. Sam walked over and handed it to her instead of throwing it. What a wuss.

Whitney unlocked her phone to see that it was on 12% battery. That's what she gets for not plugging it in for at least 2 days. It also didn't help that she had 10 missed calls and 24 text messages. Whitney nudged Jade beside her and showed her her phone screen notifications. Jade glared back at her before she went back to her coffee. Whitney rolled her eyes as she opened up the text messages and scrolled to the last text she had sent Jade.

" _Wtf do you mean" "Do angels poop is not a good thing to leave off on." "Hope you haven't killed Cas." "How's Orange is the New Black?" "HOLY SHIT CALL ME WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE." "Whitney" x10, "Did you fall asleep?" "FUCK ROWENA TBH" "I've dubbed her witch-bitch" "I'm going to kick her ass I s2g" "Whitneyyyyy" "Sam kissed me."_ _"We're about 30 minutes from the bunker" "Do you want anything, Dean needed gas." "I got you some Fiji water."_

Whitney skimmed over the messages before one popped out. _Sam kissed me._ Whitney bolted up, causing everyone to look to her.

"I need to talk to Jade!" Whitney declared, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her out of the war room with confused looks. Jade followed without questioning. "JADE." Whitney almost whisper screamed as they were in the library. Jade looked at her with a concerned look. Whitney only scrolled through her phone and zoomed in on the one text. Jade read over it and her face lit up. "What do you mean!?" Whitney asked.

"Listen, I just...I don't' know how it happened!" Jade sputtered back. "It just...I was pissed off 'bout something that had happened earlier...and it just happened!" Jade shrugged defensively.

"Jade! You don't even know him!" Whitney snapped. Jade let out a scoff.

"You and I both know we know him." Jade muttered back, disappointed her friend wasn't excited about this.

"Jade, that doesn't count. That's like someone meeting an actor and kissing him and saying she loves him." Whitney muttered. "I know we know him, but he doesn't know you. He is going off of less than a week of information about you." Whitney hissed back at her friend, her hand running through her hair in frustration.

"I never said I loved him." Jade rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she ignored everything else Whitney had said.

"Jade, when have I ever been wrong about people you start having feelings for?" Whitney hissed. "I just...Listen, it's rad that you got to kiss a Winchester, but…" Whitney trailed off. "Sam is a nice guy, we both know that, but he doesn't know anything about you. Just...don't go about it like you want a relationship." Whitney huffed.

"So, just ignore the fact that he kissed me?" Jade growled back.

"You did a pretty good job of it last night." Whitney snapped back suddenly. "You're going to do whatever the hell you want anyway." Whitney hissed. Jade let out a puff of air. Jade didn't want to fight with Whitney. Especially after slapping her last night. The memory made her cringe. She should have known not to hit her friend.

"Fine." Jade muttered. "I'll take it slow...he'll have to get to know me." Jade mumbled. Whitney couldn't help but smile.

"That a girl!" Whitney smiled. "Don't tell me the details though please. I don't want to know what any Winchester looks like naked." Whitney laughed, knowing her friend liked to overshare.

"Any huh? I was only going after one." Jade's eyebrows wiggled at her friend who instantly blushed and punched her friend's shoulder. "Oh come on! I just want to mount the moose, not a squirrel."


End file.
